Not a Ragdoll
by tokiohotellover94
Summary: And the most atrocious line in the book Draco had been forced to hear in class for the past two days had to be "My only love sprung from my only hate", revolting indeed. Hermione is asked to tutor Draco, to bring him back up to par with Snape's standards. Although it was ultimately her 'choice' she didn't really have a say, You try saying no to 70 points to Gryffindor and Snape!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- My first go at a Draco-Hemionie, i've been obsessed! I love them, they are soo cute! Of course, in the books Draco is quite mean. Sigh, at least i could still dream, and put those dreams down on paper and write!

Disclaimer-I OWN NOTHING OF THE HARRY POTTER WORLD!

"tALKING"

_'tHINKING'_

_IMPORTANT A/N: I re-edited this because I noticed i had spelled Hermione's name wrong! i seriously am glad i noticed before more readers got to it! Thanks so much!_

* * *

Hogwarts was in it's usual bustle, students trying to get to class, a lot of chattering going on in between classes. And then there were the swooning girls, some following after a dark haired green eyed celebrity with a legendary scar. Some chasing after his best friend. And then there were the others waiting outside of potions to swoon and catch a glance at the cool, calm and extremely handsome Malfoy.

Girls were rather crazed this time of year, right after Christmas break but still before the "Most important day of the year" to them, valentines day. The pickings were slim and girls had a hard task at hand to accomplish. No matter what house, be it Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and yes even Gryffindor, all girls got catty and nasty this time of year. Their priorities were set, firstly find a love interest if they didn't already have one. Chase away and crush all competitors and challenges, and finally get the guy to fall madly in love with them, all in time to have a romantic Valentines day, full of kisses, love and of course presents, that they would brag about the next day. It was the only thing going through their heads. Of course this caused a lot of trouble for certain girls. Some more then others.

Like Cho, who had not only Harry once after her, but Cedric Diggory as well, the girls didn't like this. Ginny Weasly was another, for some girls had perceptively caught on to how she stared at Harry and at times at how Harry stared at her, however other girls were trying to get in Ginny's good graces and maybe she would put a good word in for them to one of her three older brothers, who were in the school.

But there was probably no girl who had it worse this time of year, on this slight gap, right after Christmas but before valentines day, Then Hermione Granger. Flocks and flocks of girls would berate the smart brunette. It used to be easier, two years ago, when she was frizzy haired and frail, when she had a lot more to get picked on about. But some of these angry catty girls realized that she had grown quite beautiful, they envied her so. Her once frizzy hairs were now natural bouncy curls, was that even fair?! Her brown eyes seemed bigger then ever, in a pleasant way. Her skin was fair, she needed no makeup. And her once scrawny build had developed quite nicely, her curves were soft and subtle but they were there. She was all around pretty!

And as if that wasn't enough reason to not like the Know-it-all brunette, she had one of the most coveted spots in this whole school, Boys secretly admired her for it. A spot that most girls wanted to be in and just down right hated her for it. She was part of the "Golden Trio" she was the sensible, pretty, smart part of this rebel alliance. She was best friends with Harry potter and Ron Weasly, which also meant she had links to all the Weasly brothers, even the hot once prefect Percy who had to leave some time ago. She knew secrets they only heard whispers about, she had witnessed the best gossip first hand cause she was more then likely there! she probably also always got what she desired because the fact that Harry was loaded was not a secret! She even got to be friends with Ginny Weasly, as if she needed more links to the Weasly brothers. Hell, she might as well spend summers with Harry, Ron and the Weaslys! How they loathed her!

But the hate stemmed from more, Victor Krum, knew nothing of her and picked her above everyone else to be with him at the Yule ball of last year. What a shame it was to lose out to that geek! And then there was the reason why most girls hated her, as if she didn't have enough attention From Harry and Ron, two of the most wanted Gryffindor's, she had the constant attention from the most wanted guy at school, the hot, amazing Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. He was always around her, the girls decided to ignore the fact that he was usually throwing insults at Hermionie, in their eyes she was stealing all his attentions.

Yes, she would definitely get it this time! She could be all smart and pretty and seem perfect, but she had to have her insecurities and all girls were set to find them.

* * *

Hermione was having a particularly sour morning, Snape had decided to take 20 points from Gryffindor for something Ron whispered, accurately, she may add. And a 3 girl group of Ravenclaw's would not leave her alone! They were waiting for her everywhere she went. Never confronting her face to face, but whispering to themselves about her and laughing loudly so she would know.

_'Honestly, it's like this every year! Whats wrong with them_?'

Hermione just couldn't understand why some girls got so vicious around her. She hadn't done a thing to them, she would even go as far as saying they owed her their life's sometimes!

She lived on, making sure to not get many girl friends who would just turn around and use her to get to Harry or Ron, or worse back stab her. No she was fine with her boys, Ron and Harry and her one girl friend, Ginny. She was perfectly fine with that.

She would just ignore the nasty girls and sit down with a good book, which was exactly what she was currently doing during her break right before one of her favorite classes, Arithmancy. She pushed to the back of her head that Snape had taken 20 points from Gryffindor just minutes before, and sat on the steps of the empty Arithmancy classroom, opened up Hogwarts:A _History,_ and prepared to fall back on a bit of light reading. She was awed at what marvels the dungeons held, and decided that with or without permission, with a bit of help from Harry's invisibility cloak, she would go explore down there one day.

"Disgusting really, you would think she would have a shred of decency! Openly being with both Ron and Harry at the same time!"

When Hermione heard that, she knew it was about her, she knew it was the nasty Ravenclaw's who wouldn't leave her alone. She clenched the book tightly in her hands but quickly let go, not wanting to wrinkle the pages.

'_Just ignore them, they have no sense at all! They're the disgusting ones, even talking like that'_

"Yeah, the buck toothed little hussy goes around acting like a goody two-shoes, when in reality, she's clearly shagging* them both, add Draco in there with all the time he's around her, traitor that one!" a fit of laughter and giggles left the girls.

'_Vulgar! Just vulgar! Is that really what people think of me?'_

Hermione felt her face start to heat up, she kept her eyes firmly on her book. Pretending not to hear them, not about to give them the satisfaction of letting them know they were getting to her.

"But I just don't see what they can possibly see in her! She has a man body, buck toothed, her hair looks like a bird's nest! Ugh, she is just a mess!" more laughter.

Hermione felt a familiar stinging in her eyes, her face was probably red.

_'I cant possibly be crying over some petty gossip! Who cares if they're mean! Who cares! This treatment is nothing new!_'

Hermione tried to take a deep breath.

"She is just the epitome of disgrace. Who knows how many times she's been on her back, and her knees and on all fours, a position for each, Harry, Ron and Draco!"

The air caught in Hermione's throat. She couldn't breath, the stinging in her eyes faded and instead turned to hot wet tears rolling down her cheeks.

She tried to bury her face further in her book, hoping no one noticed her or her annoying show of weakness.

'_Honestly Hermione! Crying over some pathetic girls who have nothing better to do than talk lies about you!'_ She reprimanded herself.

She noticed that they were laughing. She really hoped the hadn't noticed the two traitor tears that slid down her cheeks before she could control herself.

And as if things couldn't get worse, the girls started giggling loudly and acting all stupid, she looked at the direction they seemed to stare at and he was there! Her worst nightmare was strolling ,in that conceited way of his, towards her. She didn't have time to wipe away the remains of her previous tears before he bent down and analyzed her with those Dark, blue/gray eyes. she had always thought his eyes resembled a storm about to happen.

* * *

Draco strolled out of potions class, he was in a very good mood. Snape had not only given 10 points to Slytherin for every question Draco brilliantly answered correctly, but he had also taken 20 from Gryffindor when the red headed Weasel muttered something about favoritism.

He ignored the many girls that chased after him, swooning and purring his name. He didn't care for them or their silly little crushes.

'_What a waste of time, these girls! Have they no dignity? Don't they see what fools they make of themselves. And can't they tell that they hold no such appeal_'

His good mood was fading, annoyed he realized he would have to endure another half hour of this before Arithmancy class. Potions and Arithmancy, classes back to back with Gryffindor's. The thought made him want to both smirk and puke.

He held a deep dislike for Gryffindor's, for very obvious reasons. But he couldn't just pass up an opportunity to make their lives miserable, especially the red headed weasel, the boy who lived to be a pain in the ass, and of course the smart little mudblood.

These were his exact thoughts when he spotted her. She was sitting right outside the Aritmancy classroom.

'_Perfect Granger, even waits outside of her classrooms during a free period! How sickening! I'll take her down a notch or two'_

He walked closer when he noticed her face. The way her eyes stuck to one page, it wasn't the look he was used to seeing when he caught her in the library fawning over some silly new fact she didn't know about. Her eyes didn't have that eager gleam to turn the page that he was so used to seeing.

He did however notice that her eyes were shining.

'_Has the little mudblood been crying?_' he thought with curiosity, but not really caring for her well being or anything.

He did feel an anger, because Granger was his toy. His to make miserable, and he made sure the school knew too. He did everything he could to make it known that no one was to mess with Granger but himself. That was his mudblood, his to destroy.

And he got even more angry because, when his mood was diminishing, and he spotted her there he wanted to have a go at her. To rile her up to get him back in his earlier good spirits. But someone else got to her first. Someone else had managed to make her cry, and bury her face in her book as if she was hiding from the world.

_'Who, in the bloody hell, made her cry? I never made her cry?_' he mused, he realized he had never seen her cry. And it pissed him of that he wouldn't have the claim to her first tears in his presence!

He was a Malfoy, taking advantage of a situation was something that was just ingrained in his brain. However a Malfoy did NOT pick up someone's seconds! As much as he would love to go over there and completely destroy the fallen Gryffindor, he couldn't. Cause some idiot had attacked his prey first, a claimed prey! How dare they!

He then heard a distant giggling, from where he stood it was faint. But he heard the words being spoken, feeling a flare of anger as he realized his name was in the conversation.

"She is just the epitome of disgrace. Who knows how many times she's been on her back, and her knees and on all fours, a position for each, Harry, Ron and Draco!"

He heard more mutters of "Man body" and "Birds nest for hair" even some "Buck tooth"

He gave Granger a good once over, he liked what he saw, hell if she wasn't a mudblood he might even call her appealing. '_Not bad at all, is she really crying over this, yeah she's not the prettiest of the lot, but it's a bit clear the Ravenclaw's are just __jealous_' he though exasperatedly. It was barely fair that this is what she would cry over when he spent days trying!

He marched over to her, Merlin,she was stupid for such a smart girl.

He bent down and studied her face, she looked a bit bewildered as he took in all of her face.

"What's wrong with you Granger?" He asked with distaste.

"None of your concern Malfoy" she spoke with as much distaste as he did.

He smirked, at least she hadn't completely crumbled.

He leaned against the wall next to her. Wisps of his blonde hair fell over his eyes and he could almost hear girls start to giggle. He ignored his hair and reached down, he tightened a hand around the mudblood's arm, not liking the fact that he had to touch her, and easily yanked her up to her feet. Her book falling on the floor.

"Hey!" she protested, as he pushed her to his side, then turned his face at an angle to stare at her.

"Five years, Granger, five" he informed at her, his lips curving in a sneer of disapproval.

"Five years of what?" She spit back, throwing him a glare of her own, and quickly picking her book from the floor.

"Making you miserable, calling you, weasel and Potter names. And not once, Granger. Not once! Honestly it's not fair. If you owed anyone it was me. How stupid can you get? Really, over this?" He continued, glaring at her nastily.

"I'm sorry. I don't speak snake, so please be a bit more clear!" She retorted, not understanding what he meant.

"You were crying, Granger." He accused, as if it was some sort of unforgivable sin.

She lifted her chin higher but didn't answer him.

"Why? Why were you wasting tears over such stupid comments. Really Granger, I've said much worse in hopes that one day they would sink in! And all those years of work, and you cry over something so stupid?!" Draco was outraged! Those tears belonged to him!

"You have no idea what they said, and sorry, my emotions aren't exactly something I can control! Further more, are you really fighting with me over this?" Hermione was completely confused. This was just odd in her book!

He looked at her hard "I heard what they said, petty bunch of words if you ask me. Certainly not something to blubber about"

she glared at him, he noticed her eyes had that shiny look in them again.

'_Oh for the love of Merlin! It's no fun breaking her down if she's already broken! It wont be my handy work'_

No, Draco Malfoy would not have that.

"Granger, Let me get this straight. So you were sniveling about, let me see if I got their words correctly" he thought back.

They had called her a 'Buck toothed, plain, frizzy haired, geeky, whore'

"They talked about your teeth, which are perfect right now if I may add, so that can't be it" Draco was not complimenting the mudblood, never! He was just being Honest, it would be more fun when he pointed out her true flaws.

"And because your hair is curly and you don't feel the need to burn it straight? Oh, and let's not forget the oh so insulting fact that you're smart! And ah yes, they seem to think you have Potter, weasel and I in your slutty little clutches, what a laugh, insulting, indeed. A Must to cry about" He snapped at her irritably. .

Hermione knew she should be upset, his words were said in such a snarky way it seemed insulting. But she quickly realized that it wasn't. He was actually making her feel better.

The shock overrode everything else, was Draco Malfoy, comforting her. Had the world gone mad?

"If you ask me you could be worse off, you could be morbidly obese, like the blonde Ravenclaw" He said very loudly, pointing at one of the nasty girls in the group. Who in turn gasped and seemed to suck in her stomach which, Hermione had to admit, was larger then average, she could tell even through her winter robes.

"Of course she could always lose weight and maybe look like a human instead of a ogre, but look at that red head's face! You cant fix ugly" He continued, pointing at another girl in the mean girl group.

Hermione's eyes widened, comforting her and defending her! Something was definitely wrong, cause this just wasn't normal!

"Sweet heart, do come around to the Malfoy manor once in a while. We would gladly make donations for the face surgery" He yelled after the red head and blonde, who scurried away, heads hung.

And then there was another blonde, the last girl in the Ravenclaw group, smirking, waiting to be told of the physical flaws she knew she didn't have. She was real pretty, Hermione had to admit.

"Or" Draco smirked, he recognized this Ravenclaw girl, it was useful not to tune out Pansy all the time. "You could end up alone, like this miserable bitch here" he pointed at the seemingly perfect blonde.

Her eyes widened, and her smirk slipped from her face.

"Cedric Diggory looked like he was having a great time snogging Cho's face off" was all he said, before the girl burst into tears and ran after her mean friends.

Now, Hermione did not approve of Draco's methods, but these girls needed to be put in their place. She realized surprised that there was a full fledged smile adorning her face.

The most she could do for the nasty group of girls was not join Draco in calling them nasty names. And not pulling her wand from her pocket to throw a well earned Stupefy their way!

She was feeling high spirited, when Draco turned quickly to her. Trapping her against the wall behind her. He was mere inches away from her but not wanting to touch her.

Draco wanted no part in making bodily contact with this particular mudblood.

"You will not cry next time, Filth! Don't let them call you ugly when yo know it's not true, or a whore, and relish that they call you a geek, it means you're smart. Although I do wonder, look at you getting all misty eyed for nothing!" He snapped at her.

Hermione let her smile drop and she glowered at Malfoy.

"You've held you're own against the best" he continued infuriated, referring to himself. "And three nasty school girls was all it took to break you?! Pathetic!" he looked her over.

"Save your tears Granger" He stepped closer to her, pinning her against the wall with his body. Glad that not many people were around, not like he cared.

He did rather dislike the fact that he was making contact with such filth, thanking Merlin his clothes shielded him from any skin to skin contact, in case she had any sort of muggle disease.

She twisted her face away from his, and tried pushing him away. Except she couldn't, one of her many flaws was that she was physically weak. Although,She did pack a good punch when she wanted to. He had to at least admit that.

She pounded hard against his chest, and it rather hurt. He decided it couldn't be helped and wrapped his long fingers around her small wrists, pinning them down to her sides.

"Stop it Malfoy!" She demanded, her normally warm brown eyes coldly glaring at him.

"No, listen to me Mudblood. Save your tears for when I dispose of people like you" He leaned closer, his lips brushing against her ear "For when I destroy all you filthy Mudbloods, starting with you" He swore. His lips now fully pressed against her ear.

He didn't know what possessed him, it was probably the fact that he had caught her scent. It was a sweet, fruity sort of scent and it didn't smell like strong perfume. It smelled fresh, he realized it was her skin, his nose was pressed against the smooth skin of her cheek. He dragged it down further, not even realizing what he was doing. He stopped at the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply.

'_She smells real fucking good_'

His lips found her erratic pulse, underneath the soft tender skin of her throat. He smirked and pressed his lips right there, he liked how it felt.

He snapped out of his thoughts and spoke again "You can cry when I destroy your friends, when I end you, but don't degrade yourself or insult me by crying otherwise! Mudblood" He cursed, his lips dragging against her skin with every word he spoke, he slowly realized he liked the way her skin felt against his lips, all soft and warm.

He hadn't pulled away from her. He shifted himself, so his nose was once again at the crook of her neck, and he took one last deep inhale, that scent was inviting and sweet, and he wished he could taste her, he certainly would if she wasn't a dirty filthy excuse for a witch with her one redeeming quality being her smarts!.

He looked at her and realized her mouth was quickly moving, he pushed away from her and glared at her.

She had been hurling insults at him "You disgusting prat! Malfoy, get away from me, I loathe you! You just wait till Harry and Ron hear about this, They'll have your head! How dare you touch me in such a crude way! Get away from me!" She cried.

"You're making a scene Mudblood! And don't flatter yourself! As if I would ever want to touch a filthy thing like you!" He spit back defending himself.

So what if she smelled completely alluring? So what if she had felt good and soft pressed against his body?! How dare that disgusting little witch think he would want her, he was a Malfoy for crying out loud!

With a sneer thrown her way he walked away, he realized, as he turned away from her, that he rather enjoyed himself just now.

_'That was a lovely shade of red on her face, My filthy little Mudblood._' he laughed to himself.

Hermione just couldn't believe it, how dare he?! What was that all even about, defending her and making her feel better?! She was more then used to the death threats, but what was bloody wrong with him being all touchy!

Her skin burned where his lips had been moving against her throat. And she felt all tingly and just weird!

'_That Prat! You just wait Malfoy, Ron will rip your pretty little face off! And Harry will show you exactly how he's defeated Voldemort more then once already! Just you wait until they get their hands on you! Oh, I cant wait to see what they do with you!_' she threatened in her head.

Of course she knew herself well enough to know she wouldn't go through with it, she wouldn't really want to rile Harry and Ron purposely, no matter how angry she got.

The bell rang, her free period was over, and the Arithmancy room opened on it's own accord, right on time. She walked in, delighted that she would have some time to let herself breath, and do some Arithmancy work. She walked in excitedly, waiting for Ron and Harry to join her. More than glad to put the odd memory behind her.

* * *

Alright, should i keep this a one shot, or should i make more chapters? i have a few ideas! but that depends on the response. i hope you guys found it entertaining, and can't wait to get some feedbak. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter.

A/N- Hey, i decided to turn this into a chapter fic, it probably wont exceed 10-15 chapters. hope you enjoy this new chapter. _**RE-EDITED**_!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

"Hey, Ron, is it just me, or are people looking at us more than usual?" Harry questioned curiously.

'_That Nitwit' _Hermione thought with a smile.

She stood right next to him "Well, obviously Harry! You do realize that in just a couple of weeks it'll be valentines day? Well? You do also realize you're in half the female populations mind! Maybe even some blokes!" Hermione teased, Waiting for Harry's reaction.

Harry didn't fail to deliver, turning bright red. Ron laughed.

"Oh, Ron! Honestly, don't be so dim. Who do you think is in the other half of girl's minds!" she scolded, again teasing. Getting a very good response from Ron, as he turned even brighter than Harry.

"OK! Enough of this subject before I get sick!" Ron threw Hermione a glare, she only laughed in response and wedged herself in between her friends, throwing her arms around them. She loved moments like this, when she could just relish in the fact that she had just about the best friends in the world.

"Well, Hurry up you two. We have potions in 5 minutes and you know if we're even a second late, Snape will take a billion points from Gryffindor. Now hurry up you two!" Hermionie watched as Ron and Harry shoveled the remains of their breakfast in their mouths.

"Why is there potions so early in the morning?! Honestly, couldn't it have been a more laid back class like Divination?!" Ron growled, throwing his satchel over his shoulder and Walking briskly to catch up to Hermione and Harry, who were already walking.

"Ron, That Divination class is a bunch of hocus pocus. Besides, Potions is a very interesting class. The only downside is that we have class with Slytherin's. But other than that, the work is rather fascinating. Don't you just love it when we have a new project or a new passage to read? It's exhilarating, Really!" Hermione talked, getting excited, as today Snape was going to show them one of his more advanced potions!

Ron walked in front of her, stopping both her walking and her talking. He gave her such a disbelieving look, lowered his face to meet eye to eye with her "NO!" He blanched.

Harry proceeded to cover his mouth from laughing, when he saw the horrified look Hermione threw at Ron. Hermione was about to give him such a tongue lashing, even standing on tip-toes so she could meet him almost eye to chin.

"Well, look at this, Isn't it just darling!" Hermionie heard a loud drawl behind her.

She turned, only to come face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Weasley and a little Mudblood. What is this? A little lover's spat?" He scoffed, his lips contorted into a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes, turned back to Ron and Harry and mouthed "Let's go".

Harry and Ron were glaring at Malfoy. "Don't call her that!" Harry growled.

Draco turned back to Crabbe and Goyle, who had been flanking him, and widened his eyes, in mock fear, they laughed.

"And what are you going to do about it,Potter?" He challenged, sneering at Harry.

"Look, if you have a problem with Weasley and Granger, steal her and get yourself a quick shag. Heard she's easy from a few Ravenclaw's last week" He smirked, throwing a wink at Hermione.

Hermione glared back at him with as much disgust as she could muster '_He is such a bloody...agh! No words are bad enough_'

Of course Hermione was used to this kind of abuse, so much so that she perfected the art of acting like it didn't bother her and ignored the annoying stinging in her eyes, she also knew what was coming next.

She turned just in time to assist Harry, in holding Ron from lunging at Draco Malfoy's pretty face.

"Let me go! I'll kill him! Come closer Malfoy!" Ron shouted enraged.

Draco took a step back and laughed. "I'll leave you threesome to it then" He walked away his cronies obediently trailing behind him.

"It's alright, I'll catch him in potions class" Ron promised, with a reassuring nod.

Hermione rolled her eyes "No you wont!" she scolded.

"But Hermione! Didn't you hear what he said about you? He deserves it!" Ron protested.

"Of course I heard. It doesn't matter! I will not have you expelled over something so ridiculous. Don't worry about me,I'm used to it" Hermione countered.

Harry gave her a look "Used to it?! Don't say that! You don't deserve it! You definitely shouldn't be used to it! I wont have it! Ron's right, maybe it's time we teach Malfoy a lesson, muggle style" He smirked at Hermione, getting an eager nod from Ron.

"Ugh! No way! I'm fine I promise. I can defend myself! Harry, Ron, you know that. However, what you both can do for me is hurry along, before we're completely late for potions! Snape will have our heads" Hermione nudged them both as they sped of to class.

They arrived to potions in the nick of time. Hermione took her seat next to Dean Thomas , who gave her a cordial nod. She was glad he was in this class, she threw a dejected glance over to Harry and Ron, who sat together this period. It wasn't easy being the third musketeer in a situation involving a two person desk.

Dean was a nice fellow though, and if Harry, Ron, and Ginny didn't exist, he may very well be her best friend. They understood each other in an intellectual level very few could understand. Dean loved unknown tidbits of information and studied almost as much as Hermione, he understood her when she said a class was fascinating. So in a way she was glad they were paired up together in a class like potions, although she wished she could sit with Harry and Ron.

"Alright, class. Cauldron's out, today we will be doing a hands on experiment. Who knows what you get when you mix a few newts some mandrake and wolf's bane with unicorn hair? Anybody?" He asked, skipping over Hermione with her hand up.

"No?" he continued, ignoring Hermione as she waved her hand around in the air frantically.

His eyes finally landed on Hermione and she opened her mouth about to speak "Put your hand down you silly girl!" he snapped. "Merlin knows, you know" he muttered loud enough for the entire class to hear. The Slytherin side burst with laughter as Hermione meekly put her hand down.

"When did that become a crime?" She whispered to herself.

Snape turned quick on his heel "10 points from Gryffindor for disruptive behavior in class!"

"But that's not fair!" Ron shouted, The rest of the Gryffindor's groaning in disapproval.

"Be quiet Mister Weasley, before I take another 10 points from Gryffindor" Snape threatened, quickly quieting all the Gryffindor's in the room.

Hermione looked around apologetically to all her Gryffindor classmates, who just nodded in understanding.

"As I was saying, when you mix these four ingredients, over boiling water, you get a medicinal potion. Which quickly cures all cuts. Of course there is a spell for this particular potion, however when this potion is used in the right amount and made properly, it can be even stronger than the spell. You can use it to heal most any wound, as long as it's not a sort of sickness. This potion can even cure organ wounds, and was very handy in times of war, or such" Snape lectured.

Hermione didn't know what to feel, anger at Snape that he had unfairly taken points from Gryffindor or awe at the fact that he understood the time of war the ministry was trying to hide, and was giving his class a useful technique for such a crisis.

Hermione was seeing professor Snape in an almost brand new light, where he wasn't a mean Gryffindor hating teacher, but a teacher who cared for the well being of his students and wanted to help protect them, when

"Miss Granger! I believe I said Cauldron's out!" He snapped walking over to her seat and tapping on her desk. Hermione hurriedly ducked under her desk and brought out her Cauldron.

She decided she was mad at Snape!

"In pairs, of course. Seat mates will do" he said. Dean looked at Hermione and she nodded in approval.

They spent the class cutting Newt tails, counting Unicorn hairs and dividing between mandrake and wolves bane. Their potion was the most effective in class. Hermione cut herself from one side of her palm to the other with her hair clip, and used their potion to quickly seal her wound, as demonstration.

Half the class was disturbed by the display. Although, Hermione thought, seeing Malfoy turn even more pale than usual was almost worth it, though she did cringe when she saw the livid stares she got from Ron and Harry.

Snape grudgingly gave Gryffindor 10 points for Hermione and Dean's proper demonstration and use of the potion, she even saw him in a heated discussion with Malfoy. This might very well not be such an awful day for Hermione.

Hermione was packing up her books, and putting her Cauldron away when Harry and Ron rushed to her desk.

"Your hand!" Ron scolded. "Let me see it!" Harry demanded. Hermionie rolled her eyes at their over protective antics and flashed them her palm "It's fine. You saw me use the potion"

"That was a dirty little demonstration you know! How dare you let your blood lose In the very air I breath! Father will hear about this. it was disgusting, not one drop of your Mudblood better have touched this floor" Malfoy spoke from behind the trio. His face contorted into one of complete and utter revulsion.

"You are a foul creature Malfoy! I don't enjoy your voice penetrating my ears! Now go away before I punch you again!" Hermione hissed, fed up with Malfoy already.

Ron and Harry grinned from ear to ear beside her, satisfied that she was sticking up for herself.

"Is that so?" Malfoy smirked, staring into her angry brown orbs, delighted when she squirmed uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Mister Malfoy, Weasley, Potter, and Thomas, please step out of my class." Snape ordered, Draco wrenching his gaze away from Hermione with a parting sneer.

Hermione grabbed her bag, about to follow Ron and Harry out.

"Not you Miss Granger" Snape barked.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron and gave them a dismissive glance as they turned to her horrified to leave their friend in the clutches of what they believed the meanest teacher in school.

"Yes proffessor?" Hermione questioned, walking over to Snape's desk.

"Miss Granger, I need to ask a favor of you" Snape started.

"Of course professor" Hermione said, never one to defy a teacher and wanting very much to get into Snape's good graces, he just really needed to stop taking points from Gryffindor.

"I need for you to tutor a classmate" He said, curiously not meeting her gaze. "That classmate is Draco Malfoy..." He let it sink in.

Hermione's eyes widened, sure she was never one to defy a teacher, but even she had to draw a line.

"With all due respect professor, I don't think that would be such a good Idea" she tried.

"And why not miss Granger, are you not capable of sharing your intellect?"

"No, that's not it. It's just that Malfoy and I, we don't exactly see eye to eye..."

"Are you refusing to help a fellow classmate and teacher because of personal and petty quarrels? I dare say, I thought you were above all that"

"No sir! It's just, wouldn't he be better of being taught by someone like Blaise Zabini? He too excels in potions, and I'm sure they would work much better together and-"

"Miss Granger, truly I am disappointed. Mister Zabini is a well of student. However he is not brilliant. You and mister Malfoy are both brilliant, in potions. I don't just need Mister Malfoy brought up to speed, I need him back on track among the top students in class. You're the only one who could bring him back to that level. He's a bright student, he'll catch on quick. He has certainly been busy ever since..., I'll give 70 points to Gryffindor afterward?" Snape tried.

Hermione's jaw dropped, 70 points?! He sounded like he was begging! . She inwardly groaned at her submissive mannerisms and shrugged "Alright professor, I'll do it" She sighed.

He gave me a curt nod and an almost smile "Thank you miss Granger, I have actually already worked out a schedule, hoping you would agree" Snape pulled out a sheet of parchment from his robes.

"Starting today Wednesday, after supper, as well as Monday's and Friday's at the same time, My room will be made available to both of you, from 7:00 in the afternoon, till 9:00 at night. I actually also have some rigorous lesson plans and packets that must be done by a certain date, I'm sure you'll be able to follow. They'll be left on such days on top of my desk. I am grateful for the favor Miss Granger" He quickly explained, handing her a silver key and the schedule.

"That is the key to my door. You are now dismissed Miss Granger" He said, walking over and sitting on his desk. Hermione tried to control the millions of emotions rushing through her

"Excuse me professor, but, have you informed Malfoy about all this?" she asked, ignoring the nervous twisting in her stomach.

"No. I'll trust you with that" He said. Hermione was mortified to hear relief in his voice!

'_So he is just dumping the chore on me_!' she thought angrily, picking up her bag and almost storming out of class.

As she walked out of class she realized she was holding in a smile. She was smiling! Yes, having to work with Malfoy was an unusual and cruel punishment, however she felt giddy at the fact that it would almost be like she was a teacher! She was being entrusted with a key! A key to a door of a classroom! She was practically a teacher! She would have to teach him but also she would have to go through '_rigorous Packets, and lectures and lesson plans'_! She let out small giggle.

'_This is exciting!_' She clutched the small key in her hands. She took off her necklace, unclasped it, let the chain slide through the loop of the key, and hung it back around her neck.

She went to sit outside of the Arithmancy classroom, as she had a free period right now, and looked over the papers Snape had given her. She smirked again as she noticed there was a brief summary of today's lesson plan that she would be going over with Malfoy.

She was excited as she read the summary, they would be working on an advanced Potion. It was called, Reveviris Elixir, she had read about it in a book called, _Potions:A How to Guide._

It was pretty advanced, she couldn't wait to try it out.

"Merlin you're nauseating. Little miss Granger waiting patiently for class to start" she rolled her eyes, immediately recognizing the voice. Malfoy.

'T_he only downside to this almost exciting experience_' She wouldn't mind helping a classmate, but why did it have to be him?!

He stood, towering over her sitting frame. Looking down at her. Hermione looked him over, she had to admit he was very attractive, an Adonis, like most girls described him. Chiseled jaw, prominent body build, quidditch had done him good. His natural very light blonde hair, looking like every way a halo. And then there were his eyes, those beautiful orbs of rare color,or lack of. They were bright Gray/ blue always shining with malice. Hermione sighed, disgusted at her honest thoughts.

'_His attitude really ruins him' _She thought.

"And what are you looking at? What has this world come to? Now a Mudblood thinks she can ogle me" He hissed, his eyes however, danced with amusement.

Hermione rolled her eyes again, extremely fed up with his attitude and regretting agreeing to help him, no matter how interesting and new the experience might be.

"Shut up Malfoy!" She defended herself. Musing over the fact that just a week ago he had defended her right in this very spot. She had almost been grateful, until he attacked her and touched her inappropriately!

'_That never happened_!' She reprimanded herself, much rather having the thought locked away. It made her all tingly just thinking about it.

She stood from where she was seated and sighed, not looking forward to what she needed to say.

When she stood up, Malfoy took a quick step forward. Almost making her bump into him. She glared at him and stepped back, pushing herself against the wall hoping that he wouldn't corner her again.

She looked at her feet, collected her thoughts and took a deep breath.

'_70 points to Gryffindor'_ she reminded herself. She looked back up only to realize Malfoy had stepped closer to her again. She gave him a look.

"Malfoy, Snape wants me to tutor you" She gulped, gauging his reaction. All he did was arch one of his perfect eyebrows.

"You, apparently, aren't meeting his standards, and he wants me to help you get back on track as one of his to-"

"How dare you. Who the hell do you think you are, filth?" He hissed, grabbing the top of her arm and bringing her closer to him, cutting her off mid sentence.

"Hey! Get off me you bloody...Malfoy! Get off me!" Hermione hissed, trying to hide her panic and hoping that Harry or Ron or someone, Not Slytherin, Would come check on the hallways.

"Come with me and shut up." Malfoy dragged her along as he walked briskly back towards potions.

Hermione was stumbling over her legs horrified at the way she was being treated.

"Malfoy get off me!" She ordered, refusing to walk but getting dragged along regardless.

"You expect me to believe that Snape would want YOU of all people to tutor ME?" He scoffed.

"I have a schedule!" She growled, making him halt immediately. He, slightly hard, pushed her against a wall and stepped in front of her, barely giving her any room in between them,she practically had no breathing room!

Hermione had reached her limit, verbal abuse and now he was trying to push her around and drag her all around Hogwarts as if she was some Rag doll?!

She pressed her hands against his chest and shoved as hard as she could "I need space!"

He grabbed the hands on his chest and slammed them against the wall, on either side of her face.

"Just let me see the fucking schedule! And you better hope you aren't making this up Mudblood, because if you are, let's just say I'm not a fan of fucking jokes!" He hissed violently against her ear. Hermione squirmed, as he once again was pressing his nose against her neck!

It made her extremely uncomfortable, as this was the second time he did that.

"What are you doing? Get off me! I need to get the schedule" She tried to sound brave, but the high pitch of her voice betrayed her.

He made no move to let go. His nose was trailing up and down her neck, she tried to ignore the violent twisting in her stomach, telling herself it was not pleasant.

"Stop touching me! Get off! Get off!" She ordered, trying to free her wrists from his hands, panic embarrassingly clear in her voice.

Her words seemed to snap him ot of it, he quickly pushed away from her "Touching you? In your bloody dreams! Now hurry up and get the schedule Granger" He ordered with a snap of his fingers.

Hermione glared at him, hoping to convey just how much she hated him,

'_Snapping at me like I'm some dog! Who does he think he is_?'

She yanked the papers out from between her book. "Here'" She handed them to him.

He looked them over, once, twice and a third time. The horrified absolutely mortified look that flashed through his eyes was almost enough to make it all worth it, almost.

He let out an almost defeated sigh "I doubt YOU can teach me anything I don't already know, but we'll see. What is a Mudblood good for other than as a tool for my advantage? I will go confirm this with Snape, and for your sake it better be tru!" He sneered at her.

Hermione glowered as he walked away.

_'I hate him! Why is he so mean?! Damn you to Azkaban Malfoy! Damn you!'_

"And why won't he stop touching me, he's always on my neck!" Hermione thought out loud, shivering at the disturbing thought.

Shrugging it all off She trekked back to Arithmancy classroom. just in time, the door opened and she walked in waiting for Harry and Ron.

They didn't take long to arrive. Thank goodness Arithmancy had 3 people seats, and Hermione sat between both Harry and Ron.

"Hey Hermione, how was your break? you're lucky! I wish I had one!" Ron pouted.

'_DOUBT IT'_ Hermione thought bitterly. if only they knew what she had to go through during these so called breaks.

"Hi guys. so I have a bit of news" She started, as Harry took his seat on her left.

"Yeah? what's up Hermione" Harry asked.

Hermione gulped "Well, im tutoring someone. in our potions class"

"Who?" Ron questioned.

"I even got a key to the classroom from professor Snape"

"Who?" Harry asked a bit more sternly, noticing how much Hermione was fidgeting.

"And I even have to teach a lesson plan! It's very exciting, really" Hermionie continued, trying to sound excited and happy.

"Who?" They questioned together this time, positive she was avoiding the question on purpose.

"It's really no big deal who it is, because this is a real great opportunity for me, plus for Gryffindor because-" she was cutoff during her rambling.

"Hermione Granger! who are you tutoring?!" Harry and Ron growled.

The door to Arithmancy was thrown open and a very angry looking Malfoy walked in throwing a hateful glare at the 'Golden trio' and making his way over to them.

He stopped in front of Hermione's desk, slammed his palms down rather hard, making Hermione jump in surprise "If you're a minute late Granger, Merlin help you." Draco threatened.

"No!" Harry growled.

"No fucking. bloody, way! No!" Ron glared at Malfoy.

Molfoy, seeing an opportunity to piss off Harry and Ron, smirked down at Hermione and winked. "Yeah, that's right" He continued, looking down at Hermione intently "Right now she's yours, but later tonight, Little Miss Mudblood Granger is mine" He almost growled it out.

Hermione shot him a look of disapproval and disgust with a slight hint of what could be fear.

'_ugh! I hate him!This is just not good_!' she thought, she wanted a way out! already she felt trapped.

He kept his eyes on her, and Hermionie had to look away from his unrelenting gaze, letting out a breath of relief, when the teacher walked in and Malfoy had to walk over to his own desk.

"Hermione you can't do it, you just can't!" Ron said.

"Why are you even doing it?" Harry questioned.

"70 Points to Gryffindor from Snape, besides you try saying no to Snape" She shot back.

"But, Hermione!" Harry insisted.

"We'll talk about this after class, alright?" She tried.

"Hermione...?" Ron started again.

"After class, I promise" She ended the discussion.

_'Harry and Ron are so upset! and working with Malfoy is going to be torture. God, I don't know If I can do this'_

She thought back to all the touching he had been doing lately and the winking. Obviously he had found new ways to torment her and was more then happy to use his new methods. It made Hermione sick. Almost as sick as the fact that she got butterflies in her stomach whenever she thought about how he would touch her, and how his lips had felt on her throat.

'_ I'm digusting!_' she reprimanded herself. She was regretting the evening, which was approaching much too soon for her liking.

* * *

Review please, and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-hey, here's chapter 3. I have some great ideas for this story. Please let me know what you think in the comment section! Also thanks for the previous reviews, they were lovely. Oh, and this is a real LONG chapter, so get comfortable and relaxed!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry potter!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

Hermionie had explained to Ron and Harry her exact predicament. To say they were livid was an understatement. They were furious

"If I kill him, there will be no one to tutor then" Ron had muttered.

"Don't worry Hermionie, we'll think of a way to get you out. We wont let Malfoy hurt you" Harry tried to comfort.

Hermionie looked at both of them a smile on her face,

'_They really are the best'_

"It's not a big deal. Snape said, Malfoy does know what he's doing, he just fell back a bit. All I have to do is bring him back up to speed, which is really not hard. Potions is a day to day curricular. So I just have to go over the scales, and dividing and most of the basics. He'll catch on before either of you can come up with a plan, it'll be over soon" She tried to reassure.

Harry and Ron gave her skeptical looks.

"I hope you're right Hermione, we'll probably plot either way. Just in case it takes longer then expected' Ron said, Harry nodding eagerly at his side.

She gave them a smile and turned to look at the time.

'_oh no! 6:45 already'_ she inwardly groaned, feeling a twisting in a deep pit of her stomach.

"I have to go you guys" She said, almost apologetically.

"It's a bit early,Hermione. Not for another 15 minutes, Potions isn't that far" Ron frowned.

"Yeah, but I have to tutor him, I want to go over Snape's lesson first and learn it myself , so I can explain it better to him" Hermione explained.

"Oh, well, Do you want us to walk you?" Harry offered.

Hermione thought that wasn't a bad idea, at all. However if they ran across Malfoy, she was sure there would be a fight.

"No, it's fine, see you guys later tonight?"she asked, getting up from her desk.

"Yeah, I need help with the Transfiguration homework" Ron smiled.

"Same Here. Oh and, Hermione, if Malfoy steps out of line, tell us!" Harry said, giving that dark look that she had only seen when they were in danger. Hermione gave him a quick nod and waved goodbye to her friends.

Hermione scurried over to Potions class, the excitement she felt beginning to bubble again.

'_I have a whole 13 minutes to myself and the lesson plan'_ she thought giddily.

She took her necklace off, where a copy of Snape's key was, and opened the classroom door.

She smirked at the sight of the empty classroom, taking a deep breath, she went over to a student desk where some beakers and a cauldron were already prepared.

'_Snape must have prepared it all before hand_,' she thought to herself.

Hermione settled her bag on the open chair and walked over to Snape's desk, looking for today's lesson plan.

She spotted a neat stack of papers on the left hand corner, on the otherwise bare desk. She picked them up and on top of the neat stack was a little note, written in Snape's recognizable neat and efficient script.

"_Miss Granger, I have left clear instructions on the packet before you. You will find everything you need in my personal supply closet, take a **MEASURED** amount of what you need, nothing more. I expect this all done by tonight, leave the finished result on my desk. I would also like you to collect and cap a sample of your finished Reveviris potion and leave it on my desk beside the finished question packet. I want it all organized and neat, with a clear heading and full sentenced answers, ready for grading." -Professor Snape_

Hermione looked at the rest of the packet, she would need Mandrake roots, newts, Unicorn hair, a Hippogriff feather, a dragon scale, and some very rare flower petals, the moon iris. Also the Beakers for measurement, she turned back to the desk where her bag was, the beakers were already there, and so was the cauldron. She looked through the packet one more time, she found a thorough passage on the Reveviris potion as well as Snape's 20 question packet. It was all extremely interesting, however to her utter and complete surprise there was 2 parchment papers, one with Malfoy's name and the other with her own!

'_He expects me to do this too!'_ she thought irate, although she did look forward to answering the questions and analyzing the passage.

She looked through the packet once more, over the ingredients '_This is really advanced stuff'_

"Well he certainly has high expectations" Hermione mused out loud.

"Of course he does, It's me after all" she didn't even have to turn around to know who it was, with a roll of her eyes she walked over to the desk where all the supplies were. She looked up at the clock, 7:10.

"You're late" She stated, turning an annoyed glare at Draco. She tried to not let the shock show on her face when she noticed he hadn't walked in alone.

Flanking him were Crabbe, Goyle and even Blaise Zabini.

"Yes, well, Perhaps you were enthused to see me,Not that I can blame you, but it's not a two way street" He sneered.

Hermione rolled her eyes again, inwardly wishing she had taken Harry and Ron's offer to walk her here, then she wouldn't be alone in a classroom now full of Slytherins.

She tried not to let the little pang of fear show, a Gryffindor in a room alone with 4 Slytherins, almost made for a horror movie. "Lose the cronies, Malfoy, we have work to do" Hermione tried.

"Oh, she's ready to get down to business" Blaise laughed.

"All fun and no play Granger, make for a very dull time, don't you think?" Malfoy also laughed next to Blaise, taking a step toward Hermione.

Hermione had watched many a wild life documentary, The lions, in this case Slytherins, would send one lone scout, Malfoy, to see if he alone could intimidate the smaller animal, or in this case herself. She knew if she took a step back, they would all lunge, or in this case take turns picking on her. She had to stand her ground or she would be eaten alive.

Of course if the lone scout didn't succeed, the whole pack would attack. Blaise stood next to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle flanking them. Again Hermione had to remind herself that if she showed any sign of backing down, she would regret it.

"Get lost!" Hermione hissed.

"Aw, is the little Mudblood scared?" Blaise took another step forward.

"Scared of what? What exactly is there to be afraid of here?" Hermione scoffed, raising her chin.

"Little miss Mudblood Granger is alone no weasel or potty around to save her" Crabbe taunted from beside Blaise,

"I don't need them to take care of you idiots" Hermionie seethed.

"Learn your place, Granger. How dare you speak to us that way" Blaise gave her a disgusted look.

"My place?! I believe I am the one stuck here! I certainly don't need the help, neither do I need this!" Hermione was fed up, she picked up her bag, slammed the packet on the desk and made to walk out and let Malfoy deal with his problems on his own. Besides the room was suffocating her, their ego's taking up too much room, too big for her to breath!

"Halt Mudblood! Where do you think you're going?" Malfoy finally spoke, stepping uncomfortably close to her, his face inches away from her own.

"Get out of my way" she hoped it would come out a brave order, instead it sounded like a whispered request. Hermione could feel those weird tingles she felt whenever he came too close, it was extremely unsettling.

Malfoy smirked "Yeah? And what if I don't" He took a step closer, making Hermione take a step back.

Hermione felt her heart pounding hard against her chest, she idly wondered if he could hear it. The room seemed far too small for her and Malfoy, she felt as if she had no room. Hermione felt captured by his dark, Grey/Blue eyes.

* * *

Draco couldn't look away from the Mudblood. He loved seeing how uncomfortable he was making her. He loved to make her squirm. Her eyes moved wildly around the room, almost as if looking for an escape. He took another step closer, his chest bumping against her. She quickly scurried back, her thighs hitting Snape's desk. Draco's smirk grew. He heard her gulp, and she stood up straighter, trying to seem brave, But Draco could see right through her little display. She was scared, it was all in her annoyingly expressive brown eyes. They finally met his own, and she seemed to cower back, but glare at him at the same time. He loved it, he loved how he could actually see the fear written all over her face, he loved how uncomfortable she seemed to get at his nearness, he loved the way she looked like a caged animal desperate for a way out. He loved the fact that she tried to seem like she was not affected at all, as if it was perfectly normal that he was practically stealing her oxygen, so close to her that he once again could smell that infuriatingly intoxicating scent of hers. He inhaled deeply. He had to admit, he even loved her defiance, it would be all the better when he finally showed her, her place. At the bottom, where all Mudbloods belonged.

With amusement, he realized the girl was sitting on Snape's desk, an effort to put some space between herself and him. A wicked idea played in his mind. He leaned even closer to her and put his hands on either side of her legs, flat against the desk, really caging her in.

'_Let's see what she does about this' _He inwardly and outwardly smirked, when her eyes glazed over with fury, fear and a little something he couldn't quite detect, however he liked it.

"Get away from me Malfoy" She hissed, leaning away from him.

He was thinking of what great things he could do to torment her, as she was already rather flustered by his nearness.

"Are you mad? She's going to give you some muggle sickness!" Blaise scolded from behind Draco.

Draco didn't even turn away "Having a little fun boys, get lost, I know what I'm doing" he didn't feel a need to explain himself. And he felt if he looked away from Granger, he would have lost the control over her, the ability to make her extremely uncomfortable.

'_this will be fun, indeed' _He smirked once again, acutely aware of Granger's growing agitation. The way she fidgeted was so highly amusing.

She gave him one hard shove, it did very little to actually move him, however it did anger him "Don't put your filthy hands on me!" He hissed, taking a hand of his own and shoving her back, watching in amusement as she didn't let her back hit the desk.

Granger growled at him and he smirked in return. "Don't touch me!" She shot back, fire dancing in her eyes, her hands once again shoved him "And get away from me! I can't breathe!" Again she shoved.

"Touch me one more time, and you'll lose those hands" He warned.

"Threaten me one more time and you'll lose that tongue!" She spat back.

Now he was really angry "Is that so?" he leaned closer, and when she tried to pull back he grabbed a handful of her messy hair and pulled her closer to his face. He was swept away with thoughts of burying his face in her hair, that insanely, infuriating, delicious scent toying and teasing him _AGAIN._

"What in the bloody hell is going on here"

Draco caught a glimpse of Granger's almost smug grin, before he was shoved hard, this time the shove sent him flying backwards, he grabbed on to the edge of a desk to keep from falling back.

He turned furiously, and came face to face with Potter and Weasley, which one shoved him he didn't know.

Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were at his side at once, haven't left the room when he asked them too.

"We came to check on you Hermione, are you ok?" Potter asked, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. She quickly nodded.

The redheaded blood traitor got in front of her and put an arm around her waist and helped her off the desk. It was a sickening display, the desk was less than a foot of the ground, she could have gotten of herself! Draco thought, annoyed at the sight.

"Which one of them pushed me?" Draco asked Goyle, his eyes never straying from the little trio in front of him.

"The weasel" Goyle clenched his fist.

"Hey, Weasel, who do you think you are? Putting your hands on a Malfoy!" Draco questioned furiously.

"Who do you think YOU are, being all over Hermione like that?! You were grabbing her hair! And here I thought you couldn't get any worse!" Ron shot back, just as furious.

"Jealous are we? Obviously the Mudblood knows about the better things, is it my fault she rather have me then you? Put your wand down Weasel, lucky for you, I have no interest in such filth." Draco said venomously.

"Malfoy, you foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach" Hermione's face contorted in rage.

Draco instinctively, and regrettably, took a step back, recognizing those exact words from their scariest encounter in third year, when she had punched him. He straightened himself up when Weasel and Potty held her back.

Draco reminded himself that this was their fifth year, not third, and he wasn't a scrawny 13 year old, but a bigger 16 year old and he wasn't about to be frightened by a nasty little witch, much less a Mudblood, especially Granger!

"You watch your mouth, Mudblood" He warned.

Again she tried to lunge, but was stopped once more by her friends.

Crabbe and Goyle and Blaise were laughing, and Draco joined them, she looked rather interesting, furious and yelling obscenities at him. It was oddly amusing watching Hermione Granger, perfect student, act bad and out of control.

"I will shove your wand so far up your ass, Draco Malfoy, it will come out your nasty mouth! You spoil everything! How did I get stuck here with you! I loathe you!" She was yelling as he kept laughing right in her face, she wanted to kill him!

* * *

"Hermione, calm down." Ron and Harry were pleading, keeping a tight hold around her waist and arms.

She took a deep breath and decided it would be better if she controlled herself, it was degrading to let Malfoy get so under her skin that she would act out! However, she made a silent promise to herself that if he aggravated her once more, that wand would definitely come out of his mouth, she'd personally see to that.

"All done, Granger?' Malfoy teased with a smirk, his friends laughing behind him.

Hermione ignored his comment and stared at her friends. "I'm sorry about that" She apologized.

"It's ok Hermione, what did he do to you? We'll take care of him" Ron cracked his knuckles.

"It doesn't matter. Thanks for coming, though. I would've killed him" She smiled at both Ron and Harry.

"He had his hands on you, Hermione! Did he hit you?" Harry asked, sounding extremely angry. Hermione shook her head, the last thing she wanted was for another fight to break out.

"What is going on here?" Hermione jumped at the voice.

_'Oh no!_'

Hermione and her friends along with Malfoy and his cronies turned to face Snape at the door,

"Well? I'm waiting" he raised an eyebrow looking around the room.

Severus Snape was not a dumb man, he was not born yesterday. He could very well imagine what had happened, and he knew his house were probably the agitators, however he wasn't about to admit that.

All of them started talking at once, talking about Malfoy on Hermione, and Hermione shoving wands in places wands are not supposed to go.

"Forget it. Weasley, Potter, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini, leave at once. If I ever find you in this room when you aren't supposed to be here, consider yourselves expelled" He snapped his fingers, making them march out.

Ron and Harry gave Hermione a sympathetic smile and walked out, receiving a small wave in return.

When the room was empty Snape rounded on the remaining two students.

"10 points from Slytherin and 20 points from Gryffindor" He stated.

Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief "20 from Gryffindor? But that's not fair!" She protested.

"Not fair you say?" Snape arched an eyebrow at her.

"Who is the tutor here miss Granger?"

Me but-" Snape cut her off.

"who have I entrusted with a key?' He asked again.

"I get your point sir, but-"

"And therefore, who is in charge of my classroom?" He interrupted her again.

"Me sir, but I didn't-"

"So, Miss Granger, the brunt of the responsibility is yours. You are the one in charge of my classroom, that no one trespasses and that it stays completely the way I left it"

Hermione sighed in defeat, and nodded her head in understanding.

"Look at the time, 7:35, I expect you two to stay here now, until 9:35" Snape said,

"But sir-" This time Malfoy protested.

"9:35, Mr. Malfoy" Snape said again, more slowly this time.

Hermione could almost laugh at the miserable pout on Draco's face if she didn't feel the exact same way. She never regretted agreeing more then at this moment, 20 points from Gryffindor and she had to stay over half an hour later, that was certainly not fair!

Snape began walking, with a whirl of his long cloak. He stopped at the door, turned back to them "Get to work" he said before he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Hermione tried to suppress a shiver of nervousness, as she was now completely alone with Draco Malfoy, it unsettled her deeply. She shoved back the feeling and got to work as Snape had ordered.

She looked at Draco who was glaring at her. Ignoring him she walked over to the desk where she had left the packet and took a seat.

"You're on my seat" Draco had startled her a bit, making his way next to her almost unnoticeable.

"Huh?"

"You're on my seat. Get off and go sit somewhere else" he ordered.

"Your seat? Is your name on it? Did you purchase it?" Hermione shot back, not wanting to get bullied for the umpteenth time this day.

"I sit here every day, Mudblood! During potions! Now get off my seat" He made to push her when she flinched back, her eyes furious again.

"Malfoy! Don't. Touch. me!" She hissed, going over to the next seat.

* * *

'_She's afraid of me_' he thought as he sat on his seat, a triumphant smirk playing on his face.

_'And here I thought it was going to be all work and no play. Turns out the ever courageous Gryffindor's aren't quite so brave_'

* * *

"Malfoy, are you deaf?! I said, start reading the passage!" Hermione ordered annoyed at his lack of attention.

'_No wonder he's falling behind!'_ She thought irately.

* * *

Draco glared at her, the audacity to order him around! However he picked up the paper and read it, anything to leave as soon as possible he found himself extremely interested in the Reveviris potion. It was almost a re-animation potion, it could bring people back from the dead!

It was calling it close, the person had to take the potion right when they were up to their last breath, otherwise it would not work.

'_Quite the gamble_' he thought, excited at the fact that he would be able to do such a strong and advanced potion.

He made it a point to memorize as much as he possibly could, especially the ingredients needed. Those would be hard to find if you weren't in Snape's personal supply closet.

He finished the reading, looking over it twice and he turned to Granger.

She had a huge smile plastered across her face, her eyes gleaming in excitement, A neon yellow marker in her hand as she highlighted the more interesting parts of the passage, she looked happy..

Draco was stuck in between three emotions. Fear, she looked quite scary, her eyes roaming all over the paper, as if ready to devour the information it held.

Anger, of course perfect miss Granger would be taking notes on extra curricular work.

Admiration, he found himself in awe as she giddily scribbled notes and highlighted passages and key words. She was so absorbed in her work, taking in all she read like a sponge. "oohing' and 'Awwing' silently to herself, almost as if in pleasure. He hadn't seen anyone that concentrated and riveted in his life. It was odd, to say the least. For a few short seconds he understood why everyone called her '_The brightest witch of her age_'

"Wow, that's amazing" she beamed, putting down the paper, and turning to him.

"Don't you think?" She asked excitedly.

Draco was caught of guard, she had never spoken to him like that before, it was unsettling.

"Whatever Mudblood, what now?" he shrugged, sneering at her.

He noticed that her eyes lost that excited gleam, and turned into hard orbs, almost shutting down. She glared at him and picked up the question packet.

Draco smirked, he liked it better this way, the way it should be. He in control of the little Mudblood, whilst she hated him.

"Answer the questions, then we have to get started on the actual potion"

Draco had a fairly easy time on the questions, it was all stuff he had found on the reading, he did notice with frustration that Granger had finished before him and had walked over to Snape's supply closet, muttering to herself the ingredients she read off the list.

He found himself intently staring at her, she wasn't wearing her cloak. And with her back turned to him, it was easy to forget who exactly he was staring at. All he could see was a mess of curly hair and a body in a school girl uniform.

He smirked, as he noticed what a small frame she had, she looked as light as a feather, like the wind itself could take her off with it. Her legs were long and not a bad sight at all, her skirt covered most of everything, he realized a bit miffed. However, he could still see all her subtle curves. He had a full fledged smile when she reached up to a rather high cabinet, raising her hands above her head leaving the skin of her back exposed. Draco smirked again.

No, Hermione Granger was not a bad sight at all. He watched her amused, as she jumped up, muttering in anger as she couldn't reach what she wanted. Without thinking he was on his feet and behind her. He reached over her, his chest bumping against her back, and grabbed Unicorn hair, it was on the ingredient list, so he figured it was what she wanted.

"This what you want?" He asked, looking down at her and handing the jar over. She turned around, facing his chest.

She nodded, taking the jar but her eyes not meeting his.

"And um, Mandrake root?" She requested. He looked at her a second longer and nodded, bringing down the jar, on a even higher shelf.

Unconsciously he grabbed hold of her hip, steadying himself and using her to lift himself a bit higher, ignoring her silent gasp, and reached the jar labeled '_Mandrake root'._

He brought it down and handed it to her, once again staring at her longer then necessary.

He didn't let go of his hold on her hip. She looked up at him and gnawed on her bottom lip.

"Thank you" She spoke, almost cautiously.

Her voice, It was like a splash of cold water on his face. Here he was ogling Granger, A filthy Mudblood, and even worse he had a hand on her, touching her!

He ripped away from her, and pushed past her to get to his seat. "Whatever, Granger. I couldn't spend the rest of my time watching you jump around like an idiot. I want to get out of her, you know" He looked back down at his question packet, two more questions left.

She sat next to him, and he tried to subtly move his chair farther away from her. He didn't know why but suddenly he didn't like being in this room alone with her and the faster they left the better.

He finished jotting down the last of his answers, and then turned to watch her as she set up the metal tray with scissors a knife, some gloves and she had a jug of water, placing the beakers beside the neat tray.

She turned to face him and their eyes caught for a second before she quickly looked away "Did you understand everything? Or do you have any questions?" Hermione asked, it was her responsibility to make sure Draco understood everything.

He gave a stiff nod and toyed with the jars in front of him.

"Alright, for the most part, you're going to do this by yourself while I supervise" She informed.

He raised an eyebrow at her "You expect me to do all the work?"

"Well, it is YOUR experiment. I'm just here if you need anything...with the experiment" She quickly tacked on the end.

Draco smirked, noticing the blush slightly reddening her cheeks.

He gave her a nod and looked at the contents before him, he had a lot of measuring and dividing to do and he hated that.

He had begun to use a metal ruler to measure the Mandrake root, when he noticed Granger was right behind him, watching him. He tried to ignore it, and picked up the knife, about to cut exactly 7 inches of Mandrake root when he smelled that intoxicating scent, the one he hated and then felt a warmth on his neck. He quickly turned and came face to face with Granger, he almost fell off his chair, she was so close.

"Do you mind?" He snapped, as she was hovering extremely close over his back.

"Sorry" she seemed genuinely apologetic, Draco rolled his eyes at her and let it go, turning back to cutting the mandrake root.

"Wait, Malfoy!"

"Yeah?" he turned to her, putting down his knife.

"I couldn't help but notice you were cutting 7 inches" She stated.

Draco shrugged and nodded.

"The potion calls for 7 ¼ inches, Malfoy" She inquired,

He shrugged again "So, close enough, right?" he actually never really had any idea about those stupid little numbers on the side, all he saw was 7 inches, not that he cared , 7 inches seemed good enough..

"Oh God, so this is why I'm here? Cause you can't follow instructions properly" She hissed.

He glared at her "How dare you, filth! Don't talk down to me" He sneered, wanting to get rid of the patronizing look on her face.

"Malfoy! You have to follow instructions properly! The potion calls for 7 inches and ¼ so it _HAS_ to be 7 inched and ¼! Do it right" She ordered.

Malfoy turned back to the Mandrake root, "Stupid, annoying Mudblood" He muttered and cut the remaining one- fourth. He continued the rest of the potion, annoyingly watching out for the annoying little side numbers.

When he was done he measured two cups of water, threw everything in the cauldron and let it boil, he let Granger mix It, it was the least she could do, she hadn't done any work at all.

He anxiously looked up at the clock, 9:00 in the night, he groaned in frustration, he would be in the common room right now, and if Pansy was lucky they would be sharing a quick shag before bed. But no, he was stuck here with Mudblood Granger, who once again looked riveted and was taking notes!

"Why in the hell are you taking notes, you idiot? It's just going to mix together. You're so nauseating!" He insulted annoyed at her antics.

"For your information, not all potions act the same as they're coming together. There is a right way to do everything. I'm taking note of the reactions and if Snape tells us it was done right, and I ever need it for anything, I'll know if I'm doing it right or wasting time!" She snapped back.

Draco was baffled, _'This Mudblood._..' He didn't get to finish his thoughts as she spoke again.

"It's finished, I think. It's bubbling" She said. Bubbling usually meant it was done, and getting overheated.

Draco flicked his wand and turned the fire off underneath the cauldron.

* * *

Hermione quickly turned to him, a look of confusion on her face. _'He could perform spells without speaking'_ the thought aggravated her a bit. He smirked in return knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Snape said to cap it and leave it on his desk beside our question packet, so it's ready for grading" Hermione read a small note in front of her.

* * *

Draco grabbed a flask and ladled in as much of the Reveviris potion as he could fit.

She picked up the packet and he handed her the flask. He watched as she walked over to the desk and neatly stacked the papers on Snape's desk.

Draco watched her, and wondered if she noticed how her hips had a slight sway to them as she walked. He was disgusted with the thought and decided it was time to go.

"Alright, now that, that's done, I'm leaving" He said.

He heard Granger giggle, it was a very odd thing to his ears. He's never really heard her...laugh.

He turned to her curiously "What?" He asked.

She smiled at him, SMILED! "Well you behaved yourself for a while there" She smiled AGAIN!

"Not that it matters, I already know the problem. If you learn to follow instructions properly, this will be over really fast. The sooner the better" She said, flinging her bag over her shoulder.

He felt a strange disgust building in his stomach, she had smiled at him. He had made a Mudblood smile.

"Yes the sooner the better. I can't think of a worst way to spend my time then with a filthy little Mudblood" He stated with distaste, making a face at her.

Hermione glared daggers at him, the almost nice moment gone. "I can." She crossed her arms and walked over to the door, slightly opening it.

He walked behind her, much like when she needed help getting stuff from a higher shelf, and slammed his hand on the door, closing it before she could walk out, she was unable to open it. He was behind her, his chest bumping against her back.

"I doubt it, but let's hear it" He growled, leaning in close to her ear. Hermione absolutely hated when he got so close. She didn't turn to face him, she was afraid, as much as she hated to admit it.

She felt something odd, and with a start quickly realized that he had leaned his face closer, and his nose was on the side of her neck. She whirled around, absolutely furious. He leaned away a bit, but he was still insanely close. She looked at his eyes, they seemed almost glazed over, and he leaned in _again_!

She felt the warmth of his breath on her collar bone, it was completely infuriating and incomprehensible, why was he doing it?!

'I_ can't keep letting him get away with this! He can't keep tormenting me like this_'

She put her hands on his chest and tried her hardest to push him back "You could be me! And be forced to spend time with a big slimy...Malfoy" Once again she could think of no worst words.

He didn't say anything, he kept his face hidden in her hair. He let his nose drag down her neck and across her collar bone. His mouth found that spot on her throat again, the spot where he could feel her erratic pulse. He smirked as he felt the way it lightly pounded against his lips. He never felt like biting something more in his life.

And what Draco Malfoy wants he gets!

So he did just that, he bit Hermione Granger, her sensitive skin feeling wonderful in his mouth. Her skin tasted even better then she smelled and for those few seconds, Draco Malfoy could feel himself become addicted. He bit the skin a little harder,liking so much the way it felt.

He let his hands run up her sides, the body he had openly been ogling he was now feeling. He pressed her harder against the door, and pressed himself hard against her, feeling every soft curve of her body against his. He groaned at the feel of her.

He wasn't thinking straight and he didn't care. Her intoxicating, absolutely addicting scent filled his nostrils, it was all he could breath, it was making him crazy. She had delicious soft skin to go along with the scent, he released the skin in his mouth only to lick up her neck and across her jaw line, wanting to taste every bit of her. His hands were freely roaming up and down her body, slightly lifting her shirt and going underneath it, feeling all her soft skin. Maddening, she was making him mad.

He never wanted something so much in his life, he wanted her body, every single bit of it, he wanted to touch her everywhere, he wanted to run his tongue all over her body, and taste every inch of her, he wanted her underneath him, he wanted Mudblood Granger! it was absolutely insane!

* * *

Hermione was in absolute hell!

'_What's he doing! What's he doing_!' She thought with a complete and utter panic.

His tongue ran itself up her neck and she suppressed a shiver.

"No, Malfoy! Get off me" She tried to shove him away but he wouldn't budge.

She let out a cry of dismay "NO! Are you completely mad?!" She tried again, as his hands ran up her sides.

She grabbed his hands and tried to pry them off her. She felt herself being slammed against the door, and she groaned in pain as her back mad contact with the door.

"Stop touching me! Stop!" She tried pushing him away again. She caught a glimpse of his eyes, they were glazed over and she didn't want to dwell on why. She just wanted to get Malfoy off of her!

As she tried to push him away, he didn't even budge the only recognition he gave was shrugging her off, and letting his hands run up and down her sides. His tongue kept licking her and then he would bite her making her yelp in pain.

Hermione ignored all the tingles she felt as she placed her hands on his arms, horrified with herself when she realized she liked how they felt.

"Malfoy stop! Stop it or I'm going to scream! Get off me! Please get off me!" It was like speaking to a deaf person. He just kept doing what he wanted.

Panic grew inside of Hermione, he kept touching her and she couldn't move him.

She felt a cold hand slide up her shirt, it gripped her hard and pulled her closer against Malfoy's body and she lost it. "GET OFF ME MALFOY!" she yelled, infuriated that he had the nerve to touch her, and kiss her neck and bite her and lick her!

She swung her arm forward and managed to hit him right across the face. Malfoy stumbled back and instantly let go off her, pushing her back against the door.

* * *

He turned away from her and closed his eyes, panting hard.

'_What the hell was I thinking!'_ He turned back around, glaring at Hermione. It absolutely repulsed him the thoughts that came along with her image. She was a disgusting Mudblood for Merlin sake, and he was practically drooling for her seconds ago. He felt vile come up his throat.

_'what the fuck is wrong with me!'_

He made a quick decision, he would pretend nothing happened. People make mistakes, this was a disgusting, repulsive mistake and it would never ever happen again, and he would make sure of it. He narrowed his eyes at Granger, but first he needed to make sure no one knew, that she kept her pretty little mouth shut.

He could almost laugh at the look of absolute terror on her face.

He walked over to her, and smirked when she took a step back, with really no place to go since her back hit the door. He grabbed the back of her hair, pulling her forward and then pulling her face back to look at her directly in the eye. He found himself unconsciously leaning away so he wouldn't catch her scent again.

"If you speak a word to anyone about this Mudblood, including Weasel and Potter, I'll personally end your pathetic Mudblood life" He threatened.

She glared at him, and tried to kick him. She missed.

"Do I make my self clear? This dies here, or you die" He pulled her face closer, looking at her directly in the eyes, trying not to get caught in their expressiveness.

"Hmm?" He inquired, his eyes darting quickly down to her red lips, an annoying urge to just do it and completely take advantage. His eyes kept roaming all over her face, to her eyes then darting back down to her mouth.

"I wish YOU would die here! Trust me, this isn't something I would brag about!" She retorted venomously.

He pulled her face dangerously close to his "Is that so? I am Draco Malfoy. Girls would die to be in your place." He drawled, he was speaking out of his ass and he knew it. What he was saying was absolutely true, but the only reason he said it was because he didn't want to let her go. Her mouth, it was red and looked absolutely soft.

_'Has she ever been kissed before..it could be almost fun stealing her first kiss. She wouldn't like it at all_' He tried to justify himself and his want.

"In what position? Being harassed by a person they absolutely loathe? Then being grabbed like a rag doll, getting death threats?! How very romantic, yes they would love it" She tried pulling away, but hissed as his hold on her hair tightened.

"You're absolutely going to pay for this Malfoy!" she licked her lips, it was really her fault.

Without thinking, just concentrating, as her little pink tongue darted out and licked her plump bottom lip, he pulled her roughly, to bring her face closer, and it all happened in a matter of seconds, he roughly crashed his lips against hers and then pulled back. Letting her drop on the ground in shock.

"Remember utter a word, and you die" He smirked "See you Friday, tutor" And with that he left, ignoring the tingles that ran all through him, instead concentrating solely on finding Pansy as soon as he walked into the common room. He had a slight problem he needed to desperately get rid off.

He swore to himself that he wouldn't touch that Mudblood ever again.

* * *

Hermione glared at the door and when she was sure he was gone she stood up and sat on a desk. She took a deep breath. Absolutely livid and angry and the feeling of unfairness washed over her, She cried, how dare he use her like that! And touch her like that! And he kissed her!

She was disgusted, a knot was building in her stomach.

'I_ HATE YOU MALFOY_!' For a while there he even seemed human, until time came to leave. It was extremely annoying that he thought it was Okay to do this to her! He had no right, especially not with her, all he did was call her names and bully her and put his hands on her!

'_He hates me! And I hate him! What in the hell is wrong with him_?'

But most of all, Hermione hated how she reacted to him. Her body would tingle all over from his touch. Her stomach would jump around, and her heart pounded harder against her chest. It was absolutely insane. She clenched her hands, her nails dug into her flesh and she took a deep breath, collected herself and stood up, once again grabbing her bag. She locked up behind her.

She made her way to the portrait of the fat lady and mumbled the password.

"Hermione? Why are you so late?" Ron was on her instantly.

"We were worried, just about to go look for you" Harry stepped besides Ron, letting his eyes run over his best friend. If he found even a single hair out of place Malfoy would regret it!

"What's wrong? Why do you look so down?" Ron inquired, his eyes scrutinizing his friend.

"He did something didn't he? That's why you're so late and upset" Harry stated furiously.

'_Utter a single word and you die_' The words rang through her head, they didn't frighten her, not in the least. However, what frightened her was Ron and Harry and what fight might happen if she spoke. It wouldn't surprise her if they got Fred and George involved and then Neville and Dean and Ginny and Seamus. Malfoy had all of Slytherin under his control, so he would fight back. It would get out of control and the Gryffindors and Slytherins would be at war, and she didn't want that. Not over her, over something that would Never ever happen again!

"No, I'm fine. I'm just so tired. And I'm late because Snape made us stay behind much later. Oh you guys still need help with your homework?" Hermione questioned, pushing her problems aside, ready to help her friends.

"No, Hermione. Go get some rest" Harry said.

"It's no problem.." She began.

"Hermione, you'll help us in the morning" Ron said, giving her a nudge to the girls dormitories.

She smiled "I promise, I'll help in the morning" She waved at them and bid them goodnight.

Hermione reached her room and changed into her pajamas, Lavender and Parvati no where in sight.

It was quite early, she looked at the clock, it was 10;15 pm.

She grabbed a towel and decided to take a shower, she desperately needed one. Malfoy's scent still lingered all over her and she wanted to wash away his saliva!

She hoped with the shower, images of his face would wash away as well. With a smile she remembered that in History class, because of the nearing Valentine's day holiday, they would begin reading Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, tomorrow.

She loved his work, she wasn't really a romantic, but it was nice to let her imagination run wild.

She entered the shower, feeling a little lighter and letting the hot water soothe her worries away.

* * *

In the common room, Harry and Ron shared looks.

"You saw them, didn't you" Harry hissed, clenching his fists, trying to control himself.

"Did I see them? Of course I saw them! I'm going to ring his bloody neck!" Ron roared angrily.

"Why wouldn't she tell us?' Harry paced in the common room.

"Isn't it obvious? This is Hermione, she doesn't like to cause problems. She knows we'd kill him!"

"He touched her Ron, he hurt her! That's why she was upset!"

"That disgusting, slimy git! Of course he hurt her! Didn't you see her neck! It was all red, I think he bit her or something!" Ron felt like hitting something.

"We have to do something! We can't let him hurt her again! We should tell Snape" Harry suggested reasonably.

"Oh yeah, that will help! Harry, I say we kick his ass!" Ron growled.

Both Harry and Ron were completely furious! It was unfair how Malfoy always seemed to corner their friend alone and do as he wished with her.

"Fucking sadist!" Harry hissed.

"But we can't fight, Hermione would get upset. I think we should wait, if he steps another foot-"

"Harry! I don't want to wait! Throw on your invisibility cloak and lets hunt him down now!" Ron clenched his hands.

"No! We can't do that to Hermione, he would just do something to her to get back at us! They spend hours alone, Ron! She wont be able to escape him. I say we wait, as long as he doesn't hurt her again we wont do anything...until after she's done tutoring him" Harry said.

Ron sighed and nodded "Fine, but if he does something again, I'm killing him" Harry nodded in full agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don Not own Harry potter, or anything! I barely know anything of the Potter universe, because I'm a total loser and wathced the movies instead of reading the amazing books, But I'm getting round to that!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

Hermione awoke in good spirits. Today was Thursday, which meant she didn't need to tutor Malfoy, and that simple fact brought a smile to her face.

She got dressed in her uniform, and stood in front of the mirror trying to get rid of any creases on her clothes. She stared darkly at her legs, the skirt seemed too short, it only reached her right above her knee. Most girls, liked to wear it short, but it made Hermione rather uncomfortable. The skirt was suppose to fall right over the knee, not five inches above the knee, showing her thigh! it was probably cause she got taller and she was wearing a skirt from last year. She'd have to get her mother to owl her some money so she could get herself a new one.

Hermione had spent half the night crying and cursing herself for crying, and the other half suppressing all memories and thoughts and even slight feelings for Draco Malfoy. '_It never happened' _she chanted to herself as she slid a pin through her hair, styling it as she usually did.

She collected her things and went down to breakfast. She was one of the first students in the dining area, she settled herself down and opened up her copy of Romeo and Juliet and let her mind be consumed by the beginning of the famous romance.

She was up to the part where Mercutio was giving his speech on love

"Earth to Hermione?!" Harry almost shouted.

"I told ya, she's a goner the moment she opens up a silly book" Ron said, sitting down across from Hermione.

Hermione sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to continue reading now, with them here, and closed her book.

"They aren't silly books Ron! And you should know already, We'll be reading this in class today." Hermione reminded him.

He just nodded dismissively and began to eat.

"So, Hermione, sleep well?" Harry asked, she instantly noted the wary tone of his voice.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

An awkward and odd silence settled over the table. Hermione noted the looks Ron and Harry kept giving each other, and the way they kept looking at her. It wasn't normal, they were always so talkative, always something to blabber about.

"How's quidditch?" She tried, trying to make the awful silence go away.

Harry and Ron shot her miserable looks and she wondered what she had said wrong. She didn't have to wonder for long.

"OK, I can't take it! Hermione what happened to your neck?! Ron snarled.

"Ron!" Harry protested.

Hermione's hands quickly flew to cover her neck, '_I have marks?!'_

She unconsciously covered her neck with her hair and looked at her friends guiltily.

"Alright, cat's out of the bag" Harry bit out giving Ron a sharp look.

"Hermione, you can talk to us, what happened?!" Harry questioned, looking at his friend.

Hermione shook her head, not wanting to talk about it "I-uh, I...mosquito bites" She tried knowing it wouldn't help, she really didn't want to cause any trouble for her friends.

"Those are some hungry mosquitoes" Harry Muttered darkly.

Mosquitoes?! Hermione, don't lie to us! You're a terrible liar, and besides, you can trust us!" Ron pleaded.

"Harry, Ron, it's fine...I'm-" she shook her head trying to diffuse the situation.

"Don't say it Hermione! If you say you're used to it, I will lose it and really kill him! Now tell me what happened to you?!" Harry growled, more angry then he ever felt before, he was used to being picked on, he could handle it! But Hermione?! He hated the way his enemies threatened and bothered his friends.

"Harry, I don't want to cause problems. I can take care of myself, you know that!" Hermione knew she couldn't hide it from them, but she wouldn't let them get in to trouble, not over this.

"Tell us what happened" Ron ordered. Hermione sighed, knowing she couldn't keep hiding it. Besides these were her best friends, she shouldn't keep secrets from them.

"Malfoy, I don't know what happened, he just, I don't know, he gave me a hickey, I think" She couldn't explain it, she felt horribly uncomfortable just mentioning it. She felt a jolt run up her spine at the mere memory.

She quickly took in the disgusted and appalled look of her friends.

"Hickeys" Ron corrected icily.

"Did he hurt you?" Harry asked, leaning over the table to peer in to her eyes.

"No, he didn't go far..at all., And he...apologized" Hermione tried to smooth it over.

"Right, and we're suppose to believe Ferret boy can apologize?" Ron scoffed getting on his feet.

"Ron, what are you doing?" She hissed. Her eyes widened when she saw Harry stand next to him.

"I believe Ferret boy just walked in" Harry answered.

"No, Don't you dare!" She warned, a hint of panic in her voice.

"He can't get away with this!" Ron shot back.

"Nothing else happened, just please sit back down! This is why I didn't want to tell you! I can defend myself! Sit down right now!" She tried to order.

"Hermione, if we don't stop him now and he thinks he can try something later on, it would be our fault!" Harry tried to explain.

Forgetting about last night's conclusion of not getting involved until _after_ Hermione finished tutoring Malfoy. But he couldn't help the rage that ran through his veins, Malfoy strutting in, smirk on his face, some of the more idiotic girls instantly fawning over him as he walked to his table, cocky as if he owned the world! And then there was his friend, Hermione sitting in front of him trying her best to cover the marks that littered her neck!

"No it wont! Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Sit down this instant! What if he does something anyway? and you two are expelled, who am I going to have then?" She challenged, trying to make them sit.

They shared a look and sat down.

"Listen to me, please, please don't pick a fight...please" She pleaded.

"Why not?" Ron pressed.

"Because I will not have either of you hurt over something this ridiculous!" She frowned at them.

"Is it better that you get hurt then?!" Ron shot back.

Hermione looked at him, wracking her mind for an answer that would get through to them "If you pick a fight with him...he'll take it out on me, we spend two whole hours together every other day"

Ron's features softened, "I don't like not doing anything" Ron crossed his arms.

"Ron it's fine, I'm fine. It wont happen again, trust me" Hermione comforted her friend.

"We obviously trust you Hermione! It's him we don't trust. And next time don't keep it from us. You don't have to be afraid for us! Worry about yourself Hermione, and don't doubt that we're here for you! There's no reason for you to suffer alone" Harry could feel his voice strained from all the anger he felt.

Hermione leaped over the table and wrapped her arms around her friends. She didn't care how silly or bad it must look, practically lying down on the table "You guys really are amazing, you know that? Now carry me over" She order, tightening her grip around their necks.

She laughed as they pulled her to the other side of the table and she sat between them.

They shared one of their famous group hugs and laughed. Hermione smiled, the awkwardness had passed and they were back to the way they were, the happy Golden Trio of Hogwarts, it warmed her and let all the bad memories fade. She was unaware of the world around them as she cherished these times with her friends.

* * *

Draco could very much wretch at the scene before him. He didn't care that he was ignoring the Slytherin's around him, he just couldn't rip his eyes away from the view. There they were, the happy Gryffindor's, laughing!

He half expected Weasel and Potter to try and beat him to a bloody pulp by now, because certainly Mudblood Granger could not be trusted, and she definitely would have to brag about the fact that Draco Malfoy had actually made a move on her. But no, there she was, Happy and laughing as if nothing even happened.

'_Is she actually ignoring ME! As if nothing happened? As if we hadn't kissed just yesterday? and as if I hadn't almost had my way with her! She's acting as if nothing happened_' The thought irritated him to no end, it was almost insulting the way she was acting.

And then she threw her arms around the two idiots and they held on to her and pulled her over to their side of the table. They hugged, and he thought his breakfast would surely make it's way out.

He didn't fail to notice how Potter pulled away, but Weasel's arm lingered around her shoulder, and he pulled her closer to himself. He also didn't fail to notice the blush that tinted her cheeks. His eyes narrowed on them, '_Does the Weasel like Granger?_' He felt like laughing, how would the blood traitor feel if he knew Draco had kissed her first. A smirk crossed his features. Except, he had thought of something else, What if they already kissed? What did he know of Granger's personal life?. He found himself annoyed at the thought. And when he found that Weasley still had his arm around her and that Granger was still blushing like some doped up school girl, he became increasingly irritated.

'_What in the bloody hell is wrong with me? I don't give a flipping fuck about Granger_'

Draco was thoroughly disgusted with himself, first he wanted Granger's body and now, dare he say, he was angry because she let Weasel touch her,

_'Hell no!_'

But still he couldn't help it, why the hell was Mudblood Granger blushing over Weasel's touch when she pleaded Draco not to touch her last night. As if he was the filthy one!

He also realized it really pissed him off that she wouldn't acknowledge him, that she wouldn't tell anyone that he almost had her during their little tutoring session, that he wanted her, and tasted her and touched her. It really irked him. He disregarded the fact that she was doing exactly as he asked of her, or threatened, he focused solely on the fact that she was putting the Weasel over him, and that was just insulting!

He felt an anger run through his veins, making his heart pump faster. He couldn't understand why he was so pissed and that only angered him more, he could feel the distinct need to want to hurt her, to make her cry! Hermione Granger was really pissing him off!

And he was repulsed by himself again. What the hell was he thinking, letting Granger's stupid Mudblood ways get to him. He didn't give a shit, he shouldn't give a shit. He resolved it in his mind, he simply didn't care. The thought settled him down completely and he felt back at ease.

'_Besides, it's not like I'm the one who gets all nervous when I'm around'_ he smirked, knowing full well if he wanted to, he could have Granger in the palm of his hand.

* * *

Hermione swallowed the remains of her breakfast and waited patiently while Ron and Harry shoveled their second and third helpings. She laughed, why were boys always so hungry? It must be a puberty thing she assessed.

"We have potions in a few minutes, do you suppose Snape is still upset about yesterday night?" Ron asked, looking a bit agitated.

"No, he took 20 points from Gryffindor after you guys left" Hermione huffed, still very angry about the unfairness.

"How about Slytherin?" Harry immediately asked.

"Only 10!" Hermione whined.

"That's not fair! They started it! Isn't that right Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Of course they started it! But apparently Snape thinks it's _MY_ responsibility to take care of his classroom and make sure no one trespasses! I hope he knows it was his house that trespassed before ours!" Hermione was letting all her complaints out.

"That's right, _his _house. You didn't think he was going to pick a bunch of silly Gryffindor's over his Slytherin's, did you?" Hermione stiffened at the voice coming from behind her, an involuntary shiver wracking through her body.

She didn't say a word, it was better if she ignored him. "Shut your mouth Malfoy, how about you go back to your own table!" Ron growled, getting pissed really fast.

"Why? I came her to discuss a couple of things with _My_ tutor" Malfoy responded, he even had the audacity to put his hands on Hermione's shoulders! Hermione instantly jerked away, getting up and standing behind Ron and Harry, who were already on their feet.

She instantly regretted the motion, it showed fear. It was like she was openly saying '_I'm scared of you_'. It would also make Harry and Ron even more angry.

"Don't touch her! Don't you ever touch her!" Harry yelled, as Ron quickly grabbed Malfoy by the shirt,

"Get your hands of me Weasley" Draco hissed menacingly.

"Not before I pound your bloody face in you disgusting slimy git" Ron shook him.

* * *

Draco's eyes narrowed, not at the Weasel, Not at Potter, but at the person cowering behind them

'_She told them! fucking Mudblood' _Draco concluded. He stared her up and down.

He grabbed hold of the Weasel and pried him off his robe, then savagely pushed Weasly and watched amused as he fell on his ass.

"Ron!" Granger yelled, worriedly hovering over the pitiful Weasel on the ground. Draco looked at her in disgust. He then turned his attention to The-boy-who-unfortunately-lived. He was fuming and was about to charge at him. Crabbe and Goyle quickly intercepted potter, and Draco laughed.

"What's going on here" He heard rushing feet. He cursed under his breath cause it wasn't Snape, it was McGonagall.

Nobody spoke. Draco knew if he said anything it would be used against him, he usually didn't like the outcome of McGonagall's fair ways, a flashback of first year and the forbidden forest ran through his mind.

"Mister Malfoy, what are you doing over at the Gryffindor table?" She questioned, eying Ron on the ground.

"Professor, Granger has been tutoring me, and I came to ask her a simple question" Draco lied smoothly.

"Is that right Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

* * *

Hermione looked at McGonagall then back and forth at Harry and Ron. She weighted her options, Tell McGonagall the truth, that Malfoy came to provoke her and her friends? However, If she told McGonagall the truth, well, Ron kind of started the fight, he did lunge at Malfoy first and even though it was Malfoy that provoked it! She sighed, her friend would be the one in most jeopardy.

"Yes, professor" Hermione responded hating herself for assisting Malfoy.

She had to remind herself that she did it for Ron and Harry and of course the points Gryffindor would have surely lost.

"If that's how it happened. Mister Weasley, please get off the ground" She snapped, briskly walking away.

Ron looked scathingly at Draco as Harry pulled him off the ground.

Hermione shot a glare at Malfoy, she was sick and tired of him, she felt like screaming at the top of her lungs, Leave Me Alone! However he was glaring back at her, seeming deeply angry. Hermione didn't let her glare falter, she was not going to back down to Malfoy, no matter how much his icy blue/gray eyes pierced through her own, making her heart pound painfully against her chest. She would not look away first. Hermione could swear her heart was making it's way up to her throat, Malfoy had a way of unnerving her, intimidating her but making her want to lunge at his pretty little face all at once.

Hermione tried her best to control the bewilderment on her face as his eyes raked over her body.

'_For Goodness sakes, he cant see a thing! I'm wearing my robes'_ She thought, highly appalled, however she became painfully aware of how short her skirt was underneath.

With one last glare Malfoy walked off, letting Hermione breath a sigh of relief, one she didn't realize she had been holding in.

"That disgusting, slimy, git!" Ron seethed, making her jump just a bit. "The way he looked at you! It was repulsive!"

She looked down at Harry and Ron, who were sitting back down. She also became painfully aware that everyone had been staring at them, she quickly sat down ducked her head, hoping the other houses and Gryffindor's would look away.

"Ron's right. Hermione, I don't know what's gotten in to Malfoy, but stay away from him! Tell Snape you can't tutor him, we don't care how many points he takes away from Gryffindor, just try to keep away from him" Harry frantically let out.

The early bell rang, alerting students that class would be starting shortly. Hermione got up from her seat and picked up her belongings, she turned back to Ron and Harry smiling.

"Don't overreact you guys. He was just trying to intimidate me" Hermione assured.

"He was just trying to eat you up with his eyes, is what he was doing!" Ron snapped.

Hermione shook her head a bit irritated "Let's think about this logically, He is not only Draco, he is also a Malfoy. There is no way he could possibly be attracted to me, he can't stand me, he hates me. That and daddy would kill him, and if that isn't incentive enough, my blood would surely push him away, he hates Muggle-borns. Why are we even debating this? It's all a moot point because fact is, Malfoy loathes me, not to mention that I dislike him just as much, if not more" Hermione sighed when she finished her argument.

Ron looked at her, almost annoyed, she turned to Harry and he wore the same look. It made Hermione feel slightly put-off.

"It didn't stop him from giving you those" Harry pointed out darkly, as Ron pushed some strands of Hermione's hair behind her ear and Harry ran a finger over her pale, but very marked, neck tracing the damage Malfoy had done. .

Hermione hissed in pain as he pushed down on a slightly tender one. He instantly jerked his hand away alarmed.

"Let me get a better look at those!" He walked closer to her

"It's fine Harry, it doesn't matter what he did because he wont do it again" Hermione insisted., pulling away from both of them.

"How can you be so sure?" Ron asked, getting off his seat and gathering his things.

"Because if he does, I'll kill him, Muggle style" Hermione said with a grin, trying to lighten the mood.

Both Ron and Harry shared wicked smirks with her, but their darkened moods returned just as quick.

"It's alright if you want to earn Gryffindor those points, Merlin knows you make over half of them a year with all your brilliant answers. But it's not worth it Hermione, not this time" Ron looked almost pleading.

Hermione sucked in a sharp breath, "I can't. Honestly, he was behaving himself, I don't know what set him off. However, he seemed like he was about to puke afterward, that's why I'm sure he wont do it again" Hermione said feeling quite weird talking about the experience.

"Be careful" Harry looked at her, it was almost an order.

She gave him a nod and smile, the cloud of despair disappearing.

'C'mon you guys, we have class" Hermione reminded, waiting for Harry to hurry.

"You guys go on" He waved them off. Hermione glared at her blue eyed friend "You will not be skipping class on my watch! Get a move on!"

"She's right, Mate. Snape will kill you!" Ron added agitated.

Harry smiled wickedly at them "'Dumbledore has some news to tell me! I don't care if he says Voldemort himself is returning, a day without potions is a day well spent"

Hermione gawked at him, Ron shivered at the actual name of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Alright then, Hurry along, you don't want to be late to see the headmaster" Hermione urged, grabbing Ron by his robes "And don't forget to tell us everything!" she rushed off, Ron in tow, making Harry laugh at the sight of Tiny Hermione pulling Ron's giant form away, he stumbled after her, as if he was the feather.

Hermione sat on her seat next to Dean, gave him a smile and turned to the front of the class. Snape hadn't walked in yet, and she stared longingly at the empty seat next to Ron. Surely it would be rude to leave Dean all alone. She turned to Dean and he smirked at her.

"Go sit with your mate, it's alright. Besides I need to speak to Longbottom" Dean smiled at her,

Hermione felt a small wave of gratitude and thanked him, she quickly grabbed her bag and rushed to sit next to Ron. She was happy at Neville instantly leaving his seat next to Millicent Bulstrode and rushing to sit next to Dean.

Hermione noticed a big chain reaction, it was almost amusing to watch. When she had left her seat next to Dean, Neville went to her seat, leaving an empty seat next to Millicent. Another Slytherin, who had been sitting by Crabbe got up and rushed to Millicent's side. The seat next to Crabbe was empty and Goyle, who had been sitting next to Pansy Parkinson, rushed to his friend. Pansy quickly shot up from her seat and went over to Blaise and Malfoy, talked to Blaise and in an instant Blaise rose and went to sit on a Pansy's now vacant seat, Leaving Pansy to sit next to a very annoyed looking Malfoy. Within a few seconds, wouldn't you know it, Millicent Bulstrode got up from her seat and sat next to Blaise, leaving behind the girl who had gone to sit next to her in the first place.

Hermione didn't know whether to laugh at the horrified and annoyed Slytherin, or feel just a bit bad that all of it had been slightly her fault. She also felt a slight twinge of annoyance, Pansy Parkinson was such a straight forward girl, had she no subtlety at all? Openly throwing herself at Malfoy, Honestly, it was embarrassing to watch. With a huff she turned to Ron.

Ron looked down, jumped slightly in his seat, let out a sigh of relief and grinned at the girl beside him.

"Merlin, Hermione, you almost gave me a heart attack! Glad you seized the opportunity to sit next to your best mate and help him with his potions work!"

Hermione smiled "Oh?" She feigned surprise "No" She answered herself. Then let out a laugh of amusement at Ron's annoyed face. "It wouldn't kill you to help a friend in need Hermione" He sulked.

"Of course I'll help you! However, I wont do the work for you, you're going to have to try" She pointedly said.

Ron didn't get to reply, the door of the classroom swung open and in glided Snape, his notoriously long cape fluttering dramatically behind him. He walked over to his desk and quickly turned to face his classroom. His eyebrows instantly shot up as he observed his class.

"You've took it upon yourselves to change your seats?" He asked almost amused.

Hermione realized why he looked as if he was about to crack a bit of a smile, She was sitting next to Ron, Neville next to Dean, Pansy next to Malfoy and Blaise next to Millicent.

Hermione almost smiled herself, his best students had arranged themselves with his worst.

Hermione knew because Snape always made it a point to point out his worst students, even his Slytherin students, he also made it a point to seat Dean and Herself, and Blaise and Malfoy together because they were his smartest and he didn't want them to help others. She followed Snape's eyes and they landed on something. She saw just a glance of a definite smirk before he turned sharply away. She looked to the direction he had been looking and she silently giggled. Crabbe was seated next to Goyle.

"Cauldron's out. We will be practicing another potion today. A highly complicated one. I was saving it for next year, however, given the times, I think it best you know it now. It can't be all that hard, two students of this year have already performed it to perfection" He said, staring pointedly at Draco and then Hermione.

Hermione wanted to jump around delightedly in her seat! They had done the potion right, and she knew exactly how it looked and brew if done right. Now she was sure, that if Harry needed saving, or Ron found himself in deep trouble, she could save them from a terrible fate.

"This potion will not be in your Potion's Guide, so I will be handing out the assignment to each of you" He shoved papers in Hermione's face "Pass them back" He said.

Hermione took one and passed the papers back.

"Ron, this is great! I can help you very well with this, I already made this potion, I hear it was perfection" She said almost smugly, disregarding the fact that it was Malfoy who had really done it, all she did was stir it, but she knew exactly how to do it.

"That's great Hermione, but look at all this work!" He sounded aghast.

"It's not as bad as it looks" Hermione assured "When I did it I had to also do a 20 question packet"

"20 question packet?! Kill me!" Ron's eyebrows shot up..

"He's probably saving the packet as homework. But don't worry Ron, I'll help" Hermione tried to console her distraught friend, she knew how despaired Ron got at the thought of any school work, especially Snape's. Hermione grabbed the ingredient list from him and looked through it, she just needed to freshen up her mind at how to brew it, as she remembered most of it.

"Where is mister Potter?" Snape's face appeared so quick in front of hers that she couldn't control the yelp of complete surprise, she also couldn't help the way she threw the parchment at his face.

She was catching her breath as the class snickered at her cruel fortune.

"Sorry professor" She apologized sheepishly, wringing her wrists in embarrassment.

Snape ignored her "Well? Where is he?" He snapped.

"He's at a meeting sir" Hermione supplied.

"A meeting?! During my class?" Snape sounded extremely appalled.

"With the headmaster, Snape...sir" Ron answered, tacking a begrudged 'sir'.

"Very well then" He said, briskly walking to the front of the classroom. "I will leave it up to either of you to inform him to see me immediately after his little meeting" He looked at Ron and walked back to the front of his class.

"Miss Parkinson, Miss Granger, please stand up" Snape announced, turning to his desk.

Hermione's eyes widened. A pang of complete and utter dread ran through her.

'_please, please don't let it be what I think it is_' Hermione silently prayed, her fast brain already assesing the situation and instantly putting it together, she had the utmost certainty about what was going to happen and she didn't like it. She felt frozen, she couldn't move, she didn't want to move. She turned her head slightly and stared at Pansy, who was staring right back. For a brief moment they shared a look, almost one of understanding. They didn't like where this was going.

"Did you not hear me? I said to stand up!" Snape yelled, glaring pointedly at Hermione and Pansy.

"Why?" Hermione asked, almost defiantly.

"Don't question me Miss Granger! Just do as I say! Up" He ordered, making Hermione shoot up like a bullet.

"I don't want to move" Pansy practically whined.

"I don't care what you wish to do or not do Miss Parkinson. I just gave an order, get up"

"Daddy will be real upset when he finds out his princess-"

"20 points from Slytherin! I said up Miss Parkinson, I could care even less for what your fathers preferences are" Snapped a very irritated Snape.

Hermione felt her jaw drop, as she heard gasps from the class. She couldn't remember the last time Snape had taken points from Slytherin, if ever. Ron silently clapped, and it quickly caught on as the rest of the Gryffindor students clapped. She looked around at the enraged faces of the Slytherin's. Malfoy's face being the most satisfying to watch, she knew it was a tad sadistic to enjoy the widening of his very unusually beautiful eyes, and the absolute rage that skittered through them, as he tried to control the rest of his face.

"25 points from Gryffindor for class disruption!" Snape quickly added, silencing everyone. She looked down at Ron, his face was sure to split from how wide he was smiling. She smiled too. The situation was almost bearable, that is until Snape spoke again.

"Swap seats" he announced, looking back and forth between Hermione and Pansy.

"But, sir..." Hermione let out in protest.

"Why?!" Pansy shrieked.

"Because I said so! Now swap seats! And Miss Granger, I have it well in my mind to take another 10 points from Gryffindor at the sheer idiocy of your protest and questions! You should understand why you need to seat yourself next to Draco, you've already done the assignment. It's unfair to let you work with Mister Weasley and Pansy with Mister Malfoy, if you already know the answer and process to this assignment, Now swap" he ordered. Hermione could almost feel his anger.

However the feel of her insides twisting and knotting together at the prospect of having to sit next to Malfoy, overrode all else. It was the most uncomfortable feeling in the world, she felt a bit nauseous and scared, and nervous and down right angry!

She slammed her bag down on Malfoy's table, a sort of protest, although she made sure it didn't slam to loudly, lest it disturb the students or Snape. She slid in her seat and immediately noticed how close the seat was next to Malfoy. Her shoulder was tightly pressed against his.

_'Pansy! That lecherous girl!'_ Hermione thought angry. Malfoy's face quickly snapped to hers, he eyed her with disgust and at the same time they shifted their chairs farther apart from each other.

"Sir, if I am not to work on the Reveviris potion, what will I be doing for the rest of class?" Malfoy asked. Hermione glared at how easily he dismissed her. She also glared when Snape turned to him and didn't yell. He would have taken points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn, it was unfair!

"A special assignment with Miss Granger" Snape answered. Hermione truly detested the way he was smirking. "Follow me" He ordered walking to the door. They got off their seats and followed Snape, who abruptly stopped at the door way, causing Hermione to slam against Malfoy's back.

He turned back to glare at her, Hermione might have cowered back if she was someone else. She did turn away and looked longingly at Ron, who looked exceptionally red in the face as Pansy was talking. Hermione glared as Pansy slid closer to Ron. '_Is she like that with any boy?!' _Hermione thought disgusted.

"I will be back shortly. Do not try anything funny!" Snape warned his class. He swiveled back around and walked out, Hermione and Malfoy right behind him. He stopped in front of a classroom, one that as far as Hermione knew, was abandoned.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Draco asked, looking suspiciously at the door. Hermione watched intently as Snape pulled out a key and opened the door.

"This is your assignment" Snape announced, an amused grin crossing his features as Hermione and Malfoy looked at him confused.

"You have one hour to get this classroom as clean as possible, and if you are not done by then, you can work through your free period, I am well aware you both have a free period after My class, there should be no reason for this classroom not to be spotless after you are through with it"

"You can't be serious? This is servant stuff!" Draco hissed, he was not having this, not for one second!

"Miss McGonagall mentioned that you and Miss Granger were rather friendly towards each other during breakfast. Surely co-operating to do the school some good will be no problem? Especially when you both have nothing better to do" Snape answered, the condescending tone to his voice extremely irritating to Draco's ears.

"Is there a problem? No? Good. Then Miss Granger, there are some cleaning supplies inside the classroom in the far right closet" He answered.

"Can't we just use Magic and straighten it right away?" Draco asked, pissed that he was being forced to work and with Granger, and for two hours no less? Hell no! No bloody way was he not going to use magic!

"You can try, but see, this classroom happens to be special, try to use magic and it will reject it. Worst case scenario? your wand dissolves" Smirking, Snape was amused that Draco was pissed the fuck off.

"Then why would anyone even want it?!" Draco snarled, unable to control his growing temper.

* * *

"Take that up to the headmaster, mister Malfoy. Miss Granger, please clean this mess, and mister Malfoy, supervise" Snape ordered. Malfoy smirked, Hermione's eyes widened at the blatant unfairness and favoritism and possibly even sexism being displayed.

"Sir! That is highly unfair!" Hermione protested.

"And if you must take a break, Malfoy will clean and you will supervise, now get to work, I have a class to return to. And do be as polite and friendly to each other as you can" Snape looked at them warningly.

With a dramatic whirl of his cloak he walked away, leaving them stranded in front of the empty, dirty classroom.

"Well what are you waiting for Granger? Get to work!" Malfoy ordered, pushing her lightly, but enough that she couldn't hold her balance, in the classroom.

Hermione stumbled in, having to grab on to a stray table to keep her balance.

"Mind you not touching me Malfoy?!" She growled, her hand itching towards her wand in her pocket.

'_Of course, that wouldn't work! Magic doesn't work here and my wand will be ruined'_ she realized bitterly. She continued to glare at the ever conceited face of Malfoy, not liking the way the dark room shadowed over his face, making him look especially malicious. It also made his eyes glitter in the dark background like stars at night, but she wasn't going to recognize that.

"Temper, temper, Granger" He smirked, wagging a finger at her.

She dismissed him and turned away from him. '_Snape said there was cleaning supplies on the right hand clo__set_' she reminded herself. Wanting to get this task over with as soon as possible, the prospect at spending extended periods of time with Malfoy knotting her insides.

* * *

Draco stared at her intently as she walked over to the other side of the classroom, probably trying to distance herself from him. He liked it, he liked the fact that she found his nearness uncomfortable, that she felt the need to separate herself from him.

Of course, he had to admit, the feeling was mutual. He detested the fact that they were being forced together at every turn. First with tutoring and now this! And that wasn't even the beginning, they were the smartest students at Hogwarts, he knew for a fact that they would be forced together even more when they both became prefects next year and head boy and head girl the year after that. It was disgusting the way life played with him, he needed those credentials more then a Mudblood. In his opinion, Mudbloods shouldn't even be allowed in Hogwarts, much less become head boy or girl.

He didn't hate Mudbloods as much as the Dark Lord, he didn't think they should be wiped out, or enslaved, but damn it why couldn't they stay in their own world? Had Mudblood Granger not come to Hogwarts he would be top student! He noticed that his intent staring had turned to intent glaring.

It was when he noticed that she was stumbling around in the dark, his eyes adjusted to the dark real quick, a quirk from spending long times in the Slytherin dungeons.

"Oh bloody hell!" He heard followed by a loud crash. He smirked, life treated him every once in a while too. He watched with great amusement as an in pain Granger rose from the floor, holding her rear and silently cursing o herself.

"You could help you know!" Her sharp eyes turned to him.

He gave a weary sigh and looked around the room, he found a little switch right by him, he flicked it with his finger and the room blazed in light. This is what he hated about the light, it hurt his eyes. "You happy? Now hurry up, I don't want to spend my whole bloody day here"

she turned away from him and he looked around the room. It wasn't very big, certainly not big enough for a class. It almost looked like a very large closet. _'Why the hell are we being forced to clean this place up?' _he decided he didn't care as long as he wasn't forced to do the work. He looked at Granger and decided that she could handle it on her own. His eyes roamed the classroom and he spotted a red couch, lucky stars because he was tired. He made his way over to it and smiled pleased, it was wrapped in plastic! Underneath it was absolutely clean and looked perfectly comfortable. He tore open the plastic, getting a frustrated look from Granger. He felt completely content and decided to take a cat nap. He laid down and he had to admit the couch was extremely comfortable, and it was large too.

* * *

Hermione stared at Malfoy in complete disdain. '_He has some nerve_!'. Of course she knew she was expected to do the work all alone, especially that Snape was the one supervising and had literally put Malfoy in charge of her. She took a deep breath, looked away from the offending sight and decided that it was for the best, she much rather him quiet and asleep then awake and being a complete ass.

'_Besides this looks easy enough, the place is rather small, I can finish this alone and in less then an hour. The headmaster probably used this as a storage place, from the looks of things'_

It held 2 stray desks, some chairs, a big red couch that Malfoy was currently sleeping on, the closet where the cleaning supplies were kept, but other than that it was completely bare. What an odd room, no magic? She wondered what restriction spells it had and was definitely going to look in to it. The place was certainly dusty, black robes and dust did not mix well. She pulled off her robes and neatly folded them, she walked over to the far end of the couch, where Malfoy's feet were laying, and put her robes down neatly and out of the way, so he wouldn't kick them or drop them on the dirty floor.

She instantly got to work, planning a course of action, sweeping the perimeter was for the best, then she would push the desks out of the way and sweep around the rest of the room, she would scrub the floors the right way her mother had taught her, and afterward she would wake Malfoy so he could push the couch and she would clean underneath that too. Then she would dust the objects in the room, give it a final scrub and it would be done. She could almost see it shining, but first she had to get to work. She fell in to the familiar task rather quick, Hermione Granger was no stranger to chores, she did plenty at home. And she had to admit to herself, she was obsessively organized, she had to be, it kept her in order.

* * *

Draco was shaken out of his nap by humming, he could estimate he had been asleep for about 20 minutes.

'_Is Granger not done_?' He thought slightly annoyed. He looked around and noticed the floors were looking much neater. Where was she anyway? His eyes roamed the room and he found her, she was humming and sweeping everything into the middle of the floor. She had his full attention but her humming wasn't it, it sounded delightful whatever little tune it was but that's not what caught his attention. It was the way she walked, he had noticed the little sway in her hips yesterday, but today he was absolutely blown away. He roamed her body, her soft curves slightly hidden with her uniform shirt, His eyes zeroed in on their target, it was her skirt. It was short, it was very short. It showed delicious, bare, inappropriate amounts of soft looking skin.

Now, Draco knew plenty of girl's who wore their skirts even shorter and didn't even try to hide it. But he could tell this was new to Granger's style, with legs like those he would have certainly noticed when her skirts looked shorter than usual, today was definitely a first. He unconsciously licked his lips when she spun around quick, her skirt fluttering up and around in the air, Lord have mercy, did he catch a glimpse of red? He got violent shivers and his hands itched to touch something, to touch her! He never had an urge so great, then he remembered yesterday, and the disgust afterward and his promise to himself that he would never touch Granger.

'_She's a fucking Mudblood and she's Granger_!' he violently berated himself.

He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, he was going to try his best to go back to sleep, he was going to ignore his urges and temptations, rare for him, and he was going to ignore Granger's existence for the rest of the time he stayed here. Next time he opened his eyes, Granger would have put her unflattering robes on, covering herself and her inappropriate appearance, and those long, soft looking legs. He ignored the disappointment he felt and tightly shut his eyes closed. After all it wasn't everyday a Malfoy was denied a desire, much less by his own self.

* * *

Hermione could almost feel it, she ignored the prickling that started at her palms and made it's way up the rest of her upper body. She ignored the slight heat she felt spreading over her face. He wasn't even trying to be subtle! She turned away, hoping that it would make him look away. She felt Malfoy's eyes on her like a hawk, it unsettled her and she could feel the fluttering in her stomach. She wanted to throw something at him and tell him to look away! There was nothing to see here! She also felt like lunging for her robes and throwing them back on, she could care less about the dust.

She let out a huge sigh of relief, something she had been doing too much around him, when he looked away and laid back down on the couch.

'_Good! Just go back to sleep and don't even look at me_' she wanted to scold him. She hated the fact that she couldn't breath easy if he so much as looked at her, it was pathetic, she didn't know what to make of it. His insults she could take, catch them and throw them right back, his looks of disgust were almost a compliment, but when he looked at her as if she wasn't the person he hated, or worse, when he touched her, it caught in her throat, it was like she couldn't swallow, she couldn't breath and her stomach would go into violent fluttering, it was something unknown and she absolutely hated it, when his hands roamed over her she didn't like it! Especially when she let that breath of relief out. The best she could do was push it to the back of her mind and ignore it.

'_I'll just focus on the task, and finish this work so I can get out of here!_'

She had finished sweeping, she would just mop and scrub the dirtier parts of the floor, she started the task with a smile, soon she would leave. But damn it all she was feeling uncomfortably warm. She was scrubbing one of the dirtier parts of the floor when she realized she was sweating! She hated sweating, it would make her sticky and it just felt uncomfortable. She rolled up her sleeves, loosened her tie, and opened just a couple of the top buttons on her shirt, she also put her hair in a ponytail, already she felt a bit cooler. She shot a disdainful look at the red couch,_ 'look at him, lounging around while I scrub the bloody floor!'_

* * *

Draco could feel her eyes on him, but he forced himself to ignore it, because if he caught a look of her, he would not be responsible for his actions. It was this room, it was this fucking tiny room, she seemed to be everywhere he looked even though his eyes were tightly shut! He could feel her warmth even though he was sure she hadn't stepped close to the couch and damn it all why could he smell her?!

He had enough, he let his eyes open, he was going to tell her to get the hell out, that he could finish the rest of the task. Or if she didn't want to leave, he cheerily would!

He was ready to do just that, sitting up and looking for her, he noticed why he could smell her, her robes were on the couch near his feet, until he found her.

'_this fucking Mudblood! She's doing it on purpose_!'

she was on all fours, right in front of him! Her hair was in a ponytail exposing that long, smooth neck that he had become all too familiar with last night, but that wasn't the worst part. He could clearly see her exposed chest as her shirt was inappropriately unbuttoned! He clenched his hands hard, tightening his lips and tried to control his breathing. He found that he was unable to breath and that he couldn't quite think straight. So he fell victim to Hermione Granger and the hypnotizing view she was. He could tell she hadn't noticed him watching her, practically leering at her. She was just so captivating, and he decided that he didn't have to touch the Mudblood but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the view. The view of her knees and her thighs exposed, her chest exposed and slowly moving up and down as she breathed, the sheen of sweat on her as she worked, her cheeks were flushed, if he didn't know Granger, and that she was a total tight ass, with her slightly sweaty and flushed cheeks, he would come to the conclusion that she had been having sex. It really was a lovely view, especially when her head was bent and he couldn't see her face , because then he could forget that she was Granger.

And then she mad a 180 turn and if he was shocked before, he might as well have died right then and there, because he knew himself well enough to know he was about to commit a sin. In front of him was Granger, on all fours, but with her ass in the air, as if she was offering it! He could see her tiny waist and rounded hips and then that bouncy, perky little ass in the air, it was too fucking inviting, too much to ignore. Except with this hard impacting realization, that he wanted Granger again, and that it wasn't just a passing notion, another thought caught him. One that he had forgotten about, one that enraged him.

He stood up, a wicked, brilliant plan forming in his head. A plan that would allow him release in two ways and he wouldn't be marred, and he could possibly get rid of this current obsession with Granger, because Draco Malfoy would no longer say no to his desires.

He mad his way over to Granger, watching her stiffen, delighted at how quick she was to be on guard with him around. Before she could move, his quick hand went down and plucked her off the ground. She wobbled as he set her on her feet, not letting go of his vice grip on her upper arms.

"Whats wrong with you now?" She said that almost wearily, as if he had done this before! He frowned but decided to ignore it.

"We have things to talk about Granger" He responded, bringing her closer, making sure her body bumped against his. It made him shiver, it made him delighted at how wonderful she felt pressed up against him. He also noticed that he seemed to stiffen, that she unconsciously put him on edge.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, or why you think you can just grab me and toss me around, but you're sadly Mistaken Malfoy! I'm Not a Rag-doll! You can't treat me whichever way you want!" She shouted at him, struggling as best she could. She was more then prepared to hit him if she needed too.

"Nice job by the way, cleaning the room, looks well enough, now we have time to our selves, right?" he completely ignored her words , loving how she avoided his gaze, looking past him at the wall behind them.

"What are you talking about, you idiot! Let go of me" She threw a well deserved kick at his shin. Draco hissed in pain, but didn't let her go.

"You'll pay for that" he swore, tightening his grip on her arms.

"Come here" He ordered, dragging her with him as he walked over to his red couch.

"You told them" He stated nonchalantly. He ignored her bewildered gaze. "So I figured,, if you could talk about me attacking you, I might as well do it properly" he shot her a smirk and with that he pushed her down on the couch.

"What are you saying?" She asked, breathless, she couldn't believe what she was hearing,

Draco rolled his eyes and ignored her. He settled himself next to her, looked into her bewildered eyes, and quick like a snake, wrapped a hand around the nape of her neck and brought her forward, crashing her lips against his. Soft, and warm and absolutely addictive, that's how it felt when he so much as touched her, again he smelled her, that heavenly scent, the one that made him want to eat her alive, was that fucking scary? Cause it certainly was to him. However, right now, It was bliss, like last night, except he would prolong it this time.

* * *

The next chapter is going to be a bit intense so bare with me, and No Lemons... yet. lol this is a T-rated Fanfic, but if you guys want the lemon, i might consider it.

Please review, it means a lot!


	5. Chapter 5

**_dISCLAIME- I IN NO WAY OWN HARRY POTTER._**

**_A/N- THIS CHAPTER REALLY WROTE ITSELF. SO I'M SORRY FOR ANY PECULIAR SITUATIONS OR ODD SCENES. It was hard to write at times but at others, like i said, IT WROTE ITSLEF. _**

**_ENJOY AND REVIEW!_**

* * *

**_RECAP_**

_Draco rolled his eyes and ignored her. He settled himself next to her, looked into her bewildered eyes, and quick like a snake, wrapped a hand around the nape of her neck and brought her forward, crashing her lips against his. Soft, and warm and absolutely addictive, that's how it felt when he so much as touched her, again he smelled her, that heavenly scent, the one that made him want to eat her alive, was that fucking scary? Cause it certainly was to him. However, right now, It was bliss, like last night, except he would prolong it this time._

He ignored the way she tried to scream against his lips,he stopped her shoves by wrapping his hands around her small wrists, the thought that he could crush them if he wanted too occurring to him, he wouldn't, but it was a thought. He leaned her back, and he could almost laugh at her feeble attempts to make sure he didn't lay down on top of her, he did so anyway, keeping her hands pinned next to her head. He knew he wasn't being gentle, he didn't want to be. He wanted to put her in her place, to teach her a lesson. He let his weight drop on top of her, and pried his lips away from hers, he did something familiar. He pressed his nose against the smooth skin of her neck, taking in her scent, Merlin, he wanted to taste her again.

"Did I ever tell you how good you smell?" He asked, not aware of why he felt the need to talk.

"Did I ever tell you how psychotic you were?" She shot back, using her body to try and push him off as best she could.

"Want to get straight to business huh, Granger? Thrusting yourself at me already?" He shot back, he bit her neck, he liked it so much how it felt extra sensitive between his teeth, and how it rubbed softly in between his lips. He could hardly contain himself around this girl and it really should scare him, except right now he didn't care. He let go of the skin in between his mouth and licked her open neck, relishing in her taste, how he would live without it he didn't know.

"You taste good too" He mumbled against her skin, kissing up her throat and to her jaw line.

"And I get to have every bit of you" with those last words he forcefully wedged himself in between her legs.

Hermione was not taking this lying down. She couldn't wrap her head around his actions or his words but she knew that she wasn't supposed to like it. That the fluttering in her stomach was from disgust and that the pounding against her chest was from fear. The blood boiling through her, coursing through her veins causing her to heat up was definitely from anger, in no way, shape or form could she possibly be enjoying the fact that Draco Malfoy was on top of her and kissing her.

"Get off! Get off this instant or I swear-"

"You'll what? Scream? Hit me? Curse me? The door is closed, and without magic you can't possibly hurt me. So I suggest you shut up, because this is going to happen, and you're going to like it"

And with those words Draco threw all worries out the window, he tuned out her voice, her furious eyes, her very being, all he saw was the body he couldn't get out of his mind for the past week, ever since he had helped her with those Ravenclaw girls, and he caught his first whiff of her, he couldn't get her out of his mind! She made him crazy with her very presence and she was going to regret ever entrancing him like that!

He let go of one of her tiny wrists, using his free hand to let it slide down her curvy side, loving how good she felt even through clothes. He let his hand run down to her hip and lower to her exposed thigh. Draco gave her a wolfish grin and pinned her thigh to his side, taking full advantage of her spread legs, he began to rub against her.

'_Crap, if I get too into this I wont be able to stop_!' he swore, rubbing against the soft girl beneath him again and again. He couldn't help his hard breathing, he couldn't help the way he groaned, or the way his hand gripped her thigh tighter, she felt so good. Before, with any other girl, Draco never felt so turned on over nonsense foreplay, he liked getting straight to it, however with Granger, he could do this all day and enjoy every second, just rubbing against her fully clothed. Because, Merlin she felt so bloody good.

He had let go of both her wrists now, deciding he wanted to be pressed even harder against her, and used his free hand to hitch her other thigh to his hip. He was fully invested, he was kissing her everywhere, letting one of her thighs go, he roamed her body with his hands, loving everything he felt, loving how soft and warm she was. Never in his life had he felt anyone like her. He rubbed frantically against her, wanting release, wanting all of her, wanting to penetrate through her, he had to have her!

Hermione was relieved when both her wrists were dropped, she had to do something, because honestly, how could she be enjoying this? She needed to get away!

_'It's a completely biological and understandable body response, for both of us! I, however did not initiate it, nor do I want it! I have to get away_!' Her thoughts were frantic, wanting desperately to grasp at everything she was feeling.

In particular the way Malfoy's lips were hot against her skin, or the way his hands felt as they thoroughly explored her body, and the fact that he was currently in between her legs and was doing things to her she had never imagined of doing, not only during school but not until she was married!

Yes, she didn't care how much of a prude she seemed, she wanted nothing of this sort! But the worst fact was that, even while she fought him, God, she had never felt anything like this, and she was not only curious to the new feelings she was getting, but she liked it, she liked it so much! She liked the hardness of his body against hers, she liked the way his hands were slightly rough on her skin, rising goosebumps wherever he touched.

And as if that wasn't thoroughly disgusting, she realized that she liked it Because_ IT_ was Malfoy! Because for a while now, she only got fluttering butterflies around _him_, because he made her _Feel_!

'_Goodness, whats the matter with me_?!'

"Malfoy! Get off!" she yelled, desperate to get away, to get away from him and to get away with her new and confusing thoughts. She pounded against his back as hard as she could,

It was like he didn't feel, all he did was kiss her and then roughly bite her lip!

'_When he kisses me_...' she couldn't stand this! This was impossible, it was disgusting, it was incomprehensible and completely ludicrous, but she felt like she was floating! His touches and his kisses, they were highly addictive.

'_It's just the spur of the moment! Get out of here! Get away from him now_' her thoughts rationally yelled at her, reminding her that she wasn't doing enough to get away.

She was completely torn, that is until she felt his hand go higher on the inside of her thigh.

"Wait,Malfoy! No!" She scolded, reaching down and trying to pry his hand off her.

"And why not? I want to" he muttered, one hand grabbing the back of her head and slightly picking it up, lips gliding down her throat and across her collar bone.

She liked the way his voice sounded, he spoke breathless, it was insanely attractive, it also sounded dangerously out of control.

"Just, please, get off me! You don't like me! I'm a Mudblood, and you're disgusted by me, please let me go" She cried, hearing the tears in her voice.

"Shut up, just think of all the new material you get to share with your friends" He snarled, more determined as his hand continued to snake it's way up her skirt.

"What are you talking about?! I didn't tell them anything!" She really hadn't, they had figured it out, mostly!

"Don't lie to me Granger! They practically jumped at my throat during breakfast, and lets not forget your cute little show of hiding behind them" He retorted, pinching her inner thigh, causing a shooting pain to go up her leg.

"Ow! You complete ass! If they nearly jumped at your throat is because they hate you, and can you blame them?! Get off me! Get off me!" she cried harder, as he began to massage her inner thigh, slowly making his way up.

Her insides were squirming, something was building up inside her, she didn't know what it was, but it wasn't completely unpleasant, as it made electrifying jolts run up and down her spine.

'_No! I cant like this I cant_!' she fought with herself as her eyes shut tightly together.

"Malfoy, Just, just...please! Please don't do this to me?!" She begged, he stopped moving.

She opened her eyes and saw him sneering down at her. He bent down and slammed his lips against hers roughly, harshly biting her lower lip and entering her mouth.

He grabbed the nape of her neck and tried to bring her closer trying to get his tongue as deep into her sweet mouth as he could.

'_Can she be any more fucking desirable?'_ He silently cursed.

Hermione had tried everything, she had yelled at him and pleaded, hell she had swung at him, but she was going to do it again! Because he wasn't getting it through his head that she didn't want this! That he couldn't just do as he wished to her, she wasn't his doll! She wasn't Pansy! She would not get pushed around and ordered and let him do as he wanted with her!

He had once again made himself comfortable between her thighs, was slamming himself against her, and was kissing her without her consent or participation, he really acted as if he could do whatever he wanted with her body!

"I said, get off me!" She yelled, it being a bit muffled by his lips,

He slightly pulled away from her, but when he did, her fist connected with his face.

"Mother fucking bitch!" He hissed, completely pulling away from her and holding his hurt cheek, it barely stung, however it pissed him off..

"I told you to leave me alone!" She feigned bravery, suddenly afraid of the rage in his eyes, but not willing to show it.

He didn't say a word, he hadn't expected that hit, for a while there he even thought she was enjoying herself, oh but she would pay. He swiftly got up but kept looking down at her form laid on the couch. He smirked and began by taking of his black robes, he threw those on the side of the couch by her own. He started unbuttoning his shirt, she quickly shot up and her eyes widened, she covered her face and turned away from him.

"What are you doing?! Are you mad?!" she shouted, horrified at his actions.

He continued to undress and he let her hear him unzip his pants, however he kept them up. And then he lunged at her again.

"Harry and Ron are going to hear about this, if you think you can get away with whatever it is you're planning you are wrong! You wont make it out alive when I tell them what you've been doing to me! They'll rip you apart you...you... Malfoy!" She threatened, she needed him off. An new panic rising in her chest, would he really go so far?.

All he had to say was 8 little words to send her into frantic and terrified hysterics of "Leave me alone!" and "Put your clothes back on!"

"They wont make it to you in time" He had muttered darkly against her temple, before he kissed his way down her face and across her jaw, licking and nipping at her neck every now and then.

She had been strong, she had fought and she couldn't help it anymore, Hermione cried. She cried loudly, cursing at him as he tried to take advantage of her. Throwing a hit at him whenever he grabbed her too tightly or kissed her too hard. He had slammed her back against the couch again and laughed when she cried as his hands tried to untuck her shirt from her skirt and reach underneath. When she didn't let him do that, he had grabbed the top of her blouse and tore it open at the top!

It was with a dark chuckle that he got off her, just as he was making his way dangerously close to her lady business.

"Quit your blubbering Granger. I'm In perfect mental health, fucking you isn't going to happen, happy?" He spat getting of the couch and slipping his shirt on, buttoning it back up.

She had quickly sat up too, and he enjoyed the way her hair was messy and out of place, more so than usual. Her lips and eyes were swollen. Her neck was extremely red and marked, so maybe he had gone a bit overboard with the biting, but he didn't care. Her clothes were attractively out of place and messy, her blouse even had missing buttons! Exposing a cute lacy little under shirt, that did very little to cover her pink bra underneath. Her skirt was almost hiked all the way up, exposing those creamy thighs of hers, which were also slightly red, probably from how much he grabbed them. He loved his work, let her brag about that! It was his idea, that he could have a bit of fun with her and mess with her, scare her at the same time making sure she never thought about screwing with him again.

"What is wrong with you?! What did I ever do to you?!" She viciously growled at him as he straightened his clothes.

"You breath and live, that's my problem. Oh, and you can't keep your little Mudblood mouth shut, let this be a lesson! When I say shut up, you shut up!" he hissed back.

"I can't believe you! You ass! You complete ass! Do you know how my friends know? It's because you left my neck all marked last night, they saw what you did, who else was with me but you?!" she hurled back, accusing. Displaying her neck, which really was extremely marked.

Draco looked at her, he certainly wasn't going to admit he was wrong, because he wasn't, if she wasn't so bloody pristine she could of gotten away with lying.

"Why wont you just leave me alone?! Can't you just leave me alone?! I'm tired of you and your words and what you do, I'm tired! I'm fed up! I can't stand you! I wont take it anymore!" she cried out, letting everything out. She was so sick of him, 5 years, she had put up with his verbal, and now physical and apparently sexual, abuse for 5 years! And she was being succumbed to this?! crying in front of him and begging he leave her alone.

He looked down at her and shot her a disgusted look.

"And you think I'm not sick of you either Mudblood? You think I'm blind and stupid? that I don't hear the whispered conversations you sodding Gryffindors have? That I don't hear you blabbering about my father or family? That I don't notice you observing me? That I'm stupid enough to not realize when a bunch of idiots are tailing me,following me around? Using potions to get information from me? Don't insult me, I'm not Ronald Weasley, I'm not a complete and useless shit for brains!" He roared back, pissed off, who the hell did she think she was?!

Hermione glared at him and he glared back.

"I loath you!" She hissed.

"The Feeling's mutual, Filth" with those parting words, he grabbed his robes and left the room, leaving Granger to deal with the rest of the mess and herself.

Hermione had started shaking the moment he left, she let it all out. 'W_hy am I crying! I can't let him make me cry! I'm so sick, I'm so tired of him!' _ Hermione was clutching at her chest, the way her heart pounded against her was painful. She was so exhausted, she wanted to lay back, close her eyes and never wake up.

However, she was Hermione Granger, she had a ton of work. Resting wasn't an option at the moment, and neither was crying. She wiped furiously at her eyes _'I'm not going to cry' _

She finished cleaning the room and quickly made her way to her dormitory. She had to change her ruined shirt before Arithmancy class.

She also made a mental note of telling Harry and Ron to be a bit more conspicuous around Malfoy, he was far more observant than they gave him credit for. _'I suppose I should have realized, I mean, he isn't one of the top students at Hogwarts for nothing_, _Harry is just hell bent on finding out if he's a death-eater but he has to be careful, we all do.'_

She had gone through the morning as usual. Paying attention in her classes, ignoring the Slytherin's that decided to follow the leader and pick on her for her 'Impure blood'. Making sure Ron and Harry didn't get into any violent altercations with said Slytherin's.

It had occurred to her that it was the first time, in a long time, That Malfoy didn't insult her at every turn he saw her. After the dreadful incident where she'd almost become a statistic, he had ran into her at least three times, and all those three times he passed by her and her friends without a word. Maybe a sneer at Ron, or an unintelligible gesture at Harry, but it was as if he didn't notice her. Hermione felt like she could breath easy.

It was finally the end of the day, they were at supper and she had to tell Ron and Harry what she knew.

Of course before she could corner them, they cornered her.

"There's more! Why is there more, Hermione?!" Ron viciously growled, grabbing her upper arm and dragging her to the Gryffindor table.

"What are you talking about, Ron? And get off me, you're hurting me!" She hissed. Ron instantly let her go and apologized.

"Don't play dumb with us, Hermione, we know perfectly well how bright you are! Why is there more?!" Harry's eyes were blazing with furry. Hermione would've been frightened had she not known them and that they would never hurt her.

"What are you two on about?" She feigned shock, except she knew perfectly well what they were talking about. She had seen herself in the mirror, it'd be a miracle if she could hide her neck from them.

"Oh, Merlin! You're neck Hermione! Your neck has more red marks! I'll kill him!" Ron stated angrily.

"Just the same ones as before" she quickly said.

"Hermione! It was when you went to do that task for Snape,wasn't it! what did he do?!" Harry challenged.

"It's nothing, promise, C'mon guys! If he did anything to me ever again, I Would Kill Him Myself!" She tried to sound convincing.

Harry and Ron shared a look, Hermione could tell they were starting to thaw out. She knew exactly how to get them off that topic and into a more serious one.

"But some things were said, when we went to do the task for Snape. Which was to clean a dirty little closet, Anyway that's not important" She spoke quietly to them.

They instantly leaned in, hooked. "What was said?" Harry questioned.

"He knows we've been keeping him on our radar. He knows we sometimes follow him" She whispered so no one but her friends would hear.

"Impossible, we always use Harry's invisibility cloak!" Ron let out a bit loudly.

"Shh. I don't know how, but he told me he knows we follow him and watch him. He also knows about second year, about the poly-juice potion, how did he figure that one out?" She asked, honestly intrigued. That potion was supposed to be untraceable, unless someone caught you changing back or actually drinking the potion.

Harry and Ron shared guilty looks. "We were changing back, when we were in the Slytherin common room. I thought we managed to get out in time, he must have spotted us" Harry explained.

"Yeah, You're scar was a dead giveaway. Not to mention your glasses, which he noticed right away" Ron said, it was becoming a bit obvious even to himself.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Weasley red hair protruding from Goyle's head" Harry shot back, unamused at Ron's accusations.

Hermione looked between both of them and began to laugh "We just have to be careful, alright?" she said. They nodded.

Ron's stomach gave a loud grumble and like that he began shoveling all sorts of food on his plate. They all ate in peace, or so it seemed.

Hermione couldn't help but notice Malfoy's clear cold shoulder, not that he was ever warm. It was just odd that he kept ignoring her or more to the point, hadn't insulted her, earlier it had soothed her but now it put her on edge.

'_What is he planning? Is he trying to give me a false sense of security before he attacks me again? Well I am not going to let that happen! I swear I'll hex him'_

Hermione let her gaze glide over to the Slytherin table in front of her. Malfoy always seemed to be directly in her line of vision, ever since she started school she recalled herself sitting in front of Harry and Ron, and beyond her friends, was either the back of Malfoy's head, which she didn't mind. Or she would be met with his face, he would usually be almost smiling, which was an odd sight for her, since she only ever saw him sneer,smirk or laugh cruelly. Of course, she was someone he didn't like so he would never smile at her, not that she cared.

But it never seized to amaze her. What an odd sight, to see Malfoy enjoying himself, having friends. Having a world outside of insulting her and her friends. To know there was people out there that actually enjoyed his company. Where was the appeal? He couldn't always get along with just his good looks to impress the girls, and fear to control the boys. These Slytherin's seemed to genuinely like being around him, it was odd.

Hermione was so involved in staring at him, she began to poke what little she knew of Draco Malfoy. That which went just beyond him being the despicable prick he was to herself and her friends. She observed him as he talked, when he was being sly he had a way of playing with his tongue inside his mouth, and sometimes licking the corner of his lips. He raised his eyebrows a lot, and when he was questioning he would only raise one. He didn't move his hands a lot but he didn't seem stiff. Malfoy had a way of lifting his chin higher when he was being addressed, making sure the person who spoke to him knew who the superior one was, of course he did this with everyone even the teachers. The way he walked was different too, it was more of a swagger, and a lazy step. He took his time, as if he had not a care in the world, but it immediately called attention, you knew he was someone who people pursued, it reminded her so much of the graceful but dangerous stroll of a dangerous jungle cat.

And then she saw it, she saw the corners of his mouth lift. No, not into a smirk but a smile. Her eyes widened, she had to admit she was a bit dazzled.

His smile was something on another level, it was the kind of smile they would put on magazines. That smile, in the Muggle world, it would be on movie posters, and commercials about cars or some other, more attractive product. Draco Malfoy was a good looking guy, and she had to at least give him that much. He was what a lot of her friends would call "The Bad boy type". He was more dangerous than even he himself knew.

Hermione wondered vaguely if it was true, did he know how dangerous he truly was? Without his parents he already had so much. His cunning and deceit as a Slytherin, his intelligence at spells and Magic and potions, his etiquette and mannerism. His way of speaking was that of a higher class and demanded respect, His looks were a weapon of their own. He truly was dangerous and that was without his connections.

_'What do I know about him? Just enough to stay away, to avoid him as much as possible. People like me and him don't mix'_

Hermione was shocked to find that the thought held a shadow of sadness behind it.

She quickly ripped her eyes away from the Slytherin table and back to her own. Harry was observing her, she could see it.

"What is it Harry?" She asked, a bit on edge.

"Hermione, you have a bit of sauce on your hair" He said it very sternly and then he laughed.

Hermione looked down and sure enough, there was sauce on her hair. She laughed too, grabbed a napkin and cleaned it.

"I'll be going now boys, alright? I want to get washed up and start on my homework. See you in the common room?" She asked, looking at her friends as she stood. They both gave her nods and brilliant smiles.

Before she left she gave one parting glance to the Slytherin table, easily finding the Silver head of hair she was looking for. She was a bit shocked at herself to realize that she indeed wanted to give him a parting glance.

'_I must be going mad_' she thought and quickly left.

Hermione glanced at the watch on her wrist nervously. 6:30 PM. It was a bit early, but she should probably get going and review the lesson that Snape left for the day. It was Friday evening and she was not looking forward to being alone with Draco after yesterday's events.

'_He ignored me all day yesterday, hopefully it's more or less the same today and he isn't trying to pull anything!_'

She stood from her seat.

"Off again Hermione?" Ron asked, pulling away from a heated discussion with Harry,.

"Already? This is a bit earlier than last time" Harry stated.

"I know, but Snape gives us pretty advanced work, I want to look it over thoroughly before Malfoy shows up" She explained, gathering her things and putting them in her bag.

"We'll walk you" Harry stood up, stretching his limbs.

'No, guys, it's really fine. Enjoy the rest of your supper" She insisted.

"we're going Hermione" Ron stood as well.

She smiled at them, because honestly, she didn't want to be left alone. "Well if you must" she playfully rolled her eyes at their protectiveness.

They happily chatted as they made their way to potions class. It was when they were at the front of the door that Harry and Ron gave out frustrated groans.

"Can you believe what he did?!" Ron started.

"I know! It's torture, and poor you Hermione!" Harry whined.

"Poor Hermione? Poor all three of us! We got stuck with the worst three!" Ron corrected his friend. Hermione chuckled at them but God, were they absolutely right. She unhooked her necklace and opened the door, going over to Malfoy's seat and now also her seat.

Snape had been more displeased than he had let on when everyone switched seat the day before, so now they were to stay in the seats he re-assigned to them. Hermione had been elated to know she'd share a seat with Ron now, except that wasn't it at all. Snape had made Malfoy her permanent seat mate.

Hermione laughed, of all the unfortunate luck all three of them had been stuck with Slytherin students.

She recalled the memory perfectly. Today morning they had walked to potions in the morning, taking their usual seats, perfectly complacent. Hermione besides Dean and Harry and Ron besides each other. Until Snape walked in.

He glided to the front of his room and looked around. Than he chuckled darkly, unnerving most students.

"No, No, this wont do" He had said with a devious smirk in his face.

Everyone was confused by his words and silently waited for him continue.

"Yesterday, everyone took it upon themselves to rearrange their seats to their liking. I am giving you the permission to go back to those exact seats" He had said, he worded it like a request but everyone knew it was an order.

Hermione smiled brightly, grabbed her bag and ran over to Ron. She poked Harry in the arm.

"Get up Harry, this is my seat now" she stated elated, not feeling all that bad about stealing Harry's seat.

"Pardon?" He asked bewildered, looking at Ron who shrugged and responded "She's right mate"

Harry grabbed his bag and stood awkwardly, Now Hermione felt bad. There was only one seat that hadn't been occupied yesterday. She cringed at her friends luck, he would be sitting next to a Slytherin, Tracey Davis.

"Oh, no,no this wont do" Snape tsked. Hermione instantly felt that all too familiar sense of impending doom. Why did she have a feeling this had to do with her?

Snape walked back and forth in front of his desk, tapping his chin once "Ah, I see" He smirked.

"Miss Parkinson, Miss Granger, switch" He ordered.

Hermione's jaw dropped "Sir!" She was ready to fight for herself this time.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" He asked, she could clearly see the amusement is Snape's eyes and it angered her.

'That doesn't seem very fair. Everyone else who rearranged their seats gets to sit next to whom they wish. Why do Pansy and I not get that choice?" She asked, feeling like she made a good case for herself.

'The same reason, Mister Malfoy, Potter, and Weasley don't. Because I'm in charge and you do as I say!" He growled.

She sighed and got up. Pansy got up as well, shockingly without protest. Hermione noticed the way that Malfoy slid his chair to the end of his table away from hers.

Harry had sat back down next to Ron. Hermione smiled because at least her friends got to sit together.

"Excuse me Mister Potter, you happen to be in miss Parkinson's seat" Snape pointed out.

Pansy stood next to Ron's chair and raised a brow.

"What? But than where am I to sit?" Harry asked confused.

"There is a very open space by Miss Davis" Snape simply pointed out.

"But that's not fair! I wasn't here yesterday, I didn't change my seat" Harry protested.

"Take that up with Mister Weasley and Miss Granger. But for now do as I say"

"Sir, with all due respect, I am the one who changed my seat. Neither Ron nor Harry did" Hermione said, hoping to salvage her friends situation. She knew it was too late to save herself from her seatmate but maybe she could make things better for Ron and Harry.

"You know. Miss Granger, every time you say '_With all due respect'_ there seems to be a lack of respect. I give the orders and you follow and you should _respect_ that!" He snapped, glowering at each member of 'The Golden Trio'

They all sighed simultaneously and Harry went to sit next to an angry Tracey Davis. Hermione once again noticed how cozy Pansy made herself next to Ron.

She turned, where right behind her sat a very miserable looking Harry.

_'This is my fault_' she thought guiltily. '_They don't have it as bad as me, at least_' she glanced at her seatmate.

Who seemed extremely far for the inclosed space they were in. She had half expected him to turn to her and throw an insult her way, or at the very least give her a look of disgust. It had been quite a shock when he did neither.

Hermione snapped out of her reverie and walked over to Snape's desk, dropping her bag of on her desk on her way, picking up the assignment he left. Harry and Ron sat atop Harry' and Tracey's new desk, still discussing their less than pleasurable predicament.

Estrelladelmar Potion. Her eyes widened like saucers, no way! No way did he expect them to make this potion! Hermione already knew all about this potion, she had tinkered with the thought of it in many occasions, tried to master every single thing about it, memorize every ingredient on the never ending list. However she never actually tried to brew it, because it was so complex, so completely absolutely complex. Surely Snape had made some sort of mistake, because Malfoy and herself couldn't possibly do this.

Before getting carried away from herself she looked at the note in Snape's Handwritting.

_Miss Granger_

_I am not to say if you know about this potion or not, although I must point out that in Hogwarts it can only be found in the restricted section and students under sixth year can NOT go into the restricted section without proper permission from a professor. The only potions professor is me, and I have given you no such rights, therefore I'll assume you do not know of this potion. With that out of the way, I have left a 50 page, thorough and raw reading. Along with the reading you will notice a 80 question packet and 2 essay's that must be handed In. This potion is far more advanced than anything you have been taught, You and Mister Malfoy will have a course of 10 days to complete the reading and assignment, roughly three weeks of tutoring. You are not expected to brew this potion, do not try to. Wait for further instruction and make sure Mister Malfoy paces himself with this assignment. I will collect bits of work, so for today, I want the first 10 questions answered and you will find the answers to that in the first few pages of the reading. _

_-Professor Snape_

Hermione frowned a bit, he didn't expect them to brew it? Why was this feeling more and more like an extra class and less like tutoring sessions? And finally, why in the bloody hell was she expected to tutor Malfoy for over 3 weeks?! Possibly longer, as this would only be their second assignment.

She groaned aloud.

"What's wrong?" Harry's voice made her jump, she had forgotten they were here.

"Relax Granger, what's with you?" Ron chuckled.

She gave him a look, he'd used her last name, which was odd, no one did that, except Malfoy.

She shook away the eery feeling, she realized she hadn't heard her last name since yesterday morning.

"Oh, it's just this assignment, it's going to be a bit tough" She informed.

"What's it about?" Harry asked, curious.

"You're not supposed to be here" Came a dark voice from outside the door.

Hermione almost fainted, at first she thought it was Snape, but she recognized this voice too well, Malfoy. He was worse.

"Yeah? Well we're here anyway" Ron said, jumping off the desk he sat on.

"I can remove you, if you'd like" Malfoy drawled, smirking as he leaned on the door frame.

Hermione looked away from the sight, as strange, confusing things started to happen in her stomach when he smirked.

"Oh, really Malfoy? And how?" Ron challenged, taking a step towards Malfoy's relaxed figure.

Hermione looked between Ron and Malfoy, she took a minute to study them. She was a bit shocked at the fact that she hadn't noticed the obvious change in her red-headed friend. He had become increasingly bulkier than 3 years ago. She couldn't believe she had pictured him lanky for so long. Right there before her stood the body that she could only describe as a quidditch goalie's body. He was lean, muscular and tall, no wonder so many girls chased him now a days

She hadn't even heard Harry walk over as he stood next to Ron. It was fairly obvious who the more muscular one was. Harry had a good build, he was muscular but Ron just dwarfed him, in height and frame. He even almost looked like a body guard, just not scary big.

Than her eyes strayed to the boy smirking against the door frame. She could groan at how familiar his frame had become, he had to be in a place between Harry and Ron, not quite as Burly and big as the first but not as small as Harry either. He was just so devilishly good looking.

Her jaw almost dropped to the floor, she had caught her first glimpse at why girls were on them so quickly, they really had grown fit and good looking in their own way.

Hermione violently snapped out of her reverie, for a second there she had been gawking her best friends, practically brothers! And her worst enemy, she shuddered not knowing which was worst.

She focused on the confrontation, as all three boys were now trading insults.

"Enough!" She cut them off. She gnawed on her bottom lip not liking one bit what she was going to say next.

"Harry, Ron, I think it best you leave. I really rather you stayed, trust me! But Snape threatened to expel you if he caught you here again, who knows when he might come around" She panicked.

She tried to ignore the way she slightly jumped when Malfoy strolled past her to his seat.

Ron and Harry shot her understanding and sympathetic looks.

"We wont be far" Harry told her, though she suspected the warning was not for her ears.

"Real close, actually" Ron added, smiling at Hermione. She waved them goodbye.

When Ron and Harry left, she smiled at the way they left the door wide open. She decided it was in her best interest to keep it that way. She took her seat, next to Malfoy.

Hermione was about to speak and let him know of the assignment when he stood. She instantly stiffened, and relaxed when he walked away from her. Her eyes narrowed when he went to the seat in front of her.

"Malfoy, I have to explain the assignment" She pointed out, unamused by his little display of dislike.

"I read Snape's note" He stated simply, Hermione almost shook at the way he said it. His voice was completely hollow. Like he was talking to himself.

"Right, but we have to work together" She stated.

"I don't see why. I do my work, you do yours" his voice was a bit edgier this time.

"The point of this, is for me to teach you"

"The point to this is for me to learn" His voice was definitely edgier.

"Yes, but how am I supposed to know if you don't understand something?!" She was honestly irritated.

"I'm not so dense you Mu-"Hermione watched him tense, hearing the clear aggravation in his voice.

"I'll say if I need something explained" His voice was hollow again, it almost concerned Hermione.

"Alright, but if you don't get this I refuse to take the blame" She warned. Malfoy blatantly ignored her.

She read through the first 10 pages of the reading, her mind half out of it. She kept looking up at Malfoy.

'_Well, whats gotten into him? Crookshanks got his tongue?' _she almost laughed at her own joke, had she not been honestly curious.

He was uncharacteristically quiet, and completely ignoring her. Which was odd, because Draco never passed up an opportunity to insult her or bother her, but this was the second time today. First potions and now tutoring, places in which they couldn't escape each other and he had blatantly ignored her existence in both situations. She would have reveled in it, had he not kissed her and completely harassed her a few days ago putting her on edge. Had he not been on her mind more so than usual as of late.

'_Ugh what do I care? I should just be glad that he isn't bothering me_!' with that she looked back at the text in front of her and let herself be absorbed in all too familiar words, because she had read these exact words at least a dozen times.

_Estrelladelmar, a Spanish centered name, Meaning Star of the sea. The reason this very powerful potion is called that is because, it's a regeneration spell. That wouldn't be so hard to believe as a couple of spells, albeit complicated, do the same. What makes this potion special is the fact that if what limb needs to be brought back is linked with a possibility of death, the Estrelladelmar potion will stop it. It's the closest thing, since the Reveviris Elixir, to a reanimation spell. And while much more complicated than the Reveviris Elixir, it's success rate is much higher than that of the Reveviris Elixir. Of course, the situations in which the Elixir and Potion would be needed are quite different._

It was barely audible, but she heard it. A quiet chuckle. Her head shot up and Malfoy was facing in her direction. He had propped his legs on his desk and was leaning against the one he sat on, like a makeshift couch. He looked impressed and amused as his eyes excitedly scanned the reading in front of him, and the sight to Hermione's eyes was just too much to fuss over. She hated the way her stomach churned.

'_What's happening to me_?' She detested that Malfoy's face was facing her direction, because she couldn't help herself from occasionally peeking.

'_He's acting strange, he must be up to something_' With that final thought, she turned back to her work.

Before she knew it, so absorbed in answering Snape's questions, the tutoring time was up. Malfoy stood up, threw his completed assignment on her desk, making her jump with his nearness, and made to walk out.

"Did you understand everything?" She asked, she needed to make sure he was well informed.

"Yes" he didn't stop in his long strides and briskly walked out the door. Her eyes narrowed, did it seem like he was in a rush to leave? His walk wasn't slow and deliberate like usual, it was as if he was escaping.

Before she could ponder on the thought the door flew open. Harry and Ron rushed in.

"Hiya, Hermione" Ron greeted.

"What are you two doing here?" She smiled happy to see them, picking up the completed assignments and walking them over to Snape's desk ready for grading.

"We told you we'd be close" Harry reminded, a smile playing at the edges of his lips.

"Well then, let's get out of here, I'm exhausted" She laughed as she walked over to her friends. All thoughts of whatever Malfoy's new attitude and silence meant washing away, as she and her best friends walked out, chatting happily all the way to their common room.

* * *

Draco sneered down at the book in front of him. Merlin, Binns had lost his bloody mind! He actually expected Draco to read a book written by some savage Muggle?! No bloody way!

He grabbed the offending book and chucked it across his common room, he had been forced to hear it in class, but in no way shape or form would he be forced to endure it outside of that boring class, screw whatever Muggle holiday all girls celebrated, Vault-in-use day, or whatever the hell it was called. And he certainly cared even less for the 'heartbreaking romance that Shakespeare bestowed upon us' as Binns had put it..

From what he had been forced to hear it was about some stupid rapist bloke,Romeo, he was like 18 and the girl,Juliet, was no older than 12, it was sickening really. What the hell is a child suppose to know of love and passion at that age?!

If anything it only showed the savagery of Muggles, forcing themselves and taking advantage of younger female Muggles.

And the most atrocious line in the book he had been forced to hear in class for the past two days had to be "My only love sprung from my only hate"

That just took the cake, not only was it revolting but it was highly ridiculous. Where did this bloke's loyalties lie? It should be with his family not some silly child he revoltingly thought he loved. What a shallow fellow indeed, as just a few hours before he met his Juliet, he had loved another.

'_My only love sprung from my only hate' Revolting indeed_, Draco mused in his common room before his mind wandered to much more pressing matters and people.

* * *

PLEASE DO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, THIS CHAPTER WAS SO HARD TO POST BECAUSE IT LITERALY WROTE ITSELF, I'M REAL UNSURE ABOUT IT. LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT TI PLEASE? AND I HOPE YOU AT LEAST ENJOYED :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- i do not own Harry potter!

A/N- Hi GUYS! i have to say, this chapter was odd to write! OH AND THANKS SO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS FOR LAST CHAPTER, I ENJOYED YOUR REVIEWS VERY MUCH!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

Hermione sat alone during supper, it was Saturday evening and she had gone to Hogsmead in the morning with Harry Ron and Ginny and hadn't returned until just a couple of minutes ago. They had supper there. So what was Hermione doing at the almost empty Gryffindor dining table? Well even she didn't know.

Okay, maybe she did. She had seen Malfoy a lot during Hogsmead, and he had seen her a lot as well. Her and her friends were doing a not so good job at keeping an eye on him, watching where he went off to. He didn't seem to be up to anything although he seemed to catch them at every turn. And at every turn he would insult Ron and Harry, sometimes even pulling Ginny into the fray. But not ever Hermione, not once. She even tried to goad him into insulting her, defending her friends by throwing witty and even insulting retorts back at him, but it was as if he didn't even hear her, the worst that would happen was Crabbe, Goyle and sometimes Blaise or Pansy would insult her for him. Before he would usually jump at her throat at her every word, but ever since Thursday morning, after their encounter, it was like she didn't exist. She pinched herself a couple of times just to make sure she was awake. Malfoy was actually leaving her alone. And it absolutely unsettled her, because this blessing couldn't last forever, because he had to be planning something!

So what was she doing at the Gryffindor dining table? Trying to catch a glimpse of him, or rather, have him finally see her. She wanted whatever he had planned just to come already, she hated that she was starting to feel paranoid, every time he came a few feet near her she would unconsciously jump and she hated it, she hated that he was putting her so much on edge by simply ignoring her!. If Hermione Granger had to pick a point when she felt completely consumed by his aloofness, it would be at this very moment. When he ignored her very existence, when he didn't seem to hear her as she sneered a "Malfoy" as he passed by. When she was completely alone and vulnerable, the way he liked his victims, and said not a single word, cast not a single glance at her.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was very proud of himself. It had been three entire weeks since his 'encounter' with a curly haired brunette and he could safely say he was over his little obsession for her. Of course, he had ignored her like the little leper she was. He pretended like he didn't notice she was around. He ignored her existence,like he should. Outside of their tutoring sessions and potions class, where he made sure he sat as far away from her as possible, Granger didn't exist to him.

And even during tutoring, when they were completely and absolutely alone he didn't really talk to her. He took it upon himself to switch his seat away from her. He did his work, ignored the thick tension in the room. What he did was stay the hell away from her bewitching scent, and not think of her body, or the way her hips swayed when she walked.

She was making it real hard, However, because it was hard not to notice. The more he ignored her existence, the more her curious gazes towards him would grow. It was very hard not to notice how she would observe him whenever she got the chance. It had started as occasional glances but now it was almost daily, he could feel her amber brown eyes boring through him in every class they shared, and he vaguely wondered how she continued to keep her top marks.

Even during lunch and supper there were intervals of time that all she did was stare at him, it unnerved him in so many ways. It wasn't the usual kind of observing, like she was collecting information for her friends. He could tell, that when she stared at him now, she did it for her own personal information and gain.

_'Does she think I don't notice? She's watching me all the bloody time!'_

But that wasn't the worst part. Last week during potions, she had accidentally brushed against him in class! Her hands had come in to contact with his more than once, so had her arms, the best he could do was clench his jaw and ignore it! He tried to ignore how close she had her chair to his, the class itself was a jumbled unfocused mess, because he couldn't focus. Not when she was so close that when she tilted her head her chestnut brown locks would fall on the back of his hand, her delicious scent lingering. It made violent tremors shake his body, needless to say, he had fled from that class as soon as the bell rang.

He also noticed how she became increasingly jumpy around him, like she expected him to attack out of nowhere. It both pleased him and pissed him off, he hadn't touched her, not once for over three weeks now. However, he exploited this power, he would walk near her sometime just to see her stiffen and look around wildly for an oncoming attack

Other than that he ignored her. She really was insignificant, wasn't she? It was a strange thing, ignoring Granger. It gnawed at him, the need to hurl an insult at her when she walked by him in the hallway. To lash out at her when she defended her friends from him. The more intense wants, to bury his nose in her neck and hair and let her intoxicating scent consume him, to taste her delicate skin. To be on top of her again, to indulge in the sinfully delicious act of kissing her and touching her.

Who in the bloody hell was he kidding? his want for her only grew and it pissed him off.

However he was a Malfoy, lying and pretending to be perfect was one of his many talents.

He had two rules in his life, only two. Overcome and conquest whatever he could, like spells and potions, even people, to be the top at everything and anything.

Than the other, if he couldn't do what his first rule required, ignore it. If he couldn't overcome and overtake what he wanted than it simply didn't exist. And that's what he was doing, he always seemed to be doing that around Granger.

So he was ignoring her very existence, she didn't exist and he didn't want her.

'_No Need to worry, just lust, every bloke feels it_._ I'll get over it and than she'll be that annoyingly loud mouthed Mudblood she really is' _

Draco pretended to be paying rapt attention to Crabbe and Goyle as they discussed something or another. But his eyes kept straying to the Gryffindor table, Granger wasn't looking at him at the moment, but he knew she would be soon, she always did.

Pansy, she had been twitchy as of late. It was weird, even for her, he realized with a start that she was also looking at the Gryffindor table.

"What's wrong with you now Parkinson?" He stared at her from beside him.

She quickly snapped out of whatever thoughts she had "Hm? Draco, you say something?" She asked, looking up startled.

Draco raised a curious eyebrow, that was certainly odd. Pansy usually clung to every word and sound he said and made.

"What's wrong with you? Been staring at the Gryffindor table for quite a bit" The question was blunt, he didn't care, Because what if she'd spotted him, not exactly looking, but observing Granger.

"Don't be ridiculous love, why would I be staring at those sodding Gryffindor's" She said in that notorious high pitch Pansy voice.

"Never mind than" he said.

Pansy slid closer to him, and wrapped her hands in his hair. Draco leaned in close to her and covered his face with her neck.

"You know, we have a quidditch game against Hufflepuff tomorrow morning" She whispered in his ear.

"Of course I know Pans, I am the seeker. Or have you forgotten?" Draco murmured.

"Why aren't you out practicing? Before you used to practice in the very mornings all the way to the evenings, anytime you had free time, you even used to miss supper" She questioned, dragging her fingers through his hair.

Draco was not going to answer that, it was too incriminating.

"Don't feel like it, I'll practice later and tomorrow" He was known for working late in to the night, no teachers told him anything of it.

"What are you doing later tonight?" Pansy asked. To Draco's ears it was an apparent come on.

"Tutoring with Granger, until the night, It's Friday" He stated.

"Granger, I don't like her" Pansy hissed.

"And who does?" Draco snorted, ignoring the annoying shiver at just the mention of her name.

"Only Gryffindor's. Like Thomas, and Sodding, bloody Weasley" She spat.

Draco felt another pang, but it was much different than before, he tried not to curl his hands into fists.

"I didn't know Weasley or Thomas liked that pathetic excuse for a witch" Draco inquired nonchalantly.

"It's bloody obvious. Thomas looks at her all the sodding time and Weasley..." She scoffed at the end.

"Weasley can't shut up about her. Hermione can do this, Hermione would be excellent at that! Well do I look like that Mudblood?! No! I am not! And I swear if Weasley mentions her one more time, I'm hexing her!" Pansy ranted, Draco smirked, caught a bit off guard. Was Pansy jealous of Granger?

"Why hex her? Hex him, he's the one who wont shut up about her" He said, trying to keep the defensive edge from his voice.

"Defending the Mudblood, are we?"Pansy shot back.

Draco pulled away from her "Shut up Pansy" He sneered, looking back at Crabbe and Goyle.

He most certainly was not defending her!

And than Malfoy felt her eyes on him. Granger was staring at him again, he smirked because he couldn't believe at how much she was becoming absorbed in him.

Even more revolting, he liked when she looked at him.

He used to be able to get caught up in Pansy. No, Not just Pansy, any girl. Any girl he wanted, but now he couldn't help how his mind would instantly compare Pansy's scent with Granger's and how they were a world apart. Granger smelled highly more potent and enticing than Pansy. Granger seemed more alluring and even in her plainness she seemed almost seductive. And he hated thinking that way.

'_I'll get over it. It's nothing, Maybe I'll cancel today's tutoring session, Snape would understand, I do have a game tomorrow morning'_

* * *

Hermione couldn't help it. Her eyes drifted to the Slytherin table for the umpteenth time that night He,Malfoy, was still there, he was still whispering in Pansy's ear, and Pansy still had her hands in his hair.

'_That's so disgusting. If I were a prefect I'd separate them immediately! Not only that, I'd take 50 points from Slytherin for their repulsive little show and lack of respect' _

she ripped her eyes away from the offending and revolting scene and looked at Ron, he seemed on edge lately and she could take a good guess why.

"Ron, you alright mate?" Harry questioned. Ron slightly jumped and met the eyes of his concerned friends.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm fine" He smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes "We're not dense Ron. Is Pansy making you do all the work in potions?" She asked, spitting the Slytherin girl's name.

She really found Pansy more and more unlikable as the days went. "No, No. she's actually doing almost all the work" Ron assured.

"Well lucky you. Freaking Tracey Davis is no smarter than this here spoon" Harry growled,wagging the spoon in his hand around.

Harry and Ron got in to a heated discussion on who had it worse.

Hermione had done this with them the first week. And they had agreed, what was worse than having to sit next to Malfoy for double potions class? And than having to spend even more time with him during tutoring. But honestly, she had nothing to contribute to this conversation, because damn it all, Malfoy was being perfect. He stayed quiet, he did his work, and he just ignored her.

. During the second week as seatmates in potions, she was purposefully brushing against him, wanting to get a rise out of him, waiting for him to react, to insult her to do something to bring things back to normal! But all he'd done was leave as soon as the bell rang, he must still be repulsed by her. See, Hermione felt like she had been holding her breath for 3 weeks now! He needed to just do whatever it was he was planning and let her breath easy again. She wasn't used to this, all he did was ignore her and act as if she wasn't there, it was slightly infuriating.

Hermione snapped out of her reverie and realized that her eyes were once again on the Slytherin table. Except this time she didn't get the side of his face. She got the full frontal, the air caught in her throat. He was playing with his tongue against the inside of his cheek, he darted it out and licked the bottom of his lip and smirked. It was completely incapacitating, he looked absolutely, devilishly, dangerously breathtaking.

Hermione gulped and looked away '_What's wrong with me?'_

She looked at the watch on her wrist, 6:45, she had 15 minutes to get to Snape's classroom before tutoring started. She was going to confront Malfoy, she was going to demand what it was he was up to and that he might as well give it up because she was well aware of whatever he was planning.

She stood with renewed resolve.

"Want us to walk you Hermione?" Harry offered as per usual.

She shook her head "No, Malfoy would just throw a fit. Besides it's real close and all I have to do is go over the work. Thanks Harry"

"Alright, Hermione. See you later" Ron grinned, waving dismissively. Hermione smirked, he had been so wrapped up in his own world these past few weeks.

'_What's up with him? I bet it's a girl!_' Hermione concluded, she gave him a knowing look, he widened his eyes at her and she laughed.

She turned to them "Oh, we can go over Binns homework tonight. For Romeo and Juliet" She said.

Harry and Ron nodded.

With a wave she walked to Snape's classroom, today would be the last day they would be working on the Estrelladelmar potion, they had been rigorously working on it for 3 weeks now. She knew the potion forwards and Backwards and was positive she could brew it, but Snape refused to let them try. He insisted all they needed was the common knowledge, what would they need it for anyway? The question itself had seemed like a challenge to Hermione.

She opened the classroom door and read through the last questions they had left to answer, it was basically a 20 question sort of test. Snape hadn't let them see it up until today, she had to admit she was a bit excited, she was sure she would get a perfect score.

The door slammed open making a loud crashing sound against the wall. Hermione jumped in complete terror and whirled around, almost pulling the wand from the inside of her robes. It was Malfoy, which meant she still had a hand on her wand just in case,

She looked at her wrist watch, 6:50.

"You're early" She stated, noting that he was wearing his quidditch uniform and holding his broom.

"I Know, I have to tell you something" Malfoy said.

Something inside of Hermione moved. She felt a pang against her chest and was almost breathless, as a violent shiver ran through her body, leaving goosebumps in her arms,

It was the first time in 3 weeks that she had heard his voice directed at her, and it was incomprehensible why she reacted this way.

'Well?" She asked, a lump in her throat.

"I'm practicing for my quidditch match tomorrow" He informed.

"Now?"

He nodded.

Hermione raised an annoyed eyebrow "But we have tutoring today" She hissed, she was a bit shocked that she almost sounded disappointed.

"I know, that is why I came to tell you. You have the day of" He replied, shrugging and leaning on his broom.

To Hermione, it looked like he wasn't making a move to leave. He just stood there and than he looked at her, and Hermione had that same explosion of feelings all over again, it sent her reeling and out of breath. She stood there trying to look composed, but she was a complete jumbled up mess, her heart was starting to speed up, and her hands started to fiddle with the ends of her hair, a nervous habit. She realized she was finding it very hard to breath. What was happening to her?!

She felt completely lost in his stormy eyes as he stared her down, for the first time in a long time. He was looking at her, not looking past her, his eyes were trained on her and she wished she could read the intensity behind them. He took one step toward her and than she let out the breath she had been holding. His eyes quickly looked away from her and he turned around.

'_It's now or never, Granger'_ she told herself

"Malfoy, wait!" She spoke before she could think,if she thought about it she would never do it.

"What?" he asked not turning around, although she did notice the way his shoulders tensed.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He slowly turned around, confused look on his face.

"I mean, what are you planning? You haven't insulted me, not once in almost a month! What are you trying to do to me?" She accused.

He raised an eyebrow at her "Nothing"

Hermione was not expecting that answer.

"But you hate me! You still bother Harry and Ron, It's like you don't see me" She knew perfectly well that she sounded like a brain dead idiot, but she really needed to get this sorted, because she couldn't spend the rest of her life wondering what Malfoy was plotting.

"Are you jealous?" He smirked.

Hermione was blown away again, the reactions she had to him! He only smirked, and she felt breathless, it absolutely insane.

"N-no. It's just too good to be true. You not bothering me or insulting me, now that you have a million opportunities, with the tutoring. And we sit together in potions"

"Do you want me to bother and insult you" His smirk grew wicked, he looked highly amused and it was starting to irritate Hermione.

"W-what? of course not! I just wanted to know that you weren't planning to do some horrible thing to me!" She shook her head indignantly.

"Well I'm not, so relax Granger" He shrugged again, tilting his head to the side to look under her bangs.

'_Holy cow! It happened again_!' Hermione tried her best not to show the extreme discomfort she was in, that he was putting her in simply by trying to find her eyes.

"Why not" She asked, it was like word vomit, she couldn't control what she said.

Now Draco seemed irritated, he glared at her "Because I grew bored, alright? Enough with the questions!"

She tried to ignore the pang in her chest. Bored?

He began to stride towards her with clear intent.

Hermione instinctively took a step back, but he walked past her.

"And stop doing that! I haven't done a thing to you! Stop acting like some scared mouse, it's pathetic!" He hissed. She turned to look at him and shout at him in anger, obviously Malfoy wasn't quite as bored of her as he stated. He flung the windows open.

He jumped out with his broom next to him. Hermione's eyes widened and she ran to the window, her heart stopped beating, "Malfoy!" She yelled in horror.

And than her heart started pounding against her chest again. He had mounted his broom and was flying away from the castle and towards the quidditch pitch. Never had she felt such painful relief, it practically brought her to tears.

'_There is definitely something wrong with me_' she realized, as she continued to watch Malfoy as he zoomed around in his broom..

* * *

Draco grabbed his broom and quickly got it under him mounting it, just inches of the ground.

He zoomed up as far as the hoops. He loved flying, he loved everything about it. He loved the way the wind felt on his hair and face. He loved the way he could control where he went. He loved how recklessly fast he could fly, making most people shiver and cringe. Sometimes he didn't want to come down, he could fly around forever. He flew around in circles for a while, and than took out a small box from his pocket. He opened it and out flew the snitch. Sure, it was dark outside, but he was used to the dark. His eyes adjusted to the dark very quick, so he could easily keep an eye on the snitch.

He zoomed around the pitch, following the snitch around, never quite catching it just enjoying the chase. He smirked, as he made a sharp turn and found himself flying backwards and then looping back around. He continued flying.

'_Granger noticed I don't pay any mind to her, perhaps she misses me_' the idea tickled his stomach, how absurd.

Than he frowned '_She was being rather annoying, she thought I was up to something! Is that why she's been so stupidly jumpy?'_

"Leave me alone! Why cant you just leave me alone!" The words rang in his head.

'_Well she got what she wanted' _he snorted '_And she has the nerve to complain about it, stupid Mudblood_'

He wrapped his hand around the small little golden ball right in front of him. Too close to give it a chance at escape. But as soon as he caught it he let it go again. It made a quick turn, heading closer to the castle. Wouldn't you know it, it stopped and zoomed around right in front of Snape's still open windows. Instead of finding the little golden ball, he was met with doe brown eyes.

Her eyes widened when he spotted her.

He raised an eyebrow at her and almost smirked as she quickly shut the window making a last face at him before disappearing.

'_She was staring at me, how obscene. What is wrong with her now_?'

* * *

Hermione had been absorbed and mesmerized as she watched Malfoy flying.

She knew all the seekers from each house, Harry was constantly talking about them and how good they were and how he needed to be as good as them so he could compete. Hermione would roll her eyes at him, obviously he was the best seeker, only rivaled by the Slytherin seeker, Malfoy. As much as she hated to admit it, even Harry said it, watch out for Malfoy.

She liked the way Harry flew when he played. He was fast and attentive.

But here she watched Malfoy flying, he was also amazingly fast, but aggressive and at the same time so graceful, he looked like he could live in his broom. He looked like a new creature to her eyes, he was beautiful. His white golden hair shone In the darkness, his stormy, silvery eyes stood out like stars, he flew with such a grace, it was almost mystical. She had caught glimpses of his face, he looked Happy.

She was so dazzled by him that when he came to an abrupt halt right in front of her she couldn't hide the shock from her face. Her stomach fluttered wildly as he raised questioning eyebrow at her. She composed herself, made a face at, him tempted to stick her tongue out, and closed Snape's window.

A slow smile made it's way to her face, she took her rapidly beating heart to account and the way there was a giddy feeling bubbling in her stomach.

Hermione caught herself, was she smiling at Malfoy?!

_'No,no no! I should head back to the common room'_ she ordered herself, resisting the urge to look out the window one last time.

When she got to her common room it was full. Of course it would be, it was only 7:30 in the evening.

"Yeah, that's who I want for Valentines day! Although it seems I have some unwanted competition" Parvati was talking to Lavander.

"Oh, Hi Hermione" She waved.

"Hi Parvati, Lavender" Hermione waved back, her eyes scanning the Gryffindor common room for a mop of red hair, or round glasses.

She spotted Ginny sitting next to Ron, the Weasley twins and Harry, all crowded around a chess board.

She smirked, How Ron was amazingly strategic and focused in that bloody game and couldn't pay that kind of importance to his classes was beyond her.

She trudged over to them.

"Hi guys!" Hermione greeted

"Hermione, you're early" Harry beamed.

"Yeah, Malfoy ditched tutoring to practice for some quidditch game" She informed, trying to hide the tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"Right, they play against Hufflepuff tomorrow. Wonder who'll win that one" Ron said, a note of sarcasm in his voice that confused Hermione.

Fred and George snorted.

"Am I missing something?" Hermione asked confused, giving Ginny a look. To her surprise even Ginny seemed to know what her friends were on about.

"For a smart girl" George started.

"You sure don't seem to be observant" Fred ended.

Hermione always found the bond of Fred and George endearing, the way they ended sentences for each other was unintentional and adorable. However, when they used it to patronize her, she didn't like that.

"Is that so? And may I ask how you came to that conclusion?!" Hermione snapped.

"Never mind them Hermione, Malfoy's just a really good seeker. Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance" Ginny offered.

"Is he that good?" Hermione felt herself almost smirk, and was that pride in her voice?! '_Blasphemy!_'

"Er, yeah. Him and Harry seem to be neck in neck. Last year we beat Slytherin by this much, all because Harry had just a bit more experience under his belt, and His Fire-bolt" Ron said, holding his index and thumb real close together barely leaving a gap.

"I always said, look out for Malfoy" Harry sighed.

"Don't worry Harry, you're amazing. You have natural talent" Ginny beamed, patting Harry's knee. Harry blushed a light red hue.

"So does he, Ginny. I remember first year, when he flew off the ground, that seemed like natural talent to me. The only reason I made it to a quidditch team before Malfoy was because Gryffindor was in need of a seeker and McGonagall saw me flying. She didn't see Malfoy" Harry explained.

"Stop it Harry, You're amazing and you know it!" Hermione reprimanded.

Harry smiled "Of course, all I have to do is practice more than him"

Ron slapped Harry on the back "And you got me out there mate"

"And don't you forget us" George and Fred said simultaneously.

"Maybe we should go to the game tomorrow, observe the Slytherin's play. And see what we're up against" Harry pointed out. His team nodded.

Hermione and Ginny as well.

Hermione went to bed that night in good spirits.

'_So he's a great Seeker is he_' she smirked before she slept.

They were out in their Cloaks on a saturday morning, it was cold out, but of course they expected that, it was the beginnings of February. Harry and his friends sat right in the front of the stands to get a clear view of the game.

Hermione's eyes were trained on the quidditch pitch in front of her. She spotted Malfoy standing next to his team captain, a smirk on his face, Hermione could see the clear anticipation in his eyes. He even seemed a bit impatient.

"Let's see if this game lasts long enough to see how they play" Ron said, sitting next to Hermione.

Harry nodded.

Hermione didn't respond, she watched in amazement as the players all ascended into the air.

She almost smiled as she realized who led the charge, Malfoy was erupting into the sky. His broom was twirling as he stood on it, his feet on the hilt and his hands holding the top of his broom.

'_Amazing'_

Hermione watched as Malfoy hovered above all the players on the pitch, looking around. It was when he seemed to have spotted something and started rapidly moving downwards that two Hufflepuff beaters went to either side of him, trapping him.

Hermione's eyes widened. '_That's hardly fair! And isn't a Hufflepuff supposed to be scared and nice. Look at them now!'_

Hermione glared as she paid rapt attention, seeing Malfoy's mouth moving rapidly, an angry scowl clear on his face, as the Hufflepuff seeker went off in the direction Malfoy had been flying to.

Except, Malfoy's face changed, drastically! He had been scowling and now he seemed to be smirking. Hermione instantly noticed why. He wasn't as trapped as he seemed, the Hufflepuff beaters were still following his lead, and he led them right in to the posters, with the Hufflepuff insignia on them. Malfoy easily came to a halt and ascended upwards again. The two beaters had no such luck as they crashed into the posters and crashed down.

'_How barbaric and mean! It was a trap! Brilliant!_' Hermione realized, her stomach did a little somersault as she caught sight of Malfoy, rapidly descending again. She was unable to stop herself from clapping in joy along with the rest of the Slytherin spectators..

Harry, Ron and Ginny turned to her, eyes wide.

"It was a very smart move, is all" Hermione replied sheepishly, immediately stopping her clapping.

She watched the rest of the game, unable to pry her eyes of off Him, Malfoy. He looked so different flying around, trying to win the game for his team and his house.

The game lasted a total of 8 minutes, before Malfoy caught the snitch and beat Hufflepuff, 210 to 40.

He beamed as he descended down to the field some of his friends and teammates crowding him and congratulating his win.

Hermione couldn't keep the smile in her face, almost disgusted she realized she had been rooting for Slytherin, for Malfoy!

"Crap" Ron groaned from besides Harry.

"I know, they're really good" Harry stood up.

Hermione stood ready to follow Harry, he seemed just slightly upset.

"Ah, it's Potter and friends, came to cheer me on?" Hermione heard the familiar drawl and had to stop herself from smiling. She bit her tongue harshly. '_What is wrong with you, you idiot! He came to bother your BEST FRIENDS!'_

"Shove it Malfoy" Ron sneered, he and Harry quickly turning to face Malfoy.

Hermione turned with them, Malfoy was being flanked by Blaise.

"You always say the sweetest things to me Weasel" Malfoy snorted.

"Oh, I can be even sweeter" Ron shot back, clenching his fists.

"Ew, no thanks. I don't roll that way. Ah but perhaps Potter might appreciate your offer a bit more. What do you say Potter?" Malfoy asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I say you roll more in Blaise direction, huh?" Harry shot back. Hermione let out a laugh as she and Ginny grabbed on to Ron, who wanted to maul Malfoy.

"You find this funny, Granger?" Malfoy sneered at her.

Hermione's eyes widened, he was acknowledging her again?

"As a matter of fact I do" She replied, trying to keep the laugh from her voice.

"Is that so?" He took a step toward her, Hermione suppressed the need to jump or step back.

"Well, are you going to congratulate me? I did win you know. In record time, if I do say so myself" He looked at Harry and Ron "But don't worry, I'm saving my best game especially for the Gryffindor team"

"Oh good, for a second there I thought you weren't going to be a challenge" Harry shrugged, with a smirk on his face, not betraying his earlier distress.

"Don't worry, your pathetic little team doesn't stand a chance, not one!" Growled Malfoy, seeming to lose his pleasant tone.

Malfoy and Blaise turned to leave and before she could stop herself, Hermione called out to him.

"Malfoy!" .

He turned and raised an eyebrow "Yes?"

"Congratulations" she breathed. He smirked and threw almost smug looks at her friends behind her.

It snapped Hermione out of her reverie. '_Did I just congratulate him?! Get a grip you sodding idiot'_

"You know. On being the first team on the roster to face Gryffindor, and surely going to be their first beat of the year. Congratulations" she tried to save herself. She must have done a good job as her friends hooted and cheered behind her.

Malfoy didn't seem to register that. He looked at Hermione, making Hermione's heart beat rapidly and her stomach twist into violent knots.

And than he tilted his head to the side and smirked. "We'll see about that" he took a step back and raised an eyebrow sending one last devilishly malicious and at the same time alluring, smirk her way.

A heat pooled at her cheeks, her heart sped up even more, if that was possible. She felt the blood rushing in her ears, and the violent twisting in her stomach turned to flapping. It felt as if there was a million huge butterflies in her stomach.

_'Crap'_

She realized horrified what was wrong with her, what had transpired in the 3 weeks of silence and no acknowledgment, that led to that final smirk.

'_I'm smitten_!'

She was completely aghast, the absurdity! But Hermione was a sharp girl and she couldn't lie to herself, she couldn't deny it! She liked him! She liked his face, his smirk, his stupid voice. The way his hair hung over his beautiful eyes. The way he looked at her. That's why she kept staring at him! Even the way he rode his broomstick was amazing to her eyes.

'_Ok, there is a completely reasonable explanation. He hasn't said a mean thing or done anything cruel to me for almost a month. It's nothing more than a crush that will fade as soon as he opens that vile mouth of his' _Hermione tried to comfort herself as she grabbed her belongings and made her way to the confines of her common room speeding ahead of Ron, Ginny and Harry, who were still laughing as they followed her.

_'Relax, Granger, relax! You'll get over this! No worries!'_

* * *

Alright, please tell me what you think! REVIEW! lol, you don't have to. I'm a bit insecure with this chapter, is it moving too fast? please tell me so i could slow it down. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! also i wanted you guys to know that just to adjust to my story i made Ron a quidditch player just a bit earlier.

OH and remember when you have that crush on someone and try to deny it it to yourself but obviously can't stop your body's reactions, like the stupid butterflies, and nerves and you catch yourself staring, well that's what our little Hermione is going through lol. this chapter was a bit mushy, the next one will definitely be a tad angsty. tata loves!


	7. Chapter 7

_AN- Another chapter that wrote itself. please let me know what you think. constructive critisism beyond welcome._

_Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!_

* * *

_'Idiot, Idiot, idiot!' _Hermione was inwardly reprimanding herself. It was Monday morning and she found that she was happy, exuberant and excited. It should be a good thing, Except she was also angry at herself, annoyed, practically devastated! Why? Because she found her good spirits bloomed from the knowledge that today she had tutoring with Malfoy, and thinking that way was just not good.

"Hermione, eat something! For goodness sakes, no wonder you're so skinny!" Ron scolded Hermione.

"We can't all have your appetite, Ronald!" Hermione shot back, immediately shaken from her thoughts.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Ron was offended.

Hermione instantly laughed "Alright, I'm eating!" She gave up, picking up an apple and taking a bite.

"That hardly counts, but I guess it's better than nothing" Ron grunted.

Hermione shot him a halfhearted glare, she couldn't really be mad at him, he was looking out for her well being after all. Although, in her opinion, Ron had been a bit snappy as of late. She inquired him as she took another bite from her apple.

"You two are going to have to spill the beans at some point" Harry said from besides her.

Hermione and Ron turned to him "What's bothering you Harry?" Hermione asked, instantly panicked, it was almost a reflex to expect doom if Harry predicted it.

"No, No. Nothing's bothering_ me_. It's, whats bothering _you two_?" Harry shot them both meaningful looks.

"Nothing" Hermione and Ron responded simultaneously, sounding a lot like Fred and George.

"You both seem like, in a daze" Harry shrugged.

'_Harry is right. Ron does seem out of it. But me? Am I letting Malfoy affect me that much?'_

"It's the extra work, for me. I have to do my homework and classes, and our final exams coming up In a few short months. Plus I have to tutor Malfoy" Hermione explained, some of it was true. But mostly she could handle it all, it was just..._Malfoy_, she needed to get him out of her system! He was making her crazy!

"Don't overwork yourself Hermione" Harry chided and turned to Ron "Whats your excuse then?"

Ron turned a light shade of red "I don't know what you're talking about, Mate"

"Ron, don't lie to me. What's bothering you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Ron. You can talk to us" Hermione swore, "You know that"

"Really, it's nothing. I'm fine, really" Ron insisted.

'_It's definitely a girl_' Hermione scrutinized her red headed friend '_Look at that blush! He may be able to __lie to Harry, but he is certainly not fooling me_' Hermione smiled knowingly, she would let it go... for now.

Harry groaned.

"What's wrong?" Hermione questioned.

"We have potions, Tracey Davis is not the smartest cookie, you do the math" Harry groaned again.

"I don't know what cookies or math have to do with anything, but Tracey Davis is looking at you" Ron laughed.

Hermione looked up and searched the Slytherin table for Tracey Davis, instead she was met by stormy familiar eyes staring back at her intensely. Hermione was winded and instantly looked away, goosebumps were starting to rise on her skin.

Malfoy was looking at her. She hadn't seen him since Saturday, after the game when he finally spoke to her after weeks of silence, when she realized she might like him, just slightly more than she ever should.

"Did you see her Hermione? Isn't she looking at Harry?" Ron was still laughing.

Hermione shook herself out of her thoughts and quickly scanned the Slytherin table, pointedly ignoring where she knew Malfoy sat.

she found Tracey Davis, indeed she was staring at Harry. Hermione searched the girl's face, was that..._adoration_ in the girl's eyes?

"Uh, yes. She is looking at you Harry" Hermione confirmed, Harry responded with a strangled groan.

"Wow! look at her face. Harry, I think she fancies you" Ron stated astonished, and than erupted into laughter.

"Oh, shut up Ron!" Harry growled, punching Ron's arm.

"I think he's right Harry. She looks positively...absorbed in you" Hermione answered truthfully.

"Please tell me you're joking" Harry moaned distraught. Hermione shook her head.

Ron's eyes were still on the Slytherin table. Hermione's gaze followed his and was once again brought in the direction of Malfoy. She glared, Pansy was in his arms again.

Hermione didn't just feel anger, she felt a kind of sadness overcome her.

'_This has to stop_' she thought to herself melancholy, because if this continued, Draco Malfoy would be the death of her. She miserably bit into her apple, annoyed with herself again.

"There are worst things, you know" Ron's words snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Than liking a Slytherin" he continued softly, still looking at the Slytherin table.

Hermione almost choked on her bite of apple. '_Good lord! Does Ron know_?' She was instantly panicked.

"Liking a Slytherin?!" Harry spluttered. "I don't like her! She likes me! Or so you two say" Harry shot almost accusingly.

"Eh! never mind" Ron shook his head and looked away from the Slytherin table, his face was absolutely on fire!

Something in Hermione's mind clicked. '_Wait a minute! did Ronald Weasley just say there was nothing wrong with liking a Slytherin?!_' she was floored, Ron absolutely detested Slytherin's.

'_Ron was looking...over at Malfoy.._.' Hermione was quickly thinking.

She quickly looked at the Slytherin table, not looking at Malfoy but the person next to him, who was currently out of his arms, and Staring back at the Gryffindor table...at Ron!

Ron hadn't been staring at Malfoy, he had been staring at Pansy Parkinson!

_'A girl! I knew it was a girl problem! but Pansy?_!' Hermione was aghast..

"Oh for goodness sake" she muttered to herself and turning back to her friends. She was about to inform Ron that they needed to have a talk as soon as they were in their common rooms. But before she could get a word out

"Attention everybody!" Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the walls of the dinning hall.

The room went silent.

"Thank you, I just want to inform you all, Especially the prefects of each house, to make sure everybody is present during supper. I have a special announcement to make and I would like every student here to attend. So do not miss supper" At those words his eyes slipped to Hermione "No matter how much the library may beckon one"

All houses erupted into laughter, Hermione looked down and blushed, she didn't go to the library that much! And honestly, she was getting quite tired of all these jokes of her living in the library! Besides, Dumbledore should applaud her behavior, not laugh about it

"He was just joking, Hermione. No need to get mad" Harry laughed.

"Whose mad?!" Hermione bit back huffily.

"Alright, she is certainly not mad" Ron laughed.

'_Well of course they would laugh! The joke wasn't at their expense_' Hermione sighed.

"Hurry up you two, we have class shortly. We don't want to be late because we all love our seat mates, don't we?" Hermione tried to sound sarcastic but at the same time She stressed her words, observing Ron.

Ron's cheeks instantly hued red, he was never good at controlling his emotions.

Hermione smiled bitterly, she really didn't like Pansy, at all. '_But if Ron likes her, maybe she isn't all that bad'_ she shook her head, she was going to watch them both very closely today.

She stood from the Dining table and picked up her bag, it was heavier than the average bag, simply because Hermione liked to read whenever she had any time on her hands, between classes included.

Ron and Harry stood, Ron looked down at Hermione and gave a weary sigh.

"Give it to me" Ron said.

"Give what?" Hermione asked, adjusting her heavy bag over her shoulder.

"Your bag, give it to me" He rolled his eyes.

"No Thank you, I can take it myself" Hermione raised her chin a little. Ron was much taller than herself, but she wasn't very fond of the "Save the Damsel in distress" bit.

"Don't be a prat! That thing weighs more than you do, Give it to me" Ron scolded.

"Rubbish! Now lets go before we're late to class, And don't call me a Prat!" Hermione retorted.

"Only you two would fight over chivalry" Harry intervened testily.

"Hermione, just give me your bag! Look at you, you're going to break your scrawny back!" Ron insisted.

"I resent that! I can handle it, let's go" She wagged a finger at him.

"How can you walk with that thing? No wonder you're stronger than you look! I would be too if I carried a whole other person on my back" Ron lightly slapped Hermione's hand away.

Hermione took a deep breath, reminded herself he really was trying to be nice and maybe her bag was just slightly heavier than usual, as she had stashed 2 really big books in there, one about potions, and the other, her go to read, Hogwarts:A history.

"What's in your bag?" She asked calmly.

"We're going to be late!" Harry tried again.

"Quills,Ink and parchment paper, like any normal person! You know, not everyone carry's a library in their bag! But That's besides the point, don't you think?" Ron replied.

"Alright, how about we switch bags instead. I really don't like the fact that you think I can't handle my own belongings, but if you insist" Hermione tried to deal.

Ron took a second to think. "Alright, mines must be loads lighter" He nodded approvingly.

"Mine, and This is ridiculous" Hermione pointed out, but took her bag off.

"Snape is going to take a million points from Gryffindor, will you two hurry up!" Harry snapped irate.

"Don't correct me! Just give me your bag" Ron frowned.

Hermione handed her bag to Ron, and he gave her his.

Harry was tapping his foot annoyed, the dining hall was quickly emptying.

"Harry, you can do with a bit of patience" Hermione scolded Harry, He opened his mouth at a loss for words.

"She has a point mate" Ron nodded knowingly, Harry was aghast, he had stood around quietly, waiting for them to stop fighting over their stupid bags and he was being scolded for it!

"Well, maybe he can't wait to sit with Tracey" Hermione poked Harry's side and began walking with Ron.

"Hey! Keep saying that and we wont be friends for much longer" Harry ran after his friends and poked Hermione back.

"Hey!" Hermione laughed, if she wasn't in a rush to get to class she would most certainly jab him back.

"Thank goodness we aren't the only ones who might be late. And Snape wont be able to take off points from our house without looking completely hypocritical" Harry sighed in relief.

"What are you on about?" Ron questioned confused, Hermione was also caught off guard.

,"Slytherin's are late too. And not just any Slytherin's it's, _Them_" Harry stressed his words, subtly motioning with his head behind them.

Hermione slowly looked back, trying to be subtle as well.

Sure enough, Malfoy and Pansy were behind them. She quickly whipped her head back around, she noticed that Malfoy's eyes were on her again.

_'Why do I feel like we're being herded?_' She quickly thought

It sent a jolt down her spine when she caught his eyes, her heart hammered against her chest.

_'No! No! This stops right now! It's only because he's been keeping his big mouth shut for the past 3 weeks, it's nothing! I feel absolutely nothing past the valley of shallow...attraction! Oh, EW! Stop this Hermione, Just stop!_'

Hermione was extremely exhausted with her own self!

"Let's just get to class" She said, speeding up. Surprisingly, but not much, Ron also sped up, with a very noticeable spring in his step _'Like he's running away, at least we're on the same boat'_ Hermione scrutinized, speeding up some more to keep up with Ron's long strides.

"Hey! Where's the fire?" Harry groaned, speeding up none the less. He was quickly getting aggravated with his friends, first they wouldn't hurry, now they rushed as if Voldemort himself was on their heels.

Hermione groaned, she had momentarily forgotten that she shared a seat with Malfoy, therefore her running was ridiculous. _'At least we're on time, Snape isn't even here yet'_

Hermione gave her friends encouraging smiles while they miserably made their way to their seats.

Ron let a small smile play on his lips as he sat on his chair, something Hermione didn't miss.

'_Keep an eye on Ron_' she told herself.

All thoughts of Ron banished, as the chair next to her screeched against the floor, it made her

noticeably stiffen and she instantly looked down at her potions book in front of her.

'_He's here_. _OK, Just calm down, Hermione. And for goodness sake, stop talking to yourself! They're going to put me in St Mungo's, I'm going insane_' she inwardly groaned. She really was feeling devastated.

"Granger, you heard Dumbledore, right? Let's not stray to the library today, Hm?" Hermione stiffened some more as Malfoy surprised her by speaking.

"W-what?"she asked, breathless. She looked up at him, a violent shiver made it's way down her spine. He was sitting just a little bit closer than usual, it was almost unnoticeable. But Hermione could tell, his chair wasn't touching the leg of the table as was normal, he was sitting just a bit closer, and it unnerved her.

His trademark smirk slowly made it's way to his lips making Hermione look back down at her potions book

"Well, don't be daft. He only just announced it ten minutes ago" Malfoy looked down at his bag and pulled out a quill and parchment paper,

'_Why is he speaking to me? Why is he sitting closer? Why can't I speak?! He just called me daft, say something_' Hermione could feel heat start to pool at her cheeks.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" She slightly jolted startled as Malfoy spoke again, except this time there was a clear tone of arrogance in his voice.

Hermione collected herself, she was acting like his stupid admirers, how pathetic?

"No more than usual" She replied coolly.

"Clear signs. Girls these days sure tend to get ahead of themselves" Malfoy seemed to be speaking to himself, but it was obvious to Hermione he meant her.

"And what, May I ask, are you on about?" Hermione questioned irritably, as she wasn't very fond of the tone in which he spoke, or his implications.

"Oh, Nothing. It's just quite obvious that you're dazzled by me" He replied simply.

Hermione's eyes widened. She almost choked on Nothing! That's how startled she was!

'_He can't know! No way, I wasn't that obvious! Because I don't even like him that much that it's noticeable_!'

"N-now look at the one who's being daft" Hermione retorted, mentally cursing herself for stuttering.

"Ooh, what was that?" He asked, again the smirk played at the corner of his lips.

'_Good lord, kill me_'

"Just shut up Ferret!" Hermione hissed, unable to wrap her head around the situation.

'_Three weeks. No taunts. No cruel remarks. No insults. No Glaring. And my personal favorite, No touching of any sort! for three weeks, and now he speaks?! I don't understand!_'

Malfoy's eyes hardened at the insult "Alright, just doing Snape a favor, get along with my Mudblood tutor and seatmate. That's clearly not possible. And I'm quite glad, now I don't have to be pleasant to you and I wont be reprimanded for it. Pardon me while I wretch at the thought of you" Malfoy quietly snarled.

Hermione was caught off guard, his mood swings were abnormal!

And just like that she felt released. Released from whatever power had made her so acutely aware of him.

"That's what you call being pleasant? I can only wonder what it's like being the vile ferret you truly are?" She hissed back sarcastically.

"Bushy haired, buck tooth, filthy Mudblood" He shot back.

"Slimy, disgusting, egotistical, daddy's boy!"

"My father will hear about this! Ridiculous I have to suffer next to you! Intolerable trash!"

"Of course he will. Daddy to the rescue.._.again_!" Hermione answered scathingly, stressing the word.

"Oh, I don't need him to keep you in line, Don't test me Mudblood! Don't!" He hissed back venomously.

Than he did something that caught Hermione off guard, he leaned in "Because you already know what I'm capable of...to keep you quiet" his eyes traveled, agonizingly slow, down her face to her mouth and down her neck.

"The marks are gone, I see" He chuckled darkly, insinuation clear in his voice.

Hermione turned to send a taunt his way, hoping her discomfort didn't show as she clasped a quick, protective hand over her neck. But she was sent reeling, he had on the most devious smirk across his face, his blue stormy eyes were shining dark, intimidating, and he raised a suggestive eyebrow at her.

And just like that, she was caught again.

She turned away from him without another word. '_I'm pathetic_!' she growled to herself. '_How can I be so infuriatingly shallow?! It's not like me!'_

Hermione couldn't fathom what it was that attracted her to Malfoy! She was always aware that he looked good, she always knew. But it never affected her, until now!.

'_Is it because he was my first kiss?' _she wondered idly. But that was preposterous, she always told herself that whoever her first crush, love, kiss, first anything, was, she wouldn't let it affect her in such away. She was above the emotion that made some girls so clingy! Wasn't she?!.

'_I have self control! I have discipline! Why can't I control this? It's absolutely absurd! Perhaps I'll go to the library during my free period. Maybe I'm under some spell or potion! Maybe someone's pranked me into liking Malfoy!_' the worst part of her thoughts were that she truly wanted this to be some sick joke. Because it just wasn't possible that she liked Malfoy!

There was no substance behind it, none. They had all of 1 nice tutoring session, which ended in him attacking her. He attacked her in the same way the morning after that, and than proceeded to ignore her for 3 weeks, and it brought them here. Back to normality, insulting each other. Except it was completely different! Because Malfoy had been suggestive and Hermione was possibly starting to like him.

Hermione didn't realize Ron make his way to her desk. He smiled down at her and handed her bag to her. She rolled her eyes but smiled back and handed his much lighter bag to him. "Thanks" she mouthed as he went to take his seat.

Malfoy scoffed at her side, making Hermione tense self consciously. '_What's he thinking?'_

Snape walked in, Hermione was instantly grateful and she visibly relaxed, her shoulders losing the tension. She would have let out a sight of relief, but it was very likely Snape would deduct points from Gryffindor for the noise.

Hermione watched Snape, he was mumbling annoyed. '_He seems upset'_

"Today we will be going over a very simple potion. Nothing that would _stress_ you" he almost grumbled it out.

The classroom instantly buzzed with hushed conversation. '_So I'm not the only one who notices'_

Hermione turned to give Harry a curious gaze, he raised his eyebrows in confusion.

Hermione turned back around, and let her eyes stray to Ron. She hadn't forgotten just yet about her mission to observe him.

'O_dd, last time I checked, Pansy is on top of any boy she gets near. Even with Ron, at first she was practically sitting on his lap. And now she's as far as the table will allow. I wonder why?'_

Hermione also noticed Ron's foot tapping rapidly against the floor, '_He's nervous_' she deduced.

Hermione was boggled, at first she was almost sure Ron liked Pansy, she had even had a fleeting notion that Pansy may feel the same, what with all the staring. But here they were, as far as could be and almost anxious to leave. She really wanted to know what was going on there!

"I'm handing back a questionnaire, it will be graded at the end of class! It's on the Reveviris potion, one you should have studied thoroughly! This should be no problem!" Snape informed, passing back parchments of paper.

Malfoy snorted from next to Hermione, making her aware of his presence once more. Sitting next to him was unexplainable. She had been prepared for insults, harassment, possible pinching from time to time, everything that made Malfoy a complete prat! But he hadn't done any of that, until this morning. It was like sitting next to a bomb, it will go off, but you are very unaware of when or how to diffuse it.

Hermione very deliberately ignored his existence and answered the questionnaire without a hitch. She had studied the Reveviris potion and brew it, it was forever ingrained in her head.

She couldn't help but notice that while she ignored him he ignored her back. And that was not very Malfoy. He liked to annoy her and insult her whenever an opportunity presented itself.

'_But he hasn't done that in a while!_' what Hermione wouldn't give to be able to pry into that Malfoy brain, just to see how things worked in there, just for a second.

She peeked at him, his silvery hair was hanging in wisps over his eyes, as he wrote down his answers on his parchment, he even had a lazy way of going about it. As if it was too easy for him to exert any real energy into it.

Hermione was blatantly ogling him. '_He really is something. He's almost...pretty. Why does he have to be such a prat? His beauty is only skin deep, he doesn't have a good heart. He's spoiled himself'_

Hermione's thoughts were almost sorrow filled, as she realized what a waste his beauty was. Of course she was well aware that no one was perfect. But his face just didn't belong with his personality.

'_His face is beautiful...his personality isn't. I guess it's very true, looks can be extremely deceiving'_

Because Hermione wouldn't blatantly lie to herself, she knew if she had seen him outside of the wizarding world. The way he looked now, writing without a care, his eyes looking at the questions sparingly and quickly answering them, she would never think him a bad guy.

'_Because bad guys don't look like him. Because bad guys aren't so deceptively gorgeous. Because if he __were in a movie he would be the night in shining armor come to save the princess'_

Hermione realized how almost brainwashed she sounded. But she also knew the reality of the world. She knew how unfair it was, that someone as rich and wealthy and even ...gorgeous as Malfoy was so powerful and yet so cruel. '_So cruel'._

She was staring at him the whole time, she hadn't noticed the almost melancholy look her eyes had, as she searched his face for something, anything that might make him redeemable. Any way she could search into him and pluck out one reason he wasn't as bad as he seemed, with his twisted views of the world and his hate for people who weren't like him.

"Need something Mudblood?" his cold voiced hissed, piercing the silence and shaking her away from the thoughts in her head.

She instantly looked away, embarrassed at being caught so blatantly staring.

She opened her mouth about to apologize but remembered what he had called her and opted to just ignoring him again.

"This is ridiculous. You realize if you keep concentrating on me during class, you'll fail. And than what would you have left? Your one good quality would be gone. Than you'd be just like the rest of your kind" Malfoy turned to peer at her face.

Hermione pointedly ignored him, she would not be provoked, not with Snape so close.

She swallowed, trying to take in the insults she wanted to hurl at him._ 'Bigot! Why do I even...there's just no way I could who cares how attractive he is! He is completely and truly an awful human being!'_

when the class was dismissed, Hermione could not leave fast enough. She almost tripped on her own chair in her rush to leave.

"Do me a favor, next time fall and do try to fatally injure yourself" Malfoy had sneered at her lack of grace.

Hermione would usually respond to his comment, but she was so tired of him! She ignored him again and received another sneer for her efforts.

She walked out after Malfoy, mostly so temptation didn't get the better of her, cause if Malfoy kept talking down to her she would certainly lose it.

'_How can I be so ...interested in him!' _Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or cry at her terrible misfortune.

_'I think I'm blowing this really out of proportion'_ Hermione thought to herself as she walked out of class, waiting for Ron and Harry by the door.

She paid just enough attention to register the fact that Pansy and Ron were the last in the class. They seemed to be packing their things really slow. So slow that Snape had to scold them to speed it up and go to their next class.

"I wonder what was with Snape" Harry broke the silence, as the three walked to their destination.

"Something was off, wasn't it" Hermione agreed.

"Something is always off about that man!" Ron huffed. "Lucky you, Hermione! You have a free period now! What I wouldn't give to get a 45 minute nap!" Ron whined.

"Nap! No way, I'm going to do some research on..." Hermione instantly blanched.

"On what?" Harry questioned.

"The...uh...the" Hermione couldn't say she was going to look into her feelings for Malfoy, or that she was praying to find a cure on whatever obvious curse was done to her.

Harry and Ron looked at her curiously, waiting for her answer.

"Centaur essay...for extra credit. For Binns" Hermione lied, instantly wanting to tell the truth. She didn't lie, not to Harry and Ron.

"Extra credit?! For the love of Merlin! You're the only one who isn't bored to tears in that class!" Ron yelped in disbelief.

"Yeah, well.. . I want to" Hermione shrugged, just wanting to drop the subject.

They waved goodbye to one another and Hermione briskly made her way to the library.

She grabbed the first book she could find on curses and charms and sat down to work.

_'I'm just over reacting. Physical attraction is just that, Physical. I like his face, his eyes, his hair... I just like the way he looks. Because when he opens his mouth I want to kill him. There is really no reason for me to be worrying about him!'_ Hermione was insistent with herself, her 'feelings' were nothing but her extreme shallowness seeping through. She knew there was more to people than looks, she wouldn't let herself be influenced by Malfoy's one of a kind eyes. Or angelic face, and wispy silvery hair! No, she wouldn't have it.

'_And I have got to stop being so...involved! I can't keep thinking of him! It's obsessive and pathetic!'_

With that final thought Hermione slammed the book down, finding nothing she didn't already know. She decided that if Malfoy crossed her mind, it would be nothing more than a fleeting thought. There was nothing to him she didn't already know, so she would just ignore this momentary insanity and get over it.

It was almost relief, letting her thoughts gp. She could take a deep breath and sigh enjoying the freedom. She accepted it but she wasn't about to act on it and much less pursue him.

Hermione made her way to supper with Ron and Harry by her side. Dumbledore had an important announcement to make.

"What do you think it is?" Hermione questioned.

"Who knows, Dumbledore is insane! It could be anything" Ron grumbled.

"He is not insane!" Harry stated vehemently "He just...thinks differently!"

"Yeah! He's completely mad!" Ron insisted.

"Enough you two! Just sit down, be quiet and listen" Hermione scolded, dragging them to the Gryffindor table.

Everyone sat quietly and ate quietly, waiting for Dumbledore to make his announcement.

It was the loud clinking of glass that got everyone's immediate attention.

"Hello everyone! I presume all my students are here" Dumbledore said.

"Many things have come to my attention. Why don't I see my houses intermingle? I'm all about house unity! The different houses was never a way to divide my students, simply a way to be more ordered and work better to your strengths. However, I have a small solution. It wont work immediately, but it wall be the start of a grand tradition" Dumbledore informed, Hermione could clearly see the knowing twinkle in his eye. And she knew that either she would completely love what he said, or completely hate it. There was no in between.

"I also have heard from your Muggle studies teacher, that a lot of you have taken interest in that class. Together, with the help of the staff we have come with a nice solution to house unity and a way to enjoy a Muggle event that should be fun for everyone! A valentines day dance" Dumbledore beamed.

Hermione instantly caught on to his words _'He said dance...not ball. A dance? Like normal muggle schools?'_

There really wasn't a difference, except a ball was much more formal.

The dining hall was instantly abuzz, with excited chatter or disgusted growls.

"Silence!" Dumbledore's voice boomed, cutting everyone off.

"not only will it be a dance. But it will be a dance planned out by the students!" Dumbledore informed.

Hermione's eyes widened, _'like a activity and planning committee?!_'

"I have selected and split the tasks myself. First, Ravenclaw will be in charge of the scheduling. House prefects will have meetings to make sure each house is doing their task correctly. It is the prefects of Ravenclaw, who are in charge of scheduling these meeting and notifying the other prefects" Dumbledore said, looking at the Ravenclaw table.

"Next, Hufflepuff is in charge of decorating, the dining hall is to be turned into the very personification of Valentines day, and as appreciation for Muggle customs, all decorations must be on display without magic. Please discuss with Miss Burbage for any help necessary" Dumbledore pointed to the Muggle studies teacher.

"Gryffindor, because of it's very abundance in our beloved Muggle-borns, will choose the music. Muggle music, keep it nice and clean and tasteful" The headmaster looked at the Gryffindor's.

Hermione's breath hitched. She was going to be given the chance to bring her music devices to school?! It sent a jolt down her spine, the one downside to Hogwarts was not being able to listen to her everyday music.

She tried real hard not to let an excited grin cross her face, she didn't know if the Gryffindor prefects would even ask her. She would volunteer regardless.

"And in charge of it all. Making sure everything gets done, Slytherin. That mean's it's your job to make sure everything is on time and done right"

Dumbledore looked around at the faces of his houses, some were beaming, some were amused and some were down right disgusted.

"This will hopefully help. But there is one other catch...that you may not like, but that's for next week when Mr. Flitwick meets with you all"

Hermione, Ron and Harry looked almost stunned. "This is...different" Harry stated.

"It is. But how wonderful! And we get to choose music! Muggle music" Hermione beamed excitedly. Harry smiled too, "Is Muggle music any good?" Ron asked .

"It's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.

"If you say so" Ron nervously.

"I would really love to further discuss, but look at the time! I'm pretty late. I have tutoring" Hermione grabbed her heavy bag and rushed off, throwing quick waves at Ron and Harry.

Dumbledore's announcement had taken up quite a lot of time. She had 5 minutes to get to Snape's class. She rushed with the key on her neck, and opened the door, dropping her bag, she ran to the front of the classroom.

"Right, today we have the test. We can work together on it. I doubt that's going to happen" Hermione mumbled to herself.

"You do that a lot" she heard Malfoy's voice behind her.

She turned and looked at him, feeling a small fluttering in her stomach.

"And what's that?" she choked out.

"Talk to yourself. It's fucking scary. Stop it. As if you weren't bad enough, you're psychotic now?" He rolled his eyes and walked towards her. When he passed by her, he let his shoulder bump against hers.

"The word is 'Excuse me'!" Hermione hissed, trying to hide the pain from her voice.

Malfoy wasn't exactly a fairy, he hurt!

He turned to face her, his paper in hand. His face was positively terrifying. He looked absolutely angry, his eyes were steeled and gray, his eyebrow creased and he was throwing a very obvious sneer at Hermione. Even his body seemed rigid.

"What's your problem?" Hermione asked, not liking the fact that a simple look could intimidate her.

"You! You're my problem" He hissed, taking a step toward her.

Hermione didn't allow herself to step back, he couldn't just scare her.

"And what have I done to you?!" Hermione asked annoyed.

"You were born! You and your disgusting kind are always trying to weasel your way into My world! Why can't you stay in yours. Starting with you, why couldn't you stay in your place where you belong" Malfoy growled out between clenched teeth.

Hermione was appalled. It never ceased to shock her just how much Malfoy hated Muggle-borns.

"Malfoy, you have no right to say that I don't belong here!" Hermione yelled.

"I do! This world, this place, magic, it's MY right! Not yours! You didn't even deserve it! You're a Mudblood."

"And why do you deserve it? Why is this world yours and not mine?! I know magic too, and I'm good at it! I'm a lot better at it than you are!" Hermione shot back, her voice shaking with the anger she felt.

"Better than me? Have you lost your mind?!" Malfoy growled, taking quick strides to get in her face.

"Classes and test scores point to it" Hermione stated, taking a slight step back.

"If we were to duel, believe me Granger, you would be dead before your head hit the ground" Malfoy swore, getting closer to Hermione's face.

"Look at what you've reduced this school to! The best wizarding school and you've ruined it with-"

Hermione's eyes began to sting, she wasn't going to just stand around and be insulted.

"You know what, we have a test. So get out of my way so I can take it-"

"Don't. Cut. Me. Off" Malfoy hissed, grabbing both her elbows in his hands

Hermione tried to pull away but she knew before she tried it wouldn't work.

"With your tainted blood! Mudblood dances, to celebrate Muggles?! It's fucking vile" Malfoy hissed, pulling Hermione closer, making sure his face was inches from hers.

"Look at me, Granger! Do you realize how much you nauseate me?" He pulled her even closer and she had to twist her face to the side so their noses wouldn't touch.

"Let go of me! I don't care what you think! I've told you this before, I don't care! And you're saying this like I asked Dumbledore to do this-"

"Don't you get it you stupid, daft, idiot! Even if it wasn't for this reminding me just what a virus your kind is, I would still be sickened by you! You disgust me!" Draco hissed in her ear, his voice sending chills down her spine, his hand tightened around her elbows making her wince.

"If I disgust you so much, why do you keep touching me?" Hermione shot back, twisting her face to look at him directly.

"If I disgust you so much why have you kissed me?! Why have you touched me?! Why do you keep pulling me closer, If I nauseate you so much?!" Hermione accused furiously, yanking at her arms.

* * *

Draco wasn't even stunned by the question.

"When, the first or the second time?" He asked calmly, pulling her closer his fingers tightening on her skin.

"Any time you psycho!" Granger hissed out, as the stinging in her elbows was starting to get painful.

"The first time, it was just too easy! You're so easily intimidated. And I know that I took your first kiss, now that belongs to me" Draco chuckled, pulling Granger closer. Hermione had to lean her whole torso away from him, as they were barely centimeters apart.

"As for the second time, it was to teach you a lesson. Running your stupid Mudblood mouth to your friends, after I told you to keep your mouth shut about it" Old anger bubbled in his voice.

In a swift movement he pulled her closer, not giving her room to lean away, their bodies pressed together. Granger cringed, as his face came closer to her neck, he grazed his nose lightly over her skin.

"You're certifiably psychotic! You waste my time telling me how much you hate my guts, and how you're sickened by me and now you're touching me?! Sod off Malfoy!" Hermione bit out, praying to anything that her voice didn't tremble, trying to lean away from him.

"Oh, didn't you hear me" He turned her and began walking, Granger couldn't see where she was headed and tried not to trip on her feet as she was forced to walk backwards.

"I believe I said" Draco smirked, leaning into her ear. He let her go and his hands went to her sides, on her rib cage.

"That you're too easy" he mumbled, letting his lips move over the skin of her neck. Granger gasped as he lifted her up. She cringed at how his fingers dug into her skin, bruising her rib cage, and set her down on Snape's desk.

Granger instantly tried to hop off, but his face was level with hers now. And before she could even make a move, Draco squeezed between her thighs and than yanked her closer, their middles crashing against each other, Hermione widened her eyes in horror. Her skirt was bunched up, revealing almost all of her legs.

Draco eyed them hungrily and his hands ran up her thighs, slowly, massaging the soft skin as they made their way higher up.

"It's been a while, Huh?" Draco murmured, his face leaning closer to hers. He began to kiss at her jaw, working his way up to her ear. He slowly kissed back down, grabbing at her thighs trying to pull her closer to his middle. Wanting to feel the heat between her legs.

"You don't treat me like a human" Granger bit out, her free hands rising to his chest, trying to shove him away.

"That's because you're not, really" Draco answered, his hands going to her hips and further to her waist. He inhaled at her neck deeply, silently moaning et her scent. '_She still smells so good' _

"Than what am I?" Granger growled trying to pry his hands off her waist, and trying to slide away from him. He kept a tight grip on her hips, every time she dragged away he would roughly pull her back in, their middles always crashing against one another. Draco loved exactly how this felt, it made her feel a little closer every time.

"You? You're a Mudblood" He murmured, pulling the soft skin of her neck into his mouth, nibbling at it with his teeth. '_She still tastes good'_

* * *

Hermione's eyes stung at his answer. she wasn't human she was a Mudblood.

"I find you disgusting too! You're nothing but a no good Death Eater! Now shove off!" Hermione ordered, punching his chest as hard as she could.

_'If he gets to hit me! I get to hit him too!_' Hermione thought.

She smirked when Malfoy winced, and used the time to shove him further away and slide off Snape's desk. She was making a quick escape to the door, deciding she could do her test and bring it back later if necessary.

She didn't get to leave, she was shoved against a student desk, her arms flew out to catch herself, so her face wouldn't hit wooden surface.

She heard the loud crash of something hitting the floor and she made to turn. She didn't get to do that either. Malfoy was behind her, pinning her palms to the desk with his hands and hovering over her.

"What did you call me?" He growled in her ear.

Hermione's heart started beating wildly, she didn't like this position, she couldn't see his face. She couldn't see how angry he was. She couldn't see what he would do to her!

.

* * *

Wasn't it much more tense? Draco Malfoy scared me! Lol, poor Hermione she's really fighting with herself!

Next chapter will be in Malfoy's sort of, perspective, and we get into his thoughts more so than Hermione's and we'll see why he WAS SO MAD!


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer- i DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER._

_hEY GUYS, I KNOW IT'S BEEN LOONG, SORRY! anyway, this chapter is definitely hectic! bare with me, the next chapter gets alot more crazy! and im working on that now so it'll __be up sooner than this one WAS!_

* * *

_RECAP_

_She smirked when Malfoy winced, and used the time to shove him further away and slide off Snape's desk. She was making a quick escape to the door, deciding she could do her test and bring it back later if necessary._

_She didn't get to leave, she was shoved against a student desk, her arms flew out to catch herself, so her face wouldn't hit wooden surface. _

_She heard the loud crash of something hitting the floor and she made to turn. She didn't get to do that either. Malfoy was behind her, pinning her palms to the desk with his hands and hovering over her._

"_What did you call me?" He growled in her ear. _

_Hermione's heart started beating wildly, she didn't like this position, she couldn't see his face. She couldn't see how angry he was. She couldn't see what he would do to her!_

* * *

"Malfoy!" she hissed, trying not to sound like she was pleading.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me." he growled, pressing his mouth against the nape of her neck.

Hermione had enough, she was done! What did she even like about this violent cruel Slytherin?!

_'Just his face_' she reminded herself _'In reality he is such a coward!_'

"Get off me! We're supposed to be studying" she yelled, letting out a loud groan when his hands crushed hers harder against the desk.

He leaned the rest of his weight on her leaving her breathless. She was having trouble breathing.

"Get off me!" she yelled.

"What did you call me!?" he roared again.

Hermione, despite herself, was beginning to feel an inkling of guilt. How in the hell did that make sense? He was the one who called her a Mud-blood and not human! Why was she feeling guilt over calling him a Death-eater?!

_'Because I have no proof! I just wanted to hurt him, to point out a vicious flaw in him...'_ she answered herself.

"Repeat yourself Mud-blood" he crushed her so hard, her hips ground into the table's edge.

Her guilt flew out of a figuratively open window "Ouch! A Death-eater! I called you a Death-eater!" she raged back.

"There it is" He whispered. He pushed harder against her, she felt the edge of the desk dig further into her skin, hitting her bone. God, it hurt. He pushed off her and let her go.

She instantly whipped around to face him, not wanting him to be in that position of power over her again. She watched closely as he walked away to a desk farther away from her.

"What is your problem?" she questioned, anger clear in her voice.

He laughed bitterly"You called me a Death-Eater." he swiveled around and walked toward her. Hermione stiffened as he stopped right by her, he leaned his mouth closer to her ear "You have no idea" he spoke darkly. Than walked past her to his desk, and began working on his test, as if nothing had happened.

Hermione stayed frozen a couple of seconds, shivers running up and down her spine. What did he mean? She walked to a desk away from him and quietly took her test. Estrelladelmar potion was ingrained onto her brain. She quietly wondered why Snape still had them tutoring? They did the same amount of work, Malfoy hardly needed help. If she didn't know better she would assume that Snape was pushing them together on purpose, but that was just ridiculous.

She finished her test and walked over to Snape's desk, she put down the test and walked back to her desk, waiting for Malfoy to finish.

"You can leave" He snorted from his seat. Hermione realized that he was done, but he wanted her to leave first.

"I can't until you're done" she answered.

"You're my tutor not my babysitter! Get out!" he growled, pointing at the door.

"I can't, you great big prick! I have to lock up Snape's classroom!" she huffily replied.

He sneered at her, got up and in his lazy stride made his way over to Snape's desk.

He was quickly walking to the door, grabbing his bag in the process, he stopped right by the exit. He scoffed loudly.

"Who knew?" he muttered "Who knew!?" his voice was rising, Hermione could clearly detect the anger.

"Who knew what?" she snapped, he was yelling right by the door, someone was going to hear him and assume she wasn't responsible enough to have this job! And she was, she really was, except Malfoy never failed to get under her skin

_'One way or another'_ she thought, sardonically.

"Who knew that Gryffindor's tight ass, self proclaimed elf protector, Self righteous, part of the oh so glorious golden trio, so pure and innocent, intelligent, Mudblood, could be such an assuming bitch?!" he roared.

Hermione's eyes widened at the comment. Oh, But Malfoy wasn't done "I'm Hermione Granger, I give everyone an equal chance. Everyone has rights and opinions and I respect them, I'm soooo smart, I know everything. And to top it all off, I'm a hypocritical Bitch!"

"How dare you?!" Hermione stood from her seat and marched over to him "What gives you the right to say that about me?! You know nothing about me! And you're one to talk" she laughed without humor "I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm so tough with my cronies, I have the purest blood, daddy will always protect me, I'm so much better than every-"

"Shut up!" Malfoy roared, getting in her face. Hermione instantly quieted but she stared up at him defiantly.

"Do you hear yourself?!" he smirked " You're such a bloody hypocrite!"

"And you're a slimy, cruel-" Hermione began.

"But I don't try to hide it!" Malfoy snarled "I don't act nice and good. I don't pretend to be an oh so marvelous perfect person! I know how I am! You, Granger? You're pathetic! You say everyone has equal rights? Practice what you preach! You're an act, that's all you are"

"Malfoy" Hermione started fervently "I always stand by what I say! I have never been contradictory to myself! I do believe everyone has rights! I do believe everyone has their own opinions and-"

"That right there! That's why I cant stand you!" Malfoy glared at Hermione, his stormy eyes piercing through her chocolate ones.

"I don't understand" she wailed, shoving a finger against this chest "Stop being so cryptic, if you want to say something just say it!"

Malfoy grabbed her finger and flung her whole hand away "You only think that certain people deserve equal rights and opinions, only when they agree with you. Where are my equal rights, Granger? Why don't you respect my opinions?"

"No! You're not making sense. Your 'opinions' get people killed! And for what-"

"Granger, what makes me less human? What makes me less Human than Potter and Weasley and everyone else in the world, because that's what I am in your eyes, isn't it? Less human, isn't that right?"

"I'm less human in your eyes" Hermione quickly defended herself, her head was swimming with confusion, she couldn't keep up with the multiple turns in the conversation, it was making her dizzy.

"Right, You are less human _to me_. But I don't try to hide it" He smirked sourly at her "I'm only human, Granger" he walked out the door. Hermione was left dumbfounded, her heart was beating faster.

She shook her head to herself

'_I'm not going to cry' _she wiped away angrily at the hot tears rolling down her face, she had never been so completely confused in her life, it was like her world turned upside down.

'_what is he doing to me_' she stormed out of the classroom, locking it, then running to her common room.

* * *

He wasn't just angry, he was outraged. It was clear as he briskly walked through the dark dungeons, pushing anyone who got in his way, a cold sneer on his face.

_'Bitch! Stupid little bitch_!' he kept cursing her in his head.

How can anyone be so infuriating! He had to put as much distance between her and him as he could, if he stuck around any longer he would have wrung her scrawny miserable little neck.

He shoved a first year out of his way reaching the Slytherin common room.

It took one look at him for the wiser of the Slytherin, to know to stay away from him.

"Merlin, Malfoy. What's gotten into you" Blaise Zabini inquired from one of the green arm chairs. Draco walked over to the other, right in front of the fire.

"I had tutoring with Granger" he knew that in itself was explanation enough.

Blaise curled his lip in obvious disgust. "What did she do? Besides live and breath?"

"She is the most infuriating bitch I know! I wish my father would hurry up and send me my mission from the Dark Lord. I can't wait to be rid of her" he growled "And saint potter, along with his little blood traitor friends" Draco noticed how Blaise began to shift uncomfortably.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked.

"Huh?" Blaise looked up "Nothing. Who would be in the list of Blood traitors?" Blaise asked, seemingly uninterested.

"Who else?" Malfoy sneered "the little Weasel girl". This time Draco failed to notice how Blaise shifted uncomfortably.

Draco's eyes darkened "And the one I can't wait to get rid of, Ronald Weasley" he snarled.

He wasn't angry with Granger, he really did try to play nice. He thought that perhaps after 3 weeks of being around each other and being able to co-exist, he could return the favor. Besides, it was clear to himself that he was over his obsession for her. And as far as Mud-bloods went, she wasn't that disgustingly repulsive.

Draco glared viciously at the roaring fire in front of him, it reminded him of Weasley's hair.

'_Weasley'_ he sneered at the thought. Even Granger was too good for him, far too good.

_'What the fuck was he doing holding her bag?' _

His hand tightened on the arm rest of the sofa._ 'Why were they smiling and laughing? Why did they __walk off together, even leaving Potter behind? Why is she always with him?'_

The questions were driving him mad, he grabbed a potions Guide from the table beside him and angrily flung it into the flames, not feeling a bit of remorse, but also not feeling any better as he watched the book disintegrate into ashes.

'_Stupid, Mud-blood bitch!_' he cursed her. He wished he could find her, perhaps throwing _Her_ into the flames would be much more gratifying.

He had watched as they giggled and flirted until she gave up her bag. He stared darkly at the flames, wishing for the life of him to stick both Weasley and Granger in there.

He felt this rage coursing through his veins, it was unexplainable, he wanted to hurt her so bad. He had wanted to grab her and shake her and throw her around every which way. And was she mad? Calling him a Death-eater?! As if he wasn't angry enough! He could have killed her!

He bit at his lower lip, thinking of the classroom wasn't helping. Instead of remembering what had been said he only remembered of all the compromising positions they had been in.

_'For a Mud-blood she really is...enticing'_ he wanted to wretch at the very thought. He wanted to gouge his eyes out, this wasn't like him! And still he remembered, he remembered her soft and sensitive flesh as he toyed with it in his mouth. The way the skin felt against his wet tongue, the delicious taste of her.

'_and she smells incredible_' he mused, not realizing the smile that was toying at the corner of his lips.

Her thighs around his waist was the very essence of magic. Those long, creamy and soft pieces of flesh on either side of his hips, as he pounded and rubbed relentlessly against her, wishing for all the world that he could just have her.

He gnawed at his lip furiously, her upper body had pressed against his chest, he could feel the swell of her mounds on him. Her every subtle and soft curve against him. He had only one thing in his mind, he wanted to fuck Mud-blood Granger raw. He didn't care where she was from, what blood was in her system. He had to have her, the ridiculousness, this madness. His throat went dry at the very thought of her.

_'Bitch!_' he roared inwardly, he abruptly got up from the arm chair "I'm going to bed'" he mumbled and rushed off.

* * *

Hermione reached the common room, to her surprise all the Gryffindor's seemed to be in a meeting. She raised her brow as she spotted Harry and Ron.

"Oh, It's Hermione! Just the girl I wanted to see" the Gryffindor prefect, Megally, who rarely talked to Hermione, motioned her over.

Hermione walked over, standing between Harry and Ron, her coveted spot.

"Hey Hermione, we were just going to ask of you and Harry a favor" another Gryffindor prefect, Lester, began.

Hermione turned to Harry, he shrugged. He didn't know what was happening either.

"We don't know much about the Muggle world. And you two come from there, so we were thinking we should let you two handle the music, for the valtimes dance?. We would gladly help with anything we can, but I'm afraid that wont be much, since we don't know anything of the Muggle music. So do you two accept?" Megally asked, looking hopeful.

Hermione knew they just wanted to get out of the work and research that would be needed plus they had said Valentine wrong, but she didn't care, she was absolutely beaming. She had wanted this.

"That's perfectly fine with me. My mother can have all that I need in by the end of this week, I'll just have to write to her, get a list, make a list of songs. Of course I should probably get my items from my mother first, Yes I'll write to her first. No! I should talk to Dumbledore first, get permission to bring that kind of technology in. I need my Mp3 and some Speakers, how big a speaker? This is a dance Hermione! Alright, so First I'll speak with Dumbledore, It's settled then-"

Some Gryffindor's were looking at Hermione's ramblings thoroughly amused. Most were disturbed, as they had never seen someone talk to themselves aloud...in front of people. And a very select few fifth years were already used to Hermione's conversations with herself, how else would she get intellectually challenged,? she needed someone to be on level with her, so the only option was herself.

"Alright" Megally smiled "What say you, Harry?" she looked over at him.

"It's alright" he shrugged, he was smiling.

"Don't worry about Dumbledore, you are allowed to bring the musical equipment needed, but it will be checked and must be small enough to be carried by owl" Lester informed.

Everyone was dismissed, leaving a Harry, Hermione and Ron to discuss.

"I can bring my Mp3, from home. It has a lot of songs, some that I love. And you Harry?" Hermione beamed, so elated with the privileged permission to bring a favorite part of her Muggle world to Hogwarts, and share it with others.

"I would, and there are some really great songs I would love to add, but I'm afraid the Dursleys never exactly got me anything of that sort. The only music I ever heard was what Dudley heard, luckily I liked some of it" Harry grinned looking a bit sad at the same time.

"Don't worry Harry!" Hermione grinned, her own solution coming to mind. "Write a list of the songs you want to add, Name of the song and singer, and I'll send the list to my parents. They can add it to one of my Mp3 Playlists"

Harry was relieved "Thanks" he nodded gratefully.

It was around this time that they noticed Ron looking rather quiet "What's wrong, Ron?" Hermione shook him out of his stupor.

"Nothing. It's just- He looked up at his friends "Nothing, forget it" he sighed a tell-tale blush forming across his cheeks.

Hermione wondered if this was about Pansy. Honestly, what could Ron see in that girl? Hermione instantly quieted her own thoughts, Pansy wasn't an ugly girl, Maybe Ron and her own situation were much alike.

Hermione snorted_ 'Draco Malfoy, evil little prick!_' his parting words didn't leave her head.'I'm only human' They swiveled in her very mind, echoing and infuriating her.

"I'm going to get ready for bed" She informed, looking up at the clock, it wasn't that late but it was an OK time to excuse oneself. Her jubilant mood had officially been crushed with the mere thought of Draco Malfoy.

"Alright good night" Harry waved.

"See you later" Ron said absently. Hermione shook her head again, her friend was a goner.

_'Like me_' she inwardly reprimanded.

She quickly showered and went to bed. His words just wouldn't leave her, they were tormenting her in her very sleep!

* * *

The next morning came to find a very haggard looking Hermione. Her hair was messier than usual, there was bags under her eyes, her face was paler than the norm.

"Merlin, Hermione" Ron gasped in horror when he saw her.

"What happened to you?" Harry questioned.

"isn't it obvious you twit? I didn't get a blink of sleep!" she snapped, instantly regretted her words "Oh, goodness! No, Harry, never you mind my mood. I'm sorry. I just didn't sleep well, is all"

"And why not, you left to bed earlier than us both?" Ron's tone of voice was much more demanding than Harry's. Hermione had to bite her tongue to avoid once again lashing out at one of her friends.

They sat on the Gryffindor table and began filling their plates. Hermione's eyes burned, she needed sleep. She hadn't been able to shut an eye all night until 5:00 in the morning only to be awaken an hour and a half later.

_'It's all his fault!'_ she thought venomously, glaring over at the Slytherin table 'What the hell does he mean he's only human?! He's the one that parades around like he's above all!'

She searched the table and spotted him, his silvery golden hair stood out in a sea of green. Hermione noted bitterly that he looked as good as always, he even seemed to have a glow today! If it was _his_ words that kept her up why was it that he got to look so refreshed when she looked a mess?!

'_Complete utter ass! What has he got to look so happy about?! Except his millions of dollars, rich __obliging daddy, and just about the whole world in the palm of his hand!_' Hermione thought sarcastically. She kept telling herself that she chose to look at him just to observe him, there might be an evil reason for his happiness, that was most definitely a malicious smile she saw on his face. It definitely didn't make her heart flutter, and it most certainly didn't fill her stomach with butterflies. And her breathing was a s regular as always, hyperventilating was completely normal!

_'...Happiness suits him_' she found herself smiling at his direction. His head snapped up and his silver orbs instantly landed on her own chocolate ones. Her eyes widened and to her surprise he smirked, a cold shiver ran down her spine. Hermione quickly looked away, tuning into Ron and Harry's conversation as she tried to steady her breathing.

_'He cant smile at me! Not after what happened yesterday! I don't get it_'

Hermione was utterly confused, she couldn't take his mood swings, they were unnatural! She also hated the fact of not knowing anything, she always knew what was happening around her, but with Malfoy it was just so convoluted it didn't make sense, and that threw her off guard every time he looked at her.

'_Just forget him!' she yelled at herself 'you aren't being yourself you stupid pathetic girl! Forget about him, eat and then get to potions class and try to make it through that without killing him!_' she instructed herself.

Hermione, Harry and Ron ate in quiet, it wasn't uncomfortable all three just seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. It startled all three of them when the bell rang.

"Well that was fast" Ron squirmed uncomfortably as he stood from his seat.

It clicked to Hermione why the time seemed to fly by for all three of them, none of them wanted to get to their potions partners, It would have made her laugh if their partners weren't who they were.

"Lets go" they sluggishly trudged to potions. Hermione wondered if it was her mood that was bringing down her friends.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to write to my mum today" she said, noticing Ron's look of uncertainty she laughed "Don't worry Ron. Muggle music is quite very nice. You'll love it. Muggle and Magic is not different in that concept, It's all music" she assured.

"I know, Hermione. I trust you two" he slumped "I wish I was contributing" he confided.

"You can" Hermione looped her arm around his.

"Of course you can, you can give us your stamp of approval on the music we pick" Harry chuckled, Ron was already looking better. All three seemed in much higher spirits as they made their way to potions.

Hermione was suddenly pushed "Ouch" she stumbled, grateful for Ron's arm, which she held on to tightly. She had barely any time to steady herself before she was being shoved again. This time she was definitely going down, Ron along with her.

"What the bloody hell!" Ron shouted, from on top of Hermione.

Hermione groaned in pain, Ron was definitely much heavier than he looked.

"Get up, weasel! You look ridiculous trying to grope girls outright in public" a voice hissed. Hermione looked up, Malfoy and Pansy were glaring down at the pair.

"You foul bloody git! You dropped them" Harry growled, offering a hand to Ron. Pulling him up and off of Hermione. Hermione took both offered hands, Harry and Ron easily pulling her off the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Ron roared, getting in Malfoy's face.

"Not very friendly, Weasel" Malfoy snickered. "Is it my fault you can't walk properly on your own two feet?"

Hermione glared at the pair that Malfoy and Pansy made '_a match made in the deepest pits of hell'_ she thought.

"Malfoy, you idiot!" Hermione went to stand besides Ron and Harry.

"Lovely morning, huh, Granger. And My, my, don't we look like crap" he snorted.

Hermione couldn't help it, with last nights lack of sleep, and his constant berating of her and now he was trying to physically hurt her friends, she couldn't help it.

"You ass" she roared, launching herself at him, knocking them both to the ground. She felt a sense of satisfaction when Malfoy's skull cracked against the floor and he groaned in pain.

"Fucking bitch!" he hissed. They rolled around in the ground and Hermione had the sinking sensation that he was going to destroy her. She tried using her weight as best as she could, trying desperately not to let him roll her on to her back. But he did, Malfoy had her wrists in his hands and pinned her down in seconds.

"What would your friends say if they knew this wasn't the first time we've bee in this very compromising position?" he whispered so only she could hear. Her face grew hot when she squirmed beneath him and realized he was in between her legs.

"Get the hell off her you slimy idiot!" Hermione heard Ron's familiar voice.

"Oh? Why don't you make me" Malfoy's voice was menacing.

"Malfoy! Get off me! Stop trying to bait my friends" Hermione scolded.

"Get off, Malfoy!" Harry was yelling from beside Ron.

A pretty big crowd had started forming outside of Snape's classroom and that was never good. Hermione was getting frantic, she tried sitting up but she couldn't move, all it did was make Malfoy snicker as their hips crushed closer.

Hermione decided she would be perfectly fine if Harry or Ron went past her rules of honor and attacked Malfoy to get him off.

"Malfoy, I'll tear you apart if you don't get of my-" Ron had begun

"Your what?" Hermione recognized Pansy's high voice as she interrupted Ron. "Your what?! Your Mudblood girlfriend?"

Hermione was shocked, not that Pansy called her a Mudblood, but that she seemed angry at what Ron might have said. Hermione was certain he was about to say 'My friend' she wondered what Pansy was thinking.

To her surprise this caused yet another fight in the middle of the hall, between Ron and Pansy.

"Are you out of your mind?! Don't call her that" Ron shot back at Pansy.

"I saw her, Ron. She pushed you and Hermione too, then Malfoy did" Harry threw accusingly.

"Why would you do that?" Ron snapped walking up to Pansy.

"The disgusting display of love was getting nauseating" Pansy put a hand around her slender hip and jutted it out.

"Is it true?" Malfoy surprised Hermione by leaning in close to her face "Does my favorite little, hypocritical Mudblood fancy Weasel?" His words sounded teasing but his eyes, they terrified her, they shone with a malicious intent. "Because, I wonder what boyfriend dearest would think if he knew what you've been up to every time you're with me" it was a threat, as he bent down real close to her face to whisper it, inches away from her lips. Hermione tried her best to ignore it.

Hermione couldn't keep up with what was going on around her. Pansy was yelling at Ron, Ron had grabbed Pansy. Malfoy was on top of her, and as if that wasn't enough more Slytherin's and Gryffindor's seemed to be getting into it.

Millicent Bulstrode had Parvati by the braid. Neville was being pushed around by Crabbe and Goyle. Ginny and a couple of fourth years had walked by on their way to their class and were getting involved in the fray. Ginny was threatening Millicent to let go of Parvati and Blaise kept getting in Ginny's face. Hermione was seething that no one was helping Ginny as Blaise kept putting his hands on her.

And to make the situation even more ridiculous, Harry and Tracy were the only ones trying to keep the peace as everyone fought.

"Hey! Hey! Harry!" Hermione yelled "Get Malfoy off me!" she ordered, she was having trouble breathing. This was getting way out of hand. Harry rushed to her, Hermione gasping for air as Malfoy seemed to be enjoying the sight of her at death's door. Harry put one hand on Malfoy's shoulder and yanked him back, making Malfoy's body drag against her own. She gasped, so did Malfoy, his face turned a slight shade of red. He quickly got up faced Harry and threw the first punch, Harry's glasses flying off his face. Harry didn't seem to care, as he threw his own punch at Malfoy.

And then, right before Hermione's eyes, it turned into a full blown brawl.

Hermione scurried up to her feet "Stop it!" she yelled.

She crashed against Ginny, who was also frantic, as Harry and Ron fought against Blaise and Malfoy. All around her it was chaos, Dean and Seamus were going at it with Crabbe and Goyle. She bent down, spotting Harry;'s glasses, she had just enough time to pick them up and then was shoved, crashing into Ginny again. She turned and came face to face with a very angry looking Pansy.

"See what you've caused!" Pansy yelled, pointing at all the fights taking place.

"You've lost it! You pushed me first!" Hermione defended herself.

"She pushed you?!" Ginny growled in anger.

"Yeah! Just like this" Millicent walked to Ginny and gave her a hard shove.

"Don't touch her!" Hermione pushed Millicent, surprised at herself but not regretful.

"Never ever put your hands on a Pure-blood!" Pansy yelled enraged.

Hermione barely had time to register her words when she heard a familiar voice "So, he's your Harry?! You're delusional" she heard Parvati's shrill voice "He invited me to the Yule ball last year and we're going to the Valentine's day dance together this year"

"You wish! Scar-face is mine" Tracy glowered, throwing herself at Parvati.

Hermione was dizzy trying to keep up with all the fights going on around her. It was shocking to find Blaise and Harry going at it, as it had been with, Draco, that Harry was fighting. Then Draco and Ron seemed to really be causing damage, as they shoved each other at walls and wrestled on the ground, Hermione couldn't watch, it was cringe worthy. Crabbe and Goyle were trying to catch Dean and Seamus, who were doing a good job at hitting them and quickly running away. Tracey and Parvati were fighting over Harry, how that had even come up she wouldn't know.

And apparently people were starting to cheer for Ginny and Hermione to fight with Millicent and Pansy. Hermione was in shock, to hear what Millicent was saying to Ginny,

"And he's a pure-blood, he'll never like you Blood traitor!" Millicent hissed. Hermione thought for a second they were talking about Draco, the most notorious pure-blood.

"And what makes you think I even like Zabini?! You moron!" Ginny shot back.

"Just now! You were all over him!"

"He kept touching me!" Ginny looked on the brink of explosion.

"You are a bitch! First Potter and since he didn't work out now you're going after Blaise?!"

That was all it took, Ginny launched at Millicent, grabbing a decent fistful of hair, and they were on the ground.

"This is madness! It's completely barbaric" Hermione muttered to herself.

"This is your fault! And stop talking to yourself you psycho!" Pansy yelled

"How about you shut up and help me break them apart" Hermione ran past Pansy to Ginny and tried to rip Millicent's hair out of her tight grip.

"I rather break your face" Pansy said darkly but shocked her by trying to pull Millicent away from Ginny.

They broke the girls apart, so that was one fight down.

Ginny tried to make her way past Hermione "No, Stop it, Ginny" Hermione scolded "Harry and Ron are fighting!"

Ginny looked up, and all of a sudden she was caught in tangles of limbs, Harry and Blaise had crashed into Ginny. "Help break them up!" Pansy ordered Millicent, shoving her into the fight. Hermione and Pansy left Ginny and Millicent to break up that fight.

"Parvati, stop this!" Hermione was tugging the small Indian girl away from Tracey.

"Trace, trace! Look, Potter is getting hurt" Pansy shocked Hermione again by helping. What she said caught both fighting girls attention and they seemed disturbed by the idea of Harry fighting.

"Why are you helping?" Hermione asked Pansy.

"Is not because of you! Slytherin's are far above Barbaric behavior, that's Gryffindor's style!" Pansy snapped.

Hermione bit her tongue an instead opted for being grateful for the help. The next fight practically barreled into them both, they were almost dropped to the floor by the swinging limbs of Malfoy and Ron.

"Oy! Weasley!" Pansy was already starting, grabbing onto Ron's arm, stopping him from swinging at Draco with that Hand.

To even things out, Hermione grabbed onto one of Malfoy's arm too "Malfoy, Get away from my friend!" Hermione yelled.

"Don't you mean your boyfriend" Hermione didn't know how Malfoy found the time to tease her and catch Ron in the jaw. She tried to hide the smirk that wanted to come across her face as Ron swung back, seeming to rock Draco.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" the cold voice was very familiar.

"Shit" Malfoy hissed, instantly stopping his arm from hitting Ron again. The brawl came to an abrupt end just like that as everyone pulled away and stared into the cold eyes of McGonagall and as if that wasn't enough, Snape was next to her.

Many students began scurrying away, some finding the time to rush into Snape's classroom.

"Patil! Granger, Potter and both Weasley's!" Snape's commanding voice froze them on the spot. Hermione silently seethed as she realized some of the Slytherin's were taking this time to escape. she watched outraged as Malfoy began to stride away, taking his time.

"you forgot some Severus. I'll take care of it" McGonagall said in a cutting voice "Mister Malfoy, Zabini! Miss Bulstrode and Miss Parkinson and Miss Davis, follow me" She turned to Snape "I'll take these students to Dumbledore. Do try and get the full story from the rest of the class"

They began to Dumbledore's office. Three times, they had to stop three times!

The first time because Harry and Blaise had began to curse at each other.

The second because Draco and Ron had began to shove one another.

And the third was right outside of Dumbledore's office, Parvati and Tracey had another brawl!

"This wont be good!" Hermione whispered to Ginny as they began their way into Dumbledore's office.

.

* * *

it's short but i promise im already working on the next chapter! please review and tell me what you thought.

ISABELLE, WONDERFUL REVIEWER! THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT IS FOR YOU, DEAR! THANKS FOR LIKING MY STORY SO MUCH!


	9. Chapter 9

HEY GUYS, I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Anyway, this is a chapter that wrote itself. like, seriously i had very little conscious when I wrote this, my fingers just typed away. have any of you writers felt that way?

Let me warn you now, it gets, i think, intense. a lot of new feelings are displayed. I'l let you guys see for yourself

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry potter!

* * *

Hermione rushed to potions, she hadn't had time to go to breakfast. Something was seriously messing with her, she wasn't late...ever. Today she had woke at 15 minutes till class started. She barely had time to brush her teeth and get dressed. And her hair? Forget about it! She threw it into a ponytail and called it a day.

'_First yesterday and now today? Get a grip, Hermione!' _she knew what her problem was, of course she knew, but she wasn't about to admit it to herself.

Two days, those words had been tormenting her for two days! 'I'm only human, Granger...' Malfoy had said.

Even after the brawl with the Slytherin's, even after Dumbledore had given them a subtle tongue lashing, especially Hermione.

Hermione thought back, as she practically jogged to class, of the situation.

* * *

**_FlashBack_**

"Such behavior, Headmaster, of which Hogwarts had never seen before!" McGonagall said.

"Its what happens when you let riff-raff like...Muggle-borns, into a high prestige school" Pansy had sniffed, nose in the air.

"You started it!" Harry accused, glaring at Pansy.

"She did not!" Ron yelled, shocking everybody in the room "It was Malfoy" he quickly amended "Not Pansy...or maybe I dunno, I was pushed, you see..." he slowly quieted, cheeks blazing and looking down at his shoes. .

Hermione quickly turned to look at Pansy, eyes widening, when she realized Pansy's cheeks had a slight tinge of pink and a tiny, barely there, smile adorned her face.

"Are you accusing me Weasel? Me? Forgive me, but I believe you were the one who attacked me. Headmaster, Sir, I don't belong here. I was simply caught at the wrong place at the wrong time" Malfoy subtly straightened out his cloak "Now, if you don't mind, Sir, I'll be taking my leave" the way Malfoy spoke was condescending, he was talking down to the very Headmaster.

"Malfoy, I have been told, by a very reliable source, that you indeed were involved in the fray. So why don't you please stay" Dumbledore smiled pleasantly, however it was an order.

Malfoy stayed in his spot. Hermione noticed the visible divide. Ginny, Parvati, Ron, Harry and herself were on one side of Dumbledore's office.

Malfoy, Blaise, Pansy, Tracey and Millicent were on the other, oddly in an eagle formation with Malfoy as the head. How odd.

Everyone stood silent, unwilling to talk anymore.

"Alright" Dumbledore stood from his chair "I need an explanation, I believe I have been patient enough"

"Weasel started it"

"Those Gryffindor savages attacked us!"

"He pushed me"

"Malfoy wouldn't get off Hermione!"

"Stupid little red head tried to make out with Blaise!"

"I did no such thing! They were attacking Parvati!"

"Potter is always causing problems"

"Blaise wasn't letting go of Ginny!"

"Why did you touch my sister?!"

"Shut up!"

"Tracey jumped on me!"

"Keep your hands to yourself, alright?!"

"It was Weasley and Granger"

"It was Pansy and Malfoy!"

"It was Potter, it's always Potter!"

"It was Millicent and Blaise!"

"It was those rowdy, loud, Gryffindors"

"It was not! It was you slimy, pompous, Slytherins"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared, his eyes uncharacteristically angry. "Miss Granger, very unexpected and disappointing behavior from you indeed"

Dumbledore gave her a look from above his spectacles, one that made Hermione want to hide and never show her face. How was she to be head girl now?

"mind explaining?"

Hermione panicked, her gut was telling her to say the whole truth. She darted her eyes to Ron and Harry, they had really been the ones fighting. They both gave her an encouraging nod, they were OK with whatever consequences may come, all her fellow Gryffindors were accepting. She could feel the disapproval of the Slytherins, as she was allowed to talk first.

"What had happened sir, was that Harry, Ron and I were walking to Potions class. Ron and I were pushed twice. According to witnesses it was Malfoy and Pansy-"

" According to Witnesses?! What is this a trial?! Stop making such a spectacle of yourself and hurry up, some of us actually want to get to class" Malfoy snapped from behind her.

Hermione whipped around to face him and glared daggers at him, he took her daggers and shot them right back, figuratively.

"Mister Malfoy! Please be courteous, you will all have a turn to speak. I'm interested in everyone's side of the story. Do go on, miss Granger"

"As I was saying, Sir, we were pushed by Pansy and Malfoy" Hermione's face began to burn, the next part would be awkward to explain.

"Ehm, I, uh. we...we-"

"Go on! Tell him how you jumped on me!" Malfoy interrupted her again.

"Yes, I did" Hermione looked down at her shoes, humiliation finally reaching her on her less than proper behavior. "I was very displeased, he pushed me and Ron. Angrily, I did try and hit him sir" Hermione confessed.

"Tried?!" Malfoy scoffed "I'm lucky I'm not bloody with a concussion!"

Hermione had enough of Malfoy's little comments, she picked up her head and looked straight at him "Yes, but then you rolled me onto the ground and wouldn't get off of me! You proceeded to fight with Harry when he was merely trying to help me" Hermione faced Dumbledore again "It all went a bit crazy from there, sir"

"Very well, I guess the next person to ask would be you, Mister Potter, how did that fight with Malfoy start?"

"Like Hermione said, Headmaster, he wouldn't get off her. Ron and I yelled at him to get off and he wouldn't. I tried to pull him off, as Ron was otherwise held up. Draco punched me, so I -"

Dumbledore halted Harry "No need for the gory details. Mister Weasley, why is it that you were otherwise entertained?"

"Ehm..." Ron's face was a bright red "Pansy began to...squabble-

"Squabble?! I do not squabble! How dare you?! If you think I'm going to stand here and just let you accuse me of-"

"She argued with me" Ron amended keeping his eyes on Dumbledore "I asked her why she pushed me and Hermione. She uhm...she said our ... display of affection was nauseating-"

"Miss Granger! First fighting and now displays of affection with Mister Weasley?! That is prohibited conduct and you know the rules better than anyone else-" McGonagall was aghast.

"Professor, no such thing was happening! We were merely walking to class. We're strictly friends"

Hermione heard various snorts coming from where the Slytherins stood.

"I see. So lets get this sorted, shall we?" Dumbledore proceeded "Mister Malfoy and Miss Parkinson pushed you?" He looked to Hermione and Ron, they nodded in confirmation.

"Pansy and Ron were fighting, is that so?" more nods.

"Harry and Mister Malfoy were fighting because Draco wouldn't get off Hermione ?" Harry and Malfoy nodded.

"So please tell me how this stretches to the houses getting into a brawl that extends all the way to my fourth years?" Dumbledore pointed at Ginny. "You have the floor Miss Weasley"

"Yes, sir. I was passing by with two other fourth years, and Millicent Bulstrode was grabbing Parvati by the braid, I was only trying to help" Ginny's cheeks colored pink but she held her chin up.

"Then Blaise Zabini was trying to...pull us apart, I think. And then Harry left Malfoy to come help me. I believe Malfoy pushed my brother, I can't recall. I was pushed into Hermione" Ginny's cheeks flared red "And then Millicent was trying to provoke me sir, she pushed me. I hit her"

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her Headmaster, he looked positively amused.

"So lets straighten this out again. A small push started this whole thing? Where Mister Potter is going head to head with Mister Malfoy and Mister Zabini. Then Mister Malfoy goes after Mister Weasley. Miss Weasley hits Millicent. I think I've got it. Can I know why Tracey and Parvati were fighting?"

"Over Harry" Tracey didn't try to hide it. Hermione tried to hold back a grin when she heard Harry groan and the other Slytherin students hiss in disapproval.

"Lets call this an accident. The Valentine's day dance is coming soon. Remember we're trying to reach inter-house relations. I would appreciate it if no more brawls were started"

As they walked out Hermione heard Dumbledore's chuckles and murmurs of "Not even using wands"

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

They were excused from potions class that day. Hermione couldn't believe she had missed a class and now she was going to be late to it. She sped up some more.

She flung the door open, glad that she saw no signs of Snape. She passed by Harry's desk first.

"G'morning, Hermione" he said. Hermione glared at him, he might have sent Ginny up to wake her!

Her inability to be rude stopped her though, she gave him a smile. After all it wasn't his fault she was late. When her eyes landed on her desk and she spotted a silver head of hair, it was _his_ fault!

She trudged to her seat, and sat on her chair.

She looked forward to the front of the class. An overwhelming urge to look at his, Malfoy's, face pulsed through her. She wanted to see his face, it felt like a need, it baffled her. She gripped the edge of her desk, what was the matter with her?! Her hand began to itch, she wanted to touch him, to turn him around so he could face her. Biting her lip and closing her eyes she tried to be discreet as she took a deep breath.

Hermione was extremely aware of how close he was, even as his chair was as far away to the end of the desk as possible it wasn't far enough.

The urge to grab him and look at him was rivaled by the urge to want to push him far far away, and still it wouldn't be far enough.

'_This...this is a really big problem' _why? Cause she hadn't felt this strongly yesterday! Were her feelings for him developing?!

_'How is that even bloody possible?! I don't know a bloody thing about him! Bloody hell!_' she cursed, momentarily thinking Ron was rubbing off on her.

She turned to look at said Red head as a slight distraction. She could see his back, noticing that he was sitting closer to Pansy. Pansy was on the edge of the desk, but Ron's chair was really close to hers.

Hermione realized that Malfoy hadn't spoken a word to her, not even a rude gesture. Of course, not that she minded. A part of her wondered if he was going to ignore her for another three weeks. Part of her liked the idea, maybe she would stop thinking about him. But a bigger part of her thirsted just to hear his voice.

Sitting in potions class waiting for Snape to appear, but really waiting to just catch a glimpse of the meanest boy she had ever known, the cruelest person that she had ever had the displeasure of meeting, she had never felt so pathetic in her life. She was going to be honest with herself.

_'I like him'_ and the thought made her want to throw up, laugh and maybe even cry, because Malfoy was absolutely prohibited and for many reasons.

One, he wasn't just a Slytherin, that bridge wouldn't be so bad to cross, but he was THE Slytherin. The one who hated Muggle-borns, the one with the rich daddy who had shown his disdain for Hermione many times.

Second, she couldn't do that to Harry. Hermione was suppose to dislike Malfoy as much as Harry and Ron, maybe even more. And she did, she really didn't like him...she didn't before.

And third, all her thoughts were a completely moot because if Hermione didn't like Malfoy and it was only because Malfoy absolutely loathed her. Hated her with a passion. The passion with which he hated all Muggle-borns and so he projected that hate onto her, it was so potent at it's worse that, sometimes, Hermione could even feel it.

Something weird happened as she thought about all that, her eyes began to prickle and widen. Her vision was blurry '_Am I going to cry?_'. And Hermione knew she was in really deep trouble.

Clenching her fists she collected herself and opted for looking down at her desk. She was never more glad in her life to see Snape arrive to class.

"Class, today we will be practicing a potion, it's quite advanced. Some of you studied it yesterday, others" his voice became curt "Were otherwise entertained. Will those who missed class yesterday come and get the packet. The questions are to be answered in partners. I believe that those who missed class yesterday, luckily, happen to be seatmates"

Hermione heard Harry's audible groan she would have laughed if she didn't feel the exact same way. She didn't want to work in partners. Actually, she didn't know what she wanted, and then she did. She wanted to stop liking Malfoy, because Honestly, what is it that's even nice about him?

Hermione never thought herself shallow enough to like someone based on looks, but here she was. There was no substance behind her 'crush' on Malfoy, except that he was good looking!

"C'mon, Granger!" He snapped "We haven't got all day, you know" Malfoy's voice startled her. His words passed through her ears, jolts ran down her back at the sound of his voice. She bit her lip harder, realizing that she had wanted to smile.

She had been so pleased to hear his voice that she didn't even realize she had ignored his words. She was still looking down at her desk.

"Are you sleeping?" Malfoy's voice was disbelieving. Hermione heard and before she could look up at him he was already playing with a strand of her hair.

"Hey" he tugged on her curl. "Wake up, Granger! We need a packet!"

Hermione stiffened when one of his fingers poked her thigh Her head snapped up "What?" she was dazed.

Malfoy looked at her, his eyes scrutinizing "Oh for fucks sake" he seemed to have come to a conclusion. "Get out your potions book" he ordered before he walked to the front of the classroom.

Hermione did as she was told, not because Malfoy ordered it, but because Snape did.

She looked up and Malfoy was walking back over to their shared desk. Hermione's stomach started to flutter, her face burned. She hated how uncomfortable it was, how uncomfortable it felt to be around Malfoy, and she especially hated how much she liked the uncomfortable-ness. Disgusted, she realized She could withstand it, just to be near him.

_'This is revolting, whats the matter with me?'_

She tried to ignore him and opened to page 394, as Snape asked. Snape was relentless now, with hammering healing potions into their brains. Today was no different, loss of limb and how to get them back.

There was a slight disruption, Pansy couldn't find her potions book. Hermione, aware of Malfoy's presence, noticed how he seemed to fidget about a bit.

"Two days ago, I saw some first year throw it into the fire place. He was in a fit of rage, I believe it was something his _tutor_ did" Blaise smirked when he spoke, as if he knew something.

"Blaise if it was you-" Pansy growled.

"Why would I do such a thing. I'm not quite so petty" he smiled pleasantly.

In the end, Ron had to share his tattered potions book with Pansy. What Hermione couldn't believe was Pansy's lack of complaining.

Hermione was reading on a potion that required to grow your bones back. What a useful potion, she had seen Madame Pomfrey use it on Harry during their second year. Hermione had studied that potion for days that very same year, frightened for how hurt Harry could get from a game of quidditch. A weird, nonsensical, irrelevant fact hit her, Malfoy was in that room too, on that day. And for some odd reason it made her smile, she turned to look at him.

_'He really is rather...beautiful. Why does it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been Ron. Or Someone attainable, someone nice, someone with a good heart' _

Hermione kept on looking at him, watching as his eyelashes hit his cheekbones whenever he blinked. The way he played with his tongue on the inside of his mouth when he was reading. Even the small smirk that appeared on his face when he read something that interested him. His appearance clashed greatly with his personality. In silence he looked like what was expected of an angel.

_'I'm being to dramatic. Crushes come and go. And who cares about all that, first I need to become an Auror or a healer, someone that helps people. Then, after, when I do end up with someone, it will be another soul that helps people...Not someone who destroys them'_

She sighed. Loud enough to catch his attention. She was caught staring at him.

His eyes wandered all over her face "I know whats wrong with you" he stated.

Hermione's fist clenched and she fought the urge to shiver "Hmm?" was all she could manage in reply, afraid if she spoke her voice would betray her.

"It's rather obvious" He shrugged, Hermione steeled herself for whatever ridicule came her way, she mentally practiced concrete denials._ 'No, you prick! I don't like you!' _she would go with that one.

"You haven't been sleeping well, have you? Wanna know how I know? you look like shit. Which isn't to different from the Norm" he smirked.

Hermione almost sighed in relief, until she realized what he said. She never cared what others thought of her appearance, she wouldn't change it, she wasn't going to wear any amount of makeup, or make her natural curls into straight strands. She wouldn't shrink her skirts to please anyone. However, when Malfoy said it, it kind of bothered her.

"Except your hair" he muttered "That looks better than the usual birds nest" he looked at her for seconds longer, then looked back down at his potions book.

Hermione couldn't believe what she heard. Did he just compliment her? It made the fluttering in her stomach start up again. She bit her bottom lip, because guess what? She was going to smile again. She felt giddy, she let herself smile.

"Are you done with your reading?" Malfoy asked. Hermione nodded, still feeling a weird high from the slight compliment he gave her.

"Lets answer these questions. And you better wake up, I don't care how tired you are. You're mad if you think I'm going to do all this work" There was the old Malfoy.

Hermione felt a slight relief, when he stopped being pleasant all the unusual butterflies went away. Well, not exactly, they just fluttered a little less, enough for her to get comfortable.

"It's only 20 questions" Hermione spoke.

"You answer 10, I answer 10" he said.

Hermione didn't care, as long as she revised both sheets in the end to make sure the work was correct.

When she finished answering her 10 questions, something nagged at the back of her head.

She knew what it was, the same thing that kept her up all night for two days now.

'I'm only Human, Granger' it was her conscious, she knew what she had to do to rest easy again. It wasn't fair, he had done worse to her, he never felt guilty. Stil she decided it was now or never.

"Malfoy" she said, getting his attention.

"Hm?" was his response, looking up from his paper at her.

"I'm Sorry" she breathed.

He looked at her "If it's for practically breaking my skull yesterday then you aren't forgiven. You're lucky I stayed intact, or else my father would have been here"

"No" Hermione hid a smile at the memory but quickly got back to the topic at hand. She fidgeted with her fingers, looking down at them. She looked back up at him.

Malfoy was leaning closer to her, his eyes looking down at Hermione. It was like he was devouring her, taking in her essence. He leaned in closer. The apology stuck at Hermione's throat.

Her eyes raked the classroom, no one seemed to notice them. Not even Snape. She turned back to Malfoy, now only seeing the blonde hairs on his head. His face was ducked down, his nose was grazing her neck.

"What is it?" he whispered, his voice smooth.

"I...w-want" she couldn't speak. He was extremely close, it was making her wild. Did he notice what he was doing? Was he doing it on purpose just to rile her up?

Hermione didn't know how to respond, she put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from dragging his nose up her neck, and pushed him back.

He kept looking down at her, a strange glaze over his now intense gray eyes.

"I'm sorry for calling you a Death Eater" she whispered, then looked back down at her questions, which were already completed.

She was clutching the edge of her desk, waiting for a response, any response. She felt squirming and uncomfortable twisting in her stomach.

"Whatever. Are you done with your questions?" he asked.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, she didn't know how, but she knew that he accepted her apology.

"Yes, of course" she answered, feeling a lot more like herself than she had in days.

"Granger, I can't make it to tutoring today" Malfoy informed, looking at her.

Hermione tried not to slump, because really what she needed was time away from him so she could focus on her feelings, to assure herself this want for him would go away. Plus her mp3 had arrived today and her, Harry and Ron could pick songs out.

"Why?" but she still needed to ask.

"A couple of reasons. First, I have quidditch practice. Later I have a more personal reason that really doesn't concern you. And last, I think I have endured more of you than I can stand, I need a break" was his answer.

The butterflies in her stomach, which had been flapping away excitedly, seemed to have died. In their place was a weird emptiness. The uncomfortable feeling was more pleasant that this. She felt the heat of humiliation burn her face.

Why should she even be humiliated? But she knew why, Malfoy kept confirming to her his disdain.

And even though she shouldn't care and she wanted to not care, she did. And she couldn't stop it. A knot formed in her throat, she swallowed it.

"Perfect. Here I finished" she tossed her paper at him, not revising his work, she quickly stood from her seat.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"It doesn't really concern you" she threw his words in his face "class is over"

Just as she spoke, Snape began asking for their work then they were allowed to leave.

She collected her things and walked out of class.

_'And it was going kind of pleasant' _she snorted at her thoughts _'Malfoy? Pleasant?'_

She waited for Harry and Ron to step out.

* * *

'_Why do I even bother with her? She's such a bitch!' _Draco walked over to Snape and handed him their papers. He didn't feel the need to check her work, her worst was more than anybody's best.

He shook his head at Snape. The professor would understand, another failed attempt at being pleasant.

Draco didn't know why Snape kept insisting that he be nicer to Granger. And he tried all the bloody time, she was just such a bitch!

Draco walked out of class, pushing everybody that got in his way. He spotted her, standing against the stone wall. He sneered, it was obvious who she was waiting for, Potter.

_'And Weasley. She's always waiting for bloody Weasley'_

Draco had come to complete terms with himself just a few days ago, whenever the chance to shag Hermione Granger arose, he would take it without a second thought. He didn't know what it was, he just wanted her, needed her. His want of her drove him insane at times.

Like in the classroom, she had spoken, she had shifted closer to him, her scent had hit him right in the face. That wonderful addictive scent that he couldn't ever deny when he caught a whiff of it.

He had tried to avoid her, but he couldn't. The sweet scent of her skin called to him, he yearned for it. He leaned closer to her, she denied him.

_'She is such a bitch_' he thought again, as he made sure to walk out with a handful of students. It made the halls rather crowded.

When he got near her, he pressed flush against her and stopped. Towering over her he looked down. He noticed as Potter and Weasley passed by, their eyes searching but never finding who they were looking for. Draco was glad he covered her small frame.

"Mind moving a bit, Granger?" he spoke.

"To where?" He almost laughed when she tried pressing herself more against the wall. Usually, when someone bumped him, he would make sure they never did it again. But this time he was glad, every push and bump he got plowed him straight onto Granger, his hips always hitting hers.

He couldn't help the smirk that twitched around his mouth, he put his face down, his nose once again grazing her skin.

"We'll have to wait this crowd out, then" Draco chuckled when he heard her audible gulp, when he felt her stiffen.

"You can move" she stated in a whispered. Her breath fanned across his neck, he felt the warmth.

He didn't care, he was Draco Malfoy, he would not be denied what he wanted.

"Granger" he spoke, that was all he could say. He pressed his nose against her neck and indulged in her scent. His lips ran against the skin of her cheeks, his hand even went to her hip.

"W-what are you...?" Granger had began, she didn't finish her sentence. For half a second he pressed his lips against hers.

It was different form when he had kissed her before, this time he relished in the softness of her lips, he didn't try to hurt her. He pressed harder against her, the hand on her hip wound around her waist and pulled her closer. He released her lips for a mere second, he wanted to see her face.

"Granger, Granger, Granger" he murmured, shaking his head, and then he kissed her again.

She, Hermione Granger, was addictive and he liked it.

He pulled away again, to his surprise she didn't scream or yell or cry for help. Her face was red, her lips were pressed together and she looked away from him.

"The halls are empty" she squeaked. "And I have to get to class"

"Who are you lying to, Granger?" he smirked, because he could tell, she didn't mind the kiss. And, Maybe, today he could get what he wanted. And hopefully the crazy need for her would go away after he had his taste. "You have a free period, like me" he let his voice fill with silent insinuations.

The arm that was around her waist had loosened, but he wound it tighter around her again, pulling her close, making sure to press every inch of her soft body against his.

"We can continue this, if you want" he leaned in, his mouth trailing up her jaw to her ear "I could tell you want to. Let's continue this in my room. Nobody's there, it'll just be me and you Granger" Draco knew maybe he was pushing this too far. He used his free hand and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her face close to his.

"I want to" he grazed his lips against hers "And nobody has to know. It'll be our secret, OK?" he nodded on his own, confirming it for her. Already he was pulling her with him.

She hadn't spoken, he didn't know what that meant, but it wasn't No, was it?

"What do you take me for?" her voice was a whisper. She squirmed but he wasn't about to let go, he felt like he had her, like he was close to getting between those creamy thighs of hers.

In one swift motion he slammed her back against the wall, she had been willing just a few minutes before! Maybe he could get her back to that stage. He lifted her off her feet, using the wall to keep her in place. He kissed her again, again it was different. She wasn't letting it happen. He settled for kissing her neck, but she was cursing him, the hallways echoed, not to mention they were outside of Snape's classroom.

"Damn it, Granger!" he growled "You fucking cock tease" he accused, letting her drop.

Drop she did, she fell on the floor. He was left with a sigh of Granger's skirt way above her thighs.

"For fucks sake" he slammed his hand against the wall "You are such a bitch!"

She got up, his eyes didn't relent, he let her know he was watching her.

"Why am I a bitch? Because I refuse to be one of the numerous girls you take to bed? Shove off Malfoy" Granger growled, attempting to walk past him.

He grabbed her arm "You're a bitch because I know you like me. You're dying for me inside, aren't you? And still you have this feeling of superiority. Are you fucking kidding me? A Mud-blood think so highly of herself!" he scoffed, his grip tightening around her arm, he wanted to hurt her for making him crazy, for driving him wild with a need for her he couldn't fathom. "You should be so lucky that on this one day I'm feeling desperate enough to take the likes of you to bed" he snarled viciously.

Her face crumpled, he wondered which of his words triggered the hurt in her eyes.

"you're wrong. I don't feel that way at all." she tugged at her arm. Draco freed her, and she walked away. He watched as her curls bounced in her ponytail, with every step she took.

He hit the stone wall again, in anger at his own self, and that was just ridiculous. Why should he be angry at himself?

Something started twisting in his stomach, as he watched her turn the corner, he didn't know what it was but he didn't like it.

He had thrown words at her, he even accused her of liking him. He could laugh at the absurdity if he wasn't so infuriated.

* * *

"Wow, Hermione!" Ron laughed "This song isn't very nice, it's even got a bad name"

"Give me that!" Hermione ripped her Mp3 from Ron's hands. The song he had been hearing was 'Fuck u' by Archive.

Hermione was feeling better, surrounded by her friends, the encounter with Malfoy far from her mind. She had come to her room to her Mp3 and blasted it away. Feeling angry enough to create a Play-list called, A Hate for Dragons, because she Knew what the name Draco meant.

"So, Mr. Flitwick sent suggestions for the kind of music we should put on this play-list" Harry handed Hermione a paper.

"Alright, at least 40 songs, depending on the time limit. He wants Slow songs, upbeat music, and by next week Friday." Hermione read from the list.

"Hermione, where were you after potions, you just up and disappeared" Ron pointed out.

Hermione stiffened "I got a head start to the library," she cringing at the fact the she was lying to her friends, again.

It brought back to surface all that went on after potions. The way Malfoy had kissed her, the way she had let herself. His approach, his repulsive suggestion that they go to his bed.

Hermione had thought, naively, for a split second that maybe he liked her like she liked him. Not anywhere near love, but enough to want to kiss her. Hermione snorted, he just wanted to take her to bed. That in itself was a revelation to her, until he decided to throw in how desperate he was for any lay.

_'I hate Draco Malfoy, He treats me like his own personal little doll, that he can touch whenever he wants!' _

Except, she really didn't. Damn him,she didn't even like him less. She liked him the same. Just liked him. But she was afraid, because her feelings seemed to be developing, she liked him more then she did before.

_'But it can't go past like, because I don't know him, because he's cruel and heartless, he likes hurting people'_

she hadn't allowed herself to cry, she had wasted her free period doing extra work. She was involved in her classes, she didn't even look his way during Arithmancy, a class they shared.

But now, surrounded by Harry and Ron, she began to get the urge to tell them.

Tell them how she liked Malfoy. And how his words hurt. How he told her he would never like someone like her because she was below him, that to him she was trash. That she wanted more than anything to stop this inexplicable attraction she had to him.

_'I must be a masochist'_ she thought bitterly.

She couldn't help it, his words got to her.

'I'm only Human. I said, I'm only Human...'

"That's a nice song" Ron said "And it's slow"

Hermione's ears perked at the sound of the repeating Melody, it kept bringing Malfoy's words from before to her mind. She looked down at her Mp3 "I'm Only Human" it read.

She clicked the button, Add to play-list: A Hate for Dragons.

She didn't know why, just like she was understanding things less and less as of late, but it made her feel better to add that song to the list she made specifically for him. He had been vulnerable when he said that to her, and it made her feel good, just a bit. Like a small tiny revenge that would never really reach its target.

* * *

Please tell me what you think, I'm very unhappy with this chapter, i tried to make it better but i couldn't. I hope there was some development here. Please tell me what you think.

And overall i hope you enjoyed. Also, there is A LOT of Pairings in Harry potter, Lol, tell me which you like more.

Here are the ones i NEED HELP WITH!

Harry/ Tracey/Ginny/Parvati

Blaise/Ginny/Millicent


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

this chapter is a lot different, you'll see. please let me know what you think after.

* * *

Hermione hadn't taken into account any feelings other than anger to yesterdays situation. But here she was in potions class the day after the incident with Malfoy, when he had suggested they go to bed together.

Repulsion, humiliation, anger, she had felt all of those. But sitting here next to Malfoy she felt only one thing, Awkward. His expression was completely different than his usual. He didn't have that smirk, the aura which always surrounded him, that of arrogance, it was gone. He looked completely stiff.

_'His fists are clenched_' Hermione noticed.

"I have a good mind, miss Granger, to take 5 points from Gryffindor if you don't start paying attention" Snape said in that deliberately slow voice of his.

"Sorry, Sir" Hermione didn't object to the claim, Snape was right. She hadn't been paying attention. It's just that she had already studied the Estrella Del Mar potion with Malfoy, it was ingrained into her brain, she could brew it with her eyes closed.

"Granger" Hermione stiffened at Malfoy's voice, trying not to let the ripples of nerves get to her.

As a precaution for Snape she didn't speak, but tilted her head to the side to let Malfoy know she was listening.

"About yesterday. We were both way out of line, let's forget about it. Makes me nauseous just thinking about it"

Hermione felt blood boil beneath her skin.

_'Stupid, stupid, Prick!' _

She didn't reply, she clenched and unclenched her fists, bit her lower lip, took deep breaths. Class would be over soon.

"Now hand over your work" Snape ordered. Hermione took the piece of paper from her desk walked it over to Snape.

She knew him too well by now, Malfoy, he would swagger slowly to Snape, let every one enjoy the view he presented, be the last student to hand in his paper.

Harry and Ron waited for her just outside the door, Hermione shook her head and waved them away.

She waited where they were previously standing, crossed her arms over her chest. The anger had been eating away at her since Malfoy spoke those words.

She tried her best to act as if she wasn't admiring him when he stepped out of potions. He was to walk past her, she blocked his way, for once being the one to stop him. He quirked an eyebrow at her, questioning.

"Malfoy, where do you get off saying we were_ both_ out of line?!" she snapped "_You_ started it!" she jabbed her finger against his chest in accusation.

He grabbed the finger "Yeah, well you didn't object"

"Oh, Pardon?! I guess me saying 'Let me go!' doesn't count?"

"You didn't say that" he smirked, shaking his head in amusement.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, Malfoy looked inexplicably playful.

"I did!" she insisted, her face coloring as she realized she didn't.

"Listen, Granger" he smiled, pulled her closer by the finger he held on to "If you like me, just say so"

"No" Hermione blurted quickly.

"That was a little fast there, wasn't it?" he toyed with his tongue inside his cheek, tilted his head to the side and smirked.

The sight just about made Hermione melt, how could she deny him?

"I don't like you" the way she said it sounded resigned. An acceptance within a denial.

The smirk vanished from Malfoy's face, he scowled dropping her finger "See you in tutoring" he brushed past her.

Hermione's stomach was doing somersaults. That was more different than any encounter she had ever had with Malfoy. It made her want to smile.

_'I don't know whats wrong with me.' _

she slumped against the stone wall _'Hermione, Hermione. What happened to you_' she asked herself.

There was so much wrong with Liking Malfoy. It was even worse that she was starting to see past his looks. She liked his voice, she liked the way he walked, she liked the way he flew his broom, the smile that toyed on his lips during every quidditch match. She liked how arrogant and self assured he was, the things that were suppose to repel her the most were undeniably starting to become attractive to her. It wasn't a good place to be.

_'What am I supposed to do? If it were anyone else I would undoubtedly enjoy the ride through the crush phase. Study it, dissect it for future study and comparison. But with this, I can't, this is Malfoy. Muggle born hating, Draco Malfoy'_

Hermione didn't want to keep looking past the face, she didn't want to continue knowing him. She wanted it to stop.

_'It's those stupid tutoring sessions_!' she knew it was what was forcing them together. She also knew it probably wouldn't stop.

* * *

_'Fuck. Fuck. Just bloody fuck!'_

He had just been joking, he wasn't being serious when he accused her of a crush! But it was right there, in her eyes, Hermione Granger liked Draco Malfoy!

_'Good lord, what can she possibly like about me? Besides my looks, I should be the person she loathes the most'_

Draco couldn't wrap his head around it. That girl had to be psychotic, he was the worst thing that ever happened to her

_'And bloody hell, she likes me? Whats wrong with her?! This is sick!'_

Because Draco had felt the most disturbing presence in his stomach, it twisted uncomfortably and fluttered around, when he saw the awe in her eyes, and overall it was pleasant. And that was the sick part.

Baffled, he was baffled. He knew she couldn't be as perfect as she seemed. Her flaw was, quite clearly, she was insane. That was the only possible explanation for her attraction to him.

_'Because, fuck, Granger can't like me'_

But he had seen it, it still made those weird sensations in his stomach, she liked him. And worst of all, Draco like it that she liked him.

_'Fuck. Me. This. is. Bad'_

* * *

Hermione kept looking at the watch on her wrist, her fingers fiddled with Snape's classroom key.

"Hey, Hermione, did you hear me?" Harry waved a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, Harry" she focused "What was it?"

"Ron and I really liked these songs we found in your Mp3, we added them to the play-list for Flitwick, that OK?"

"Hm? Oh, quite alright" she smiled at him reassuringly.

"You, OK, Hermione? You seemed … spaced out" Harry gave her a scrutinizing gaze.

"I'm fine" she waved him off "Besides, I don't think I'm the one spaced out" she tilted her head towards Ron. He was resting his head on his arms, staring straight ahead. Hermione knew who he was looking at, it had become increasingly apparent who Ron fancied.

Just to confirm it, Hermione followed his gaze. Bingo. It was Pansy Parkinson. Hermione wanted to let out a squeal of delight when she realized they were spaced out on each other. It wasn't one sided. Pansy was staring back at him, like a silent conversation passing between them.

_'Unlike me'_ she resisted the urge to look for those molten silver eyes, she would be sharing well over an hour with him soon enough.

"Hey, MATE!" Harry snapped his fingers in front of Ron's face.

"Hm?" Ron looked around, almost delirious.

"You alright?" Hermione noticed the quirk of a smile on the corner of Harry's lips as he asked the question, he raised his eyebrows suggestively. Ron looked quickly between Harry and Hermione, then opted to glaring at the latter.

Deducing the obvious, Harry knew who Ron was crushing on. Hermione let a smirk slide on to her face as well.

"So, how's potions, Ron?" Hermione began casually, slowly letting on that she was already in on the secret.

"I hate you both so much" Ron groaned.

"Ooh, Ron's in Love" Hermione teased, poking his side.

Ron glared at her and poked her back. She squeaked and the war was on. They kept poking wherever they could reach, eventually turning into tickles.

"AH! You git! I quit, I quit!" Hermione's laughs echoed through the halls.

Harry was watching amused, shaking his head.

"Lets go" Hermione heard a low voice behind her. She stiffened, she recognized the voice.

She turned to look "Hm?" she answered.

"Lets go" he repeated, this time grabbing her arm.

"Whoa! Have you gone mad? What are you doing?" Ron swatted Malfoy's hands away.

"Don't start with me Weasel, not right now" Malfoy's voice was menacing.

"Malfoy, tutoring doesn't start for another 15 minutes" Hermione said, glaring at him for whatever it was he thought he was doing.

"I want to start early" he grabbed her arm again "Let's go"

"Will you stop touching her?!" Ron jumped off his seat.

"Will you?!" Malfoy growled back at him, letting go of Hermione's arm and stepping up to Ron.

Hermione's eyes widened, what was happening?

"That's quite enough" she squeezed between them,giving Harry a warning look as he was twirling his wand between his fingers.

"I'll see you guys later" she gave in, wanting to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible.

She didn't even get the chance to wave Goodbye, the audacity of Malfoy, yanking her away from her peers and watchful eyes.

* * *

He could see her, he could always see her. His seat was directly in front of hers. He had been playing with the thought all day, Hermione Granger liking him. He thought of it from an unbiased point of view. She was a Mud-blood, she was Potter's friend, she was Weasley's friend. She was absolutely the Malfoy Anti, there was no way in hell that he could ever even think of her in a sense other than trash.

Than he thought of it from His perspective. Maybe if she wasn't a Mudblood, Maybe if she wasn't Potter's friend, Maybe if she wasn't friendly with Weasley, Maybe if she wasn't a Gryffindor. Maybe.

But she was all of those, she was his exact opposite in every sense of the word. And then he wondered how exactly it was that she had begun to fancy him? Because how was that possible? Maybe he was wrong, maybe he had misunderstood her signals. How absolutely ludicrous would it be if he based his decisions on how someone's eyes shone when they looked at him?

But he also knew exactly hos she looked, the tone of her voice, the desperation in her face. When he accused her of a crush on him, the acceptance in her face. It was written all over her face.

_'Maybe I'm going crazy' _

He looked to his side, watched Pansy as she stared straight ahead in front of her. She was looking at Weasley, perhaps. If that was the case she better shape up quick, Weasley was bottom of the barrel, she could do better. Malfoy let his eyes stray from Weasley to Granger. She was looking at Weasley with a huge grin on her face, saying something to him.

_'He touched her_' Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he watched Weasley poke her, Granger poke him back as it quickly transitioned into tickling. He fought the urge to get off his seat as he watched Weasley's hands wander down her sides. He bit his bottom lip.

_'She keeps touching him too' T_hat's what made him explode. Her complete involvement in the repulsive display. She was letting herself get touched and openly touching him back, laughing in delight. Her loud squeals of pleasure reached his ears. His fists clenched, he stood from his seat and walked over to those bloody loud Gryffindor's, was grabbing on to her arm before he could realize that everyone was watching.

_'She likes me'_

"Let's go" he ordered.

_'So why the hell is she laughing with Weasley_ '

He shrugged off the argument with Weasel, if he let himself become any angrier with Weasley, he was going to hurt him. So he focused on her.

"Let's go" he repeated.

_'Because this is your fault'_

"Don't start with me Weasley, not right now" he warned, because if he tried to stop him from taking her away, he would have to kill Weasley.

_'Because you're supposed to like me'_

Draco grabbed at her arm again, willing her to go with him before he got out of hand.

_'Because you made me mad, if you don't come with me, Weasley is going to lose his head, and I'll lose mine, and you wont be able to save him. I swear you wont be able to save him'_

the surge of emotion was too strong, he couldn't control himself. He didn't even wait for her to come willingly, he pulled her away.

'Because you like me! And I like you!'

"Wait Malfoy" he could her her running as he dragged her along with him.

"Will you stop running, Snape's class room is right here" she tugged on her arm.

"Open the door" he ordered her. Dismissing the glare she shot at him. He watched as her hands came to her neck and pulled off the necklace she always wore, where she kept the key.

They walked in, he after her. He let the door slam as it closed behind him. Granger turned to face him, he could see the ever brave Gryffindor inside of her, as she faced off with him.

"What's your problem now?" she demanded, keeping a good distance away from him.

He ignored her, walked past her to Snape's desk. He had to let his blood cool down, with all his strength he wanted nothing more than to shake the truth from her. A confirmation, a denial. Anything, she was just driving him insane and he didn't know _why_?!

He grabbed the paper work from Snape's desk and walked to their normal shared seats. He began to work on his paper, she wouldn't want to fall too far behind, he knew her by now. She took pride in finishing first with a perfect. So he waited a minute and soon she was beside him working on her assignment.

"Granger" he began, biting his lip at his risky actions.

"What?" her voice was an exasperated whisper.

"What's your favorite color?"

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. "Pardon?" she questioned.

"Are you deaf? What's your favorite color?" he repeated. She couldn't see his eyes, wisps of silver hair fell over them, his face was down to his work. But she could see his mouth, it was turned upward in a small smirk, not the usual one. It was different.

So she sat for a couple of seconds, turning the question over in her mind. Was it a trick? Was he baiting her? What was he up to? Should she deny him an answer? What would she say?

"Red" she answered, honest.

"Why red?" Malfoy questioned, smirk gone from his face "Remind you of something? Place, thing? Person?" the last one had a bite to it. Hermione retreated from her openness, maybe this was just a trick.

"Not really, my favorite color does vary. But red for Gryffindor" she smiled, answering the next question on her paper. She bit the inside of her cheek "What's yours?" she asked.

"Green" he answered easily.

Hermione scoffed "Green, and I wonder why"

"Because red is so original" he shot back.

Hermione turned to face him, he was already looking at her. And undeniable teasing smile on his face, and she smiled right back quickly looking away.

"I said my favorite color varies" she pointed out.

"Yes. Followed by, Red for Gryffindor" he rolled his eyes a deep chuckle escaping from his lips as he answered a question on his packet.

"Malfoy. What's your favorite sport?" Hermione quickly blurted, just realizing how very stupid that question was. The wizarding world held very little variety in that area, there was only one sport. Of course it would be his favorite, he played it!

"What a tough one" he looked at her and smirked "Quidditch probably"

"Why?" she pressed. It was the weirdest most beautiful experience of her life, getting that smile from him. She felt like she changed the channel, like she switched the old Malfoy for a new one, exactly the same but also different.

Malfoy chewed on the corner of his lip, put down his pencil then looked at Hermione.

"I play quidditch" he deadpanned.

"Yes, that doesn't explain why you like it" Hermione pointed out. "And why do you like playing it?" she tacked on.

He raised his eyebrows at her "You're nosy"

"I'm curious!" she defended "Its a beautiful thing to be curious! That's how discoveries are made"

"Ah" he nodded his head, in understanding "Nosy" he faked a cough.

"You're avoiding the question?" Hermione was a bit taken aback, what could be personal about liking to play a sport?

"Quidditch is liberating, Its being up in the sky, above everything. Your problems don't matter when you play quidditch, on the broom, when you're that much higher than everybody else" he looked directly at Hermione "Nothing matters, unless you want it to"

Hermione stared back at him, her eyes wide with his response. She was wrong, that was personal, and intimate. And it was beautiful, and she sympathized.

"I'm afraid of flying" she confessed, whispering it, so even In the empty classroom it was only for his ears.

He stared at her than began shaking. He guffawed loudly and continued laughing. Hermione took immediate offense, and were it not for his contagious smile and laughs she would have thrown a spell at him to shut him right up.

"I'd do it!" she amended "But I rather not! It's not like a phobia, Its a legitimate fear! We can't all be reckless idiots who enjoy zipping through the sky" she continued to defend herself, her reasons failing to reach him through his raucous laughter.

She waited for his laughs to die down, she was ready to tackle the elephant in the room.

"Malfoy, this is strange" she said.

"I know" he shrugged, turning to his paper work "It was strange the minute they paired us off together"

Hermione turned what he said over in her head, deciding she had another question that had been bothering her, maybe he knew the answer. "Why do I have to keep tutoring you? I've explained to Snape that you're more than above average in potions. That you don't need the help"

"I have too, denied your help, clearly I don't need it. He says the same thing every time, Work with Granger and make it a peaceful experience. Whatever the hell that means"

Hermione looked at him, a much persistent question twisting at her. What the hell, "Malfoy, every fiber in me is telling me that you're up to something" she answered the last question on her packet "Are you?"

He twirled his pencil back and forth from one finger to the other. "I guess you're just going to have to stick around to find out" he quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

Hermione looked at him and decided that she didn't mind sticking around to find out if it was some elaborate scheme. Because now she knew Malfoy's favorite color and she wanted to know more. Like a trade, she would take whatever was coming as long as she could take a bit of him with her.

It didn't register to her how much she was falling, and if it did, she didn't care.

_'Because, bloody hell, do I like this prick'_

* * *

It was short, i know, i'm sorry. take it like a first part, im writing the next one noW and it will probably be posted tomorrow and it will be longer, i promise!

Please tell me what you thought xD.


End file.
